Harry Potter and the Harmonious Dragon
by pyro69j
Summary: Harry Potter meets Hermione much younger than canon. Gets thrown out of Durzakaban at age 6, but gets trained as ninja warrior. Four years later, it's Hogwarts time and are they in for an awakening? SmartHarry!DarkHarry!Badass Harry! H/HG maybe H/multi
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: JKR owns all things Harry Potter…I just swim in her pool : )**

**AN: I thank all my readers, who make me feel special. Please help me out with **

**the reviews. It really makes my day.**

It was a dreary day in Little Whining, Surrey. It was a boring neighborhood, much like any others, with British people scurrying off on their merry way to work, while others still, sent their young ones to primary school, or anxiously awaited the next letter home from secondary school. On a non-descript drive, in a very ordinary neighborhood lived a family who very much seemed to be as normal as any other. Yet, this family, who lived on Privet Drive in the boring house on #4, held a secret. They were the Dursleys, and they were the guardians of a not-so-ordinary boy named Harry Potter.

Harry was small, agile and very intelligent, though he never showed it, because when he did, his Uncle Vernon would beat him with the strap, and lock him in the cupboard under the stairs, effectively starving him for a few days. His Aunt Petunia nee Evans was his mother's sister, and even though she never spoke much of Harry's mum, Harry got the distinct impression that Aunt Petunia did not like her very much, as Aunt Petunia never stopped her brute of a husband or whale of a cousin Dudley, who was Harry's age but was already spoiled rotten and a bully at heart, from pounding on Harry whenever they had a chance. His mum and dad had died when he was but a baby, and Harry had been left on the doorstep on All Saints Day, 1981.

While Aunt Petunia never actually struck her nephew, she did turn a blind eye, which was just as bad, if not worse. Harry was distinctly malnourished and impoverished. He had no friends and very few possessions. What few he did have were broken or worn things, which Dudley had either misplaced or threw out in the rubbish bins. Harry had a knack for working with his hands, so he had pieced together various gadgets and toys to keep him company. He hid them away whenever he was not enjoying his luxurious accommodations at Chateau Dursley. When it came to clothing, Harry was clad in his cousin's old hand-me-down rags that were always about ten sizes too big. He drew the line at wearing Dudley's cast-off boxers, so he was always wearing tattered oversized non-descript shirts, baggy jeans or slacks with holes and rips and trainers that were taped with duct tape as the soles would fall apart from the shoe without its application. His hair was unruly mess off raven locks that refused to lie down. His hair was never long, but it refused to stay short. His Aunt had tried to cut his hair once, and she horribly bollixed the job. Dudley was pointing and laughing at him for the rest of the day, but in the morning, his hair had returned to its original unkempt state, as if nothing had happened.

Uncle Vernon had beat him with an audio visual cable for being some sort of "freak," and banished him from the house for the day forcing him to do the gardening, wash the cars and paint the siding, and of course it was blazing hot outside, so he was practically dying of thirst. He snuck a few drinks from the garden hose while washing the car, but he wanted to avoid any further reasons for his uncle to punish him, so he trudged on with his chores, breaking only to fix meals, which he was never allowed to eat for himself. This was the life of six year-old Harry James Potter.

Harry was brilliant at school, but had to pretend he was not, since Dudley was practically a walking vegetable, and whenever Harry got better marks than Dudley, Uncle Vernon and Dudley would take to him with a cricket bat. He often wondered how come none of his teachers had noticed the disparity between Dudley and himself, or how people trained to recognize and report such obvious signs of negligence and abuse were just ignorant or unobservant. The teachers mainly ignored the strange boy, and never bothered to put a halt to the endless bouts of hazing and cruelty that Harry was forced to endure from his peers. The few people who even tried to talk to Harry, were quickly deterred from doing so by his own cousin and his gang. Until one day, when Harry Potter had finally had enough.

Harry was sitting by himself as usual, when he smelled a peculiar fragrance. It was lilac, freesia and a hint of vanilla. He looked over and saw a bushy haired mess with her nose buried in a thick book. The new girl was sitting at his table. He remembered that her name was Hermione Granger. She was wickedly brilliant, and always trying to learn. She was also rather bossy and a bit of a know-it-all, yet Harry found her chocolate colored eyes expressed not only a keen mind, but a sense of loneliness with which he could easily identify. Harry was nervously thinking of a way to warn her of her impending doom, as anyone caught around Potter suffered the wrath of Dudley and his goons, but he was too late. One Dudley's lackeys exclaimed with a nefarious glee, "Oi! Potter seems to have picked himself up a little bookworm for a girlfriend!" Harry almost groaned as the young girl flushed with embarrassment and began shifting in her seat. Dudley and his mates approached the table as Dudley spoke out, "Is that so, Potter? Do you fancy little Miss Mousy, here? She's been here less than a day and already figured out where she belongs." Everyone laughed at Dudley's comments as one of his lackeys snatched the girl's book. She leapt to her feet yelled in frustration, "Oi! Give that back, you inbred cretin, or you'll be sorry! I'll tell the teacher and she'll call your mums!" A few of Dudley's other lackeys snickered, each grabbing a hold of the girl's shoulders. She struggled to evade their grasp, but they overpowered her rather quickly. Dudley reached over and took the book from his lackey and began, "What do we have here? Let's take odds on what Miss Mousy likes to read about, shall we? I've ten quid on some kind of frilly romance novels."

Hermione simply replied, "I highly doubt your infantile brain could even begin to comprehend what I am reading. I rather strongly believe that you would find yourself hard pressed to attempt Dr. Seuss much less Dr. Stephen Hawkins."

Dudley flushed in anger and scowled, "Are you saying I'm thick, mousy?"

Hermione responded, "No, of course not. How could anyone dare to challenge the towering intellect we see before us?" People were simply stunned at the scene playing out before them. Dudley was the king of their year. No one had ever had the stones to stand up to him, and yet here was a mousy little bookworm dressing him down like she was some kind of adult. That was unheard of in this school. The even more shocking part of this drama was the fact that Dudley was actually letting her. People who have said far less had received his wrath in the past, and yet the new girl was handing him his just desserts in front of the entire lot of students.

Dudley was turning a nice shade of purple as he screamed back, "Oh really? Well, I'm rather excited that you feel that way. I think it's time for us to play a little game, mousy. I am really going to enjoy this. My friends here are going to hold you still for me, and I'm going to let everyone here see your knickers! Then I'm going to take them from you and you'll have to spend the whole day like that!" Hermione was in trouble and her bravado was shattered as she was desperately trying to win free of her captors' grasp. Harry, who had been quietly trying to let the new girl handle the situation, since he had felt if he had spoken up that Dudley would have attacked her in worse manner than if he had stayed silent, felt his rage flare as he had never before experienced. His emerald green eyes were almost glowing as he stood with his fists clenched and feet apart. The air around him crackled with energy, and his body trembled with fury. He cried out, "LEAVE HER BE! IF ANY OF YOU TOUCHES HER, YOU WILL SUFFER BY MY HAND!"

Dudley was completely stunned at his normally meek and timid cousin's statement. He stood there staring at Harry dumbly, while Hermione had managed to finally win her freedom as both of her captors had been distracted by Harry's outburst. She quietly backed away from the scene, after having slipped her book from Dudley's meaty hands.

Dudley shook his head in disbelief, "What did you just say to me? Are you gone around the twist there Potter? Do you recall what happened the last time?"

Harry snorted, "That was a different situation entirely, dear cousin. Then, we were in kindergarten, but if it helps, I can guarantee you are still a blooming fat bastard, who gets his jollies by hurting others. You are waste of flesh and you make me ashamed of myself to have to claim you as my relation. I will not repeat myself again, Dudley. You and your lot leave off her or I will bring you a fury that would make the depths of hell look like a holiday trip! I, for one, can no longer stand by idly and watch you be cruel to our classmates. You may be larger than me, but I have something that you don't, Dudley? Do you know what that might be? I am quick. You cannot hit me if you cannot catch me." Dudley bellowed in rage, "You freak! I am going to pound you into wet spot!" Dudley charged at Harry, intent on throttling his much smaller cousin. Harry simply watched in place as Dudley barreled down on him. Harry simply shifted his weight slightly and Dudley crashed behind after just barely failing to encounter the anticipated resistance that his impact with Harry would have created. Dudley had run face first into the bench, and was now squealing like some kind of a pig. He was bent down and cradling his nose, blood flowing from his nose and into his hands. The crowd gasped as the shock of the class wimp, defeating the class bully without even throwing a single blow.

Hermione had run to get the teacher and they arrived on the scene just in time to see Dudley attack Harry. Harry had not thrown a single blow, but he had achieved a victory over his cousin for the first time. Hermione raced over and pounced upon a very startled Harry, wrapping him in a fierce hug and a kiss on his cheek. "Oh, Harry! Are you alright? Thank you for standing up for me. I'm Hermione Granger, by the way."

Harry just stood rooted in shock. No one had ever hugged or kissed him before! He blushed and stammered, "Well, I am Harry Potter. Pleased to make you acquaintance. I apologize for my whale of a cousin. He would have not been as quick to attack if you hadn't decided to sit here…with me. I hope you know I understand if you do not want to sit with me again."

Hermione simply responded, "I shan't have my best friend's cousin try to shoo me away, now should I?"

Harry's face lit up, "You want to be my friend? Are you certain, Hermione?"

Hermione grinned and shook her head ecstatically, "I am more than certain, Harry! We bookish types must band together, and I daresay we do make a rather fetching team. So we are now best friends and we will remain as such, no matter what happens. I, Hermione Jane Granger, swear that Harry Potter…what's your second name?" Hermione asked and Harry told her, "Harry James Potter will be my best friend from now until the next life! Be it so!" she shouted as she spun about dancing merrily about the room.

Harry just laughed at her antics, "So be it!" Unbeknownst to either Harry or Hermione, this moment created a new journey along a before unseen path for Harry Potter, who one soon will see, is anything but ordinary."

**AN: So what do you think so far? Next up: what will the Dursleys do? How will this affect Harmony? **

**SHarry James Potter**

**Hermione Jane Granger **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: JKR owns all things Harry Potter…I just swim in her pool : )**

**AN: I thank all my readers, who make me feel special. Please help me out with **

**the reviews. It really makes my day.**

In a hidden cavern along the English coast, a messenger arrived in front of the leader of a secretive order known as the Brotherhood of Dragon, a Shadowmaster and sensei of immeasurable esteem. "Soke," the young man bowed deeply as he spoke, "I bring news from Surrey. It appears as if a class 5 disruption has occurred, and the British Ministry of Magic has dispatched its teams to investigate, as the disturbance occurred in a non-magical area. We believe the senshuken has finally revealed himself. It is unclear as to whether this awakening was voluntary or forced. With the Aurors in place, we can get no closer to analyze the situation for ourselves and the wizards will simply contaminate the area with their inept investigation techniques. What are we to do, Soke?"

The gentleman in question simply scratched his beard for a moment and then replied, "It is rather simple. Go find out his identity, family ties and test his abilities for potential. When we are certain, then we bring him to us for training, as our sacred oath demands of us. This gaijin will be my apprentice if that should come to pass. Take a team to handle the finer details, I leave you responsible for this mission. I am showing faith in appreciation for all of your dedicated service to your clan. I feel you have done well lately and deserve the reward. Do not disappoint me or cause shame on us."

The man bowed again, "Hai! Soke, it shall be as you command and I thank you for the honor you have shown me in this endeavor. I humbly accept the challenge." Then he took his leave. The old man pondered aloud sometime later, "Why have you chosen this time? Will we be ready to train him? Will he succeed?" He sipped some sake and retired to his chambers for a quick rest.

oOoOoOo

Mdm. Weis, the new headmistress, had arrived on the scene just in time to see the tail of the altercation between Harry and Dudley. From her vantage point, it looked as if either the waif-like loner Harry Potter had just flung Dudley like a dish rag, or Dudley had tripped somehow. She refused to believe that the size disparity between the two cousins would ever allow Harry the chance to physically best Dudley in terms of force, so she opted for the second scenario. She approached the scene and exclaimed, "What is the meaning of this? You lot had best settle down!" Suddenly the crowd of children parted like the Red Sea, and the teachers, who had been pointedly looking the other the way the whole time, sprang into action upon noticing their supervisor getting involved. Dudley and his lackeys were escorted to the infirmary, whilst Harry and Hermione were escorted to the headmistress's office.

The middle-aged Headmistress motioned Harry and Hermione into chairs, and then took her own seat, across the desk from the children. She began, "Now just exactly what was going on out there, Mister Potter? I've been warned of your ways by my predecessor, so don't try to pull any funny business with me!"

Harry sat in his chair and slumped down, his demeanor portraying that of someone who has been defeated. As she noticed Harry's resolve waiver, Hermione turned red with indignation and she spoke out first, "Actually, with all due respect, Madam Weis, Harry was not the one who started all of this! His cousin and his cousin's lot came over to the table that Harry and I were sitting at and started to bully us."

Mdm. Weis looked at Hermione suspiciously, as she paced back and forth. She asked Hermione with a condescending tone, "Surely you would not have me believe that this was a simple case of intimidation, now would you, Miss…" she paused as she tried to remember the new girl's name, "Miss Granger? I assure you I do not condone bullying in my school. However, please enlighten me as to why I should believe that my staff would ignore a situation like the one you are trying to describe to me. I sincerely doubt they would sit idly by and allow the students to behave in such a manner."

Hermione sat up a bit straighter and puffed her chest, "I'll have you know, Mdm. Weis that I do not appreciate the condescension in your tone. As I am currently advanced enough in my studies to be dissecting the works of Stephen Hawkins, and have scored exemplary marks all my scholastic career that I deserve to spoken to in a respectful manner just I am affording one to you in deference to your title as an adult in a position of authority. Now, may I please continue Mdm. Weis? "

Mdm. Weis looked almost stung at the tone of Hermione's rebuttal. She was trying desperately to avoid responding to the audacity of the young girl

Hermione smirked in satisfaction before continuing her testimony, "I had no place to sit, so I took a seat next to Harry, who was sitting alone at an empty table. He tried to warn me about the dangers of befriending him, but Dudley's mates took my book and were trying to embarrass me into abandoning Harry. I tried to reason with them but they manhandled me and Dudley threatened to assault me, as in threatening remove certain articles of my clothing and expose me to the rest of the class. I was terrified, but then Harry stood up and told his cousin to leave me alone, Dudley turned on him and charged like a raging bull elephant, but Harry evaded his cousin, and Dudley injured himself in the process! That's how it happened, so if anyone should be punished today it shouldn't be Harry!"

Mdm. Weis looked pale as the color had drained from her features in shock. These were six and seven year old children and yet if the young girl was telling the truth, the level of depravity into which Dudley Dursley had sunk at such a young age did not reflect well on his upbringing. She mentally took note of the facts in front of her. Harry was not a typical six year old. He was small for his age, and almost unwholesomely thin. His clothing was old and tattered, and seemed a few sizes too large. She could not help but wonder what had been happening behind closed doors at number 4 Privet Drive. Something was definitely ringing false between the evidence in front of her and the advice her predecessor had given her about the Potter boy.

She was about to ask a question when suddenly the door flew open and a group of strange men entered the office, each wearing strange blue robes. One was a tall dark skinned African man, well-muscled and tall. He carried himself with an air of confidence that suggested he might be the spokesperson of the intruders. The other two stood flanking him. They were each younger than the first man. One was barely above school age, while the other was a young adult. The younger man had sandy blonde hair and pale blue eyes, whilst the older had dark brown hair and almost black eyes. They were both much shorter in stature than the leader, but none of them were exactly diminutive.

In a rich bass, the leader spoke, flashing a M-I6 badge, "Pardon our intrusion, Madam, but we received a complaint of some sort of phenomena in the area and are checking the school children for exposure. Were these two outside in the courtyard earlier with the others earlier?"

Mdm. Weis peered at the photo on the badge, her steel grey eyes squinting in concentration through the spectacles. "Well, Senior Agent Shacklebolt, it seems as if your credentials are legitimate, as my husband is retired MI-6,I have seen many of the badges. I, however must insist on remaining present during your examination, as Miss Granger is of course a young girl, and you are all gentlemen. Legal issues and whatnot, you understand?"

Sr. Agent Shacklebolt grinned a beaming smile, and spoke, "Of course, Madam. We would never harm a child, and furthermore, our regulations require you to remain, present as well; especially considering _en loco parentis._ Since neither minor has a parent present, you must stand for them, lest we not be able to proceed." He turned to the two children, a look of kindness mixed with an implied authority washing over his features.

He tried his best to reassure the two weary children in front of him. "Mr. Potter and Miss Granger, I am Sr. Agent Kingsley Shacklebolt , and I and my colleagues are going to run a few special tests. They will not be painful, nor will you need to anything except sit still for no longer than a minute during each examination. There are a total of five tests for us to run, and then you may both freely go about your business."

The Agents, began circling the pair and waving these strange sticks and Mdm. Weis could have sworn she had seen a few glowing beams out of the corner of her eye as the agents waved various instruments over the children. Sr. Agent Shacklebolt waved a stick at her and then whispered, "_Obliviate_." Mdm. Weis stood in place with a strange blank look. Sr. Agent Shacklebolt then spoke again, softly, "Mdm, Weis, you will not remember anything about this visit other than Mr. Potter is a good child and deserves your protection, as is his companion, Miss Granger." He turned again to the children, and began speaking with them and calm and reassuring manner, "Mr. Potter and Miss Granger, the reason why we are actually here today is due to the strange energy surge you managed to create inadvertently in response to dangerous situation. Have either of you ever had something strange or extraordinary occur around you during moments of anger or fear?"

Both children looked at each other in utter surprise at the question, and then Harry immediately sprung out of his chair and rolled between Hermione and the agents. As he was diving into the roll, a wave of strange light shot from his hand and struck the agents Each one was holding a stick and the sticks flew from their grasps as soon as the wave struck them. Each of the agents were thrown back against the wall behind them,

Harry shouted, "Leave us alone! I do not know what you did to Mdm. Weis just now, but I shall not have you doing that to either of us! We are going to call our parents and then you can speak to them, as 'Mione here being the brilliant young lady she is, deftly caught your sticks as they flew away from you. None of you are leaving nor are you lot getting these back until our parents say it is safe!"

Harry turned to Hermione who was blushing at being complimented by her best friend. Harry asked her softly, "'Mione, can you please step over and ring your mum to come to the school. I highly doubt my aunt would care, so it will be your Mum's call for the both of us."

She blushed even further at Harry using a nick name, which from he alone did she find it nice. Hermione responded, "Oh Harry! Of course, I would be delighted to ring my mum. She would never resist a chance to see this! " She approached the telephone on the desk and pressed the numbers ringing her mum at the dental office. After a brief conversation, Hermione smiled and gave Harry a big thumbs-up gesture, and mouthing "five minutes." Harry rolled his eyes with a sarcastic grimace, then stuck out his tongue playfully. Hermione disconnected the line and replaced the receiver. Harry just shook his head mirthfully as Hermione playfully swatted his shoulder exclaiming, "You prat!" Harry froze the playfulness draining rapidly from his face as a look of pained betrayal began to replace it. Hermione then put her hand over her mouth as she realized what she had just done. With a mortified expression, Hermione responded, "Oh Harry! I am so sorry, I did not realize-I mean, I would never!" Harry relaxed as her words pleaded for him to forgive her. He let out a deep breath and his expression softened until she could not see any signs of Harry's discomfort. She wondered if this strange feeling she felt in her chest was anything close to what she had read about in her mum's secret stash of trashy romance novels. She may not have quite understood most of the scenes, they all describe that feeling in the heroine's belly.

Hermione had definitely felt that as Harry had held her hand and called her "'Mione." She knew in that moment that she might have been too young to understand it all, she had small crush on Harry. She pictured herself and Harry as teenagers holding hands and kissing in the moonlight by a lakeshore somewhere. She may not be ready for a boyfriend, not by a long shot, but when she was, she wanted that boy to be Harry Potter. Her mind was set. Her mother arrived just in time to see what seemed absolutely adorable, as she saw a rather cute but slightly scrawny boy looking at her daughter with a confused, wild look in his eye as her daughter looked at him in a sweet innocent puppy dog-crush. She was smiling a huge smile and blushing but her eyes seemed to hold a fierce protective edge to them, but mainly seemed completely taken with the young boy. Mrs. Granger just smiled warmly and then switched into a Grand Inquisitor mode.

She approached the agents with a look of fierce protectiveness like only a mother would give to protect her young. She began, "Hermione and Harry, would you two be so kind as to step outside for a brief moment so I might be able to address this lot. I plan on being a rather more frank than I normally would be, and I would not care for you to witness this at your ages."

The two children left hands held as they sat on the bench outside the office, while they could hear quite clearly what was being discussed by the adults. They heard every word and Hermione was proud of how vehemently her mother took them to task. Mdm. Weis had somehow came out of her stupor, but was unable to explain how she had entered it, nor what thee agents were doing in her office, as none of them were speaking, except Sr. Agent Shacklebolt. The others were still slumped over unconscious from the blast into the wall. Shacklebolt simply evaded, deflected and redirected every question the two women tried to throw at him. When Mdm. Weis escorted the children back into the room, Shacklebolt simply summoned the agents sticks and then they disappeared in a blink, with a parting comment, "I am not your enemy children, but was simply trying to determine your status. Fear not, for the two of you are very special indeed. Look at the world with an open and mind and everything will make sense, by the summer of your eleventh years." He disappeared with a popping sound as did the two others, leaving behind a room full of shocked women and two very puzzled children. What had Harry done, who were these agents, and what did that crazy man mean? Of course the most burning question was how did he fade into thin air along with the others?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: JKR owns all things Harry Potter…I just swim in her pool : )**

**AN: I thank all my readers, who make me feel special. Please help me out with **

**the reviews. It really makes my day.**

It was yet again another dreary day in Little Whining, Surrey. Hermione Jane Granger was lonely and in desperate need of her only friend, Harry Potter. He had disappeared that fateful day four years ago, and try as she might, Hermione could not find him.

While dreaming she caught glimpses of him in strange robes and performing what appeared to the young girl to be some form of ritual one might find in martial arts studios. She could never quite reach through the thin veil of "fog" as she termed the invisible barrier that kept him from hearing her cries as she tried to call his attention to her.

At first her parents had sent her to therapy, during which the doctors were trying to convince her that her Harry was not real, and that what happened never did.

Why would they do that? Simply put, the strange investigators woke from the stasis Harry had put them in and done something that made everyone forget about Harry. She couldn't imagine what they had done, but she refused to cooperate so the school administrators suggested therapy, citing possible schizophrenia. Hermione was not crazy. So she simply stopped talking about her Harry, except in her dreams and her diary.

She had checked out every book she could find about paranormal phenomena and even occult mythos like Wicca and such. She being in a more secular family took to the ways of Wicca with very little resistance. She meditated and strengthened her connection to the Mother daily. She celebrated the solstices and equinox; she performed rituals to help heighten her senses and even began scrying. All the while she did this to search for her Harry.

She also had convinced her parents to take her to a local martial arts studio, where she began training. She wanted to learn for two reasons, one being with Harry gone, she never wanted to be a victim again, and the second being that she knew Harry was training in this manner, so if she wanted to have common ground with him, she needed this. She actually found that she was quite good at this ju-jitsu and aikido. She won a few tournaments and found that the bullies left her alone as she was pictured in the newspaper and even was interviewed once on a television spot for the Disney Channel about children who can do extraordinary things.

Was she obsessed? Maybe she was a tad bit, but someone as kind and wonderful as Harry Potter just didn't come into her life to save from the bullies and then leave without saying goodbye. Could have taken her with him? The events from that day became hazy after they left Mdme. Weis's office, though Hermione could remember vividly everything that led to Harry's and her disappearance, but she just recalled having woke up in her own bedroom with no trace of Harry.

That just begged to leave more questions than answers. How could her memory fail her when she can recall with perfect clarity every detail of every day since her earliest memories? Something was not right.

This day was definitely shaping out to be strange. It was mid August and the summer heat was almost unbearable, so Hermione decided to meditate while floating in the pool. She had found her center and organized her mind much like a library. She looked up the date much as she had many times before and opened the book that covered her memories of that day. She noticed something different however, there were page numbers, and her book was missing a chapter- an entire chapter! She searched until she found a locked drawer in one of the desks in her library. She tried to open it or find a key, but it would not budge. Frustrated yet somewhat relieved at her newest discovery, Hermione exited her mind and ended her meditation. She was toweling dry when she heard a voice call out, "Hello! Is this the Granger residence?"

Hermione quickly dressed and responded, "Yes, may I help you with anything?"

She noticed a tall woman with graying blonde hair and blue eyes, dressed in the most ridiculous antique school marm outfit, complete with what looked like a witch's hat. She had a parcel in hand and her eyes instilled a sense of kindness and nurturing, while projecting an air of wisdom and authority.

The woman smiled and answered, "Yes, I was wondering if I might speak to you and your parents about a wonderful opportunity. You see Hermione, my name is Professor McGonagall, and I am the Deputy Headmistress of a school for gifted students like you."

Hermione was curious, but cautious, "Ah, I see. Why don't I let you come inside with me, and we'll discuss this over a cuppa?"

Prof. McGonagall smiled kindly and answered, "I'd be delighted to join you."

Hermione smiled back and then her face going serious she asked, "So do you follow the path of Mother?"

Professor McGonagall was taken aback but quickly recovered, "As a society, no, but personally, I am a priestess of the Highland sisterhood. And having you ask that makes me feel like this visit may be an even more pleasant experience. You have great power young acolyte, but we will discuss that later in private. Now let's go get that cuppa, because it is sweltering out here."

Hermione giggled, "Sorry, Professor. Sometimes my curiosity runs away with itself. Follow me and welcome to our home, sister of my heart." She finished the ritual greeting with the customary kiss to each cheek and head bow.

Prof. McGonagall responded, "I bless thee thrice, young sister and thank you for your honor of our Mother. May she guide you in your quest for truth and shelter you in the face of the darkness."

Hermione set about fixing the tea and then called out, "Mom! Daddy! We have a visitor in the den. She's here to discuss my educational opportunities!"

Hermione's parents came downstairs and greeted the professor as Hermione brought the tea set into the den and set it on the table. "Mom, Daddy, this is Professor McGonagall, Professor, these are my parents Dan and Emma Granger."

Professor McGonagall responded, "How do you do? I hope I haven't intruded upon anything of import?"

Hermione responded, "No ma'am, however how do you take yours?"

Prof. McGonagall said, "I take mine with honey and milk please."

Hermione quickly fixed the cup and handed it to the professor, and hen fixed her parents and herself one as well.

Once seated, Professor McGonagall began, "Thank you for taking the time to speak with me. My name is Minerva McGonagall, and I am current the teacher of Transfiguration, Head of the Gryffindor House and deputy Headmistress of the Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." As he spoke she had produced a small wooden stick and a few swishes and flicks and the tea set was dancing about the air above the table, and one of the plates became a beautiful butterfly, and then she made a short slash and they all returned to their original positions as if nothing had happened.

Hermione's parents were stunned, they were both dentists and their scientific minds were trying to rationalize what had just happened, but Hermione just chuckled and she gushed, "That explains everything! Where is he?"

Prof. McGonagall looked puzzled, "I beg your pardon, but where is whom?"

Hermione was excited as she responded, "I knew those agents weren't normal. They had to have taken him somewhere! Where is Harry? Is he going to be attending?"

Again confused, Prof. McGonagall asked, "Harry, as in Harry Potter? How do you know Mr. Potter?"

Hermione told the Professor her tale, and the woman began muttering and cursing in a Scottish brogue. "Well, Miss Granger, Harry Potter is very special to our world, but no one has been able to find him in the past four years. He is scheduled to attend, but we have no way of knowing if he will show. I told them that those Dursleys were no good!"

Hermione's parents finally recovered and her mother responded, "So magic is real, and this Harry boy is real, also?"

Prof. McGonagall responded, "Very much so, as his parents were two of my brightest pupils, almost like my own children to me. Harry's parents were unfortunately murdered by an evil wizard when he was but a wee babe, and he would have been killed as well, but something happened and the dark spell rebounded on the evil wizard, leaving harry an orphan with a strange scar on his forehead. But in short, he will be entering our school this term, should we be able to find him."

Hermione turned to her parents, "Then I have to attend, he's my best friend! I have to see him! Please let me go!"

Her parents exchanged a look of skepticism, but seeing the almost overwhelming need in their daughter's eyes, they answered, "Well, it seems as if the Professor here is trying to inform us that you are a witch, so I would assume it would be highly dangerous to leave you untrained. You may attend, but you had better find a way to keep in touch."

Hermione launched herself into their arms crying in relief, "Oh thank you, thank you!"

Prof. McGonagall handed them a letter and a list of supplies and with that she stood and spoke, "Now let's go get your supplies."

They were whisked away to a dingy pub in London called the Leaky Cauldron, and then made their way out the back. After Prof. McGonagall took out her wand and touched a pattern of bricks, the wall opened revealing a bustling street that looked to be straight out of a Dickens novel. The people were wearing attire similar to the Professor and seemed to busily making their way form storefront to storefront. The Grangers followed Prof. McGonagall to the head where a strange white building with columns stood. The sign labeled it Gringott's. Prof. McGonagall explained that the goblins ran the bank for the wizards and witches, and that they needed to convert their money to galleons before shopping.

After a quick exchange at the counter, the group went to each store purchasing various items on the list, though Hermione's favorite one was the book store Flourish & Blotts, where she selected books on everything she could imagine. After the shopping was done, they went to Ollivander's Wands. The shop was very homey in nature, filled with boxes stacked upon shelves, looking much like a shoe store. They were greeted by a kindly old man.

He was wearing a tweed sweater vest and Benjamin Franklin bifocals, he spoke up. "Ah, Professor McGonagall, it is so nice to see you again. I almost forgot it was that time of year. Well, let's have it, who is getting a wand today? This pretty young lady here, I presume?"

Hermione answered, "Yes sir, My name is Hermione Granger."

The old man began gathering a strange measuring tape and a few assorted items and then asked, "So which is your wand arm, Miss Granger?"

Hermione extended her right arm and answered, "I write with my right hand, so I would assume my right arm, sir."

Olivander took the measurements and opened a small box handing the wand to Hermione. He encouraged her, "Go on, give it a wave, the wand chooses the wizard, so you'll feel it when we have your wand."

Hermione took the wand and gave it a swish like she had seen Prof. McGonagall do at the house. The feeling was incredible and the sparks danced merrily from its tip.

Ollivander applauded and spoke with glee, "Oh, a perfect match for you, 10 inches, vinewood with dragon heartstring, a great wand for charms, transfiguration and intricate spellwork. You are going to do great things one day!"

Hermione paid the fee and the party ended the trip with a trip to Fortescue's for ice cream before returning home. Hermione rushed to her room and began reading her books. She was fascinated by Arithmancy, Runes and wandless magics, which she found herself having a deep affinity for each of those subjects.

However, the real reason behind her enthusiasm was that she was going to finally find her Harry, so she poured herself into the new knowledge hoping to impress him with her abilities. She drifted to sleep that night with her nose in a book about mind magics, dreaming of soft raven hair and deep emerald eyes. This was the first night she began to realize that there was more to her feelings for him than just a simple friendship. She was totally and completely in love with him, but was much too young to quite understand what those feelings meant.

The question she wanted to know was where had he been, and would she be seeing him again next week? 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: JKR owns all things Harry Potter…I just swim in her pool : )**

**AN: I thank all my readers, who make me feel special. Please help me out with **

**the reviews. It really makes my day. **

**A special note goes out to all of you did review. Thank you for your encouragement as it really has kept me going with this fic. **

Harry Potter awoke after some time had passed. He had dim memories of the past four years, but one thing he was determined to do was find out what had happened to Hermione. She was his only friend, and he had been unable to see her, or to let her know he still valued her friendship.

He turned over in his bed, which was inside the dingy room above the _Leaky Cauldron._ There on the end table was a folded sheet of parchment. He had not needed to use his glasses in a very long time, as his eyesight was no longer poor. He could remember certain details from the last few years, but anything else was a blank. _Oh well, at least I'm not with the Dursleys anymore._

Harry smiled at the thought. He reached over and unfolded the parchment and on it was a note which read:

_Harry-san,_

_We thought it best to help you shield your mind from those who might try to use you to find us, so we safeguarded your training and the knowledge of who you have been in a type of mind-shielding. The important things are shielded away inside your deepest center. One would have to get through all of your defenses to reach it, and then they would have to know the secret to locate the inner Harry. Harry, you have been like a son to me, and well do a cherish your spirit. You will find that all of your training is available to you when you need it, but you will be able to function as a normal eleven year old boy. You are ninja remember our honor code. Help those who cannot defend themselves. You will remember my face, but not the reason why, so remember me kindly and above all else, be careful trusting adults in this new world, for they might use you toward their own agendas. This message is set to disintegrate upon completion, so live well and fight for the good of your people. In your trunk, you will find a few of your most cherished possessions. They will give you the edge when it comes to facing evil._

_Soke _

_PS Happy Birthday! _

The letter vanished in a cloud of dust. Harry then went over to his trunk, and looked within, he had clothing, his mess kit, toiletries and a few assorted drawings listed as _katas. _Besides each drawing was Japanese script, which Harry could surprisingly read. They instructed how each movement was to be carried out. Harry also found a few other goodies hidden inside. He found a ninja's _gi, _complete with mask and hood, along with a pair of Glock G23 .40 caliber handguns, each equipped with silencers and scopes, and coming with harnesses and holsters. There was also a wicked katana and short blade with scabbards.

Harry tried on the gun harness and it disappeared from view. He couldn't even feel the harness, nor the holsters. Panicking he reached to the positions where he thought the guns were holstered and relaxed as he felt the oddly comforting feeling of his palms touching the grips. The same thing happened with the blades, but Harry somehow knew they would be ready to use if needed. The last thing he found were two wrist holsters, both preloaded with shuriken and darts. There even was a strange spot for an additional item, Though Harry was unsure of what exactly it would house, so he put them on, and again unable to see or feel them, but he knew they would be there should he need them.

Being an eleven year old, Harry experimented a bit and found that his shuriken nor darts never missed a target and recalled to his wrist holster after impact, his sidearms made no noise when fired and never needed to restock his ammunition. The post by his bed, however was destroyed. Harry put away his toys back into the holsters and decided it best to find someplace to practice and test the blades. He dressed and closed the door to his modest room, heading down the hall to the rickety staircase leading down to the pub below. He looked around and noticed that the pub was filled with people wearing strange robes.

They were laughing and talking amongst themselves. He made his way to the barkeep, and politely called, "Excuse me, sir. Where am I supposed to go to get supplies for Hogwarts?"

The large bald man smiled an extolled exuberantly, "Why Diagon Alley of course, young wizard! You are that first timer the old man paid for a room upstairs. Name's Tom and this is my pub 'The Leaky Cauldron.' What do ya think? It's not much but the food is hot and the drinks are good. Hogwarts supplies…if yer lookin' to get those things, you'll be needing to stop by Gringott's first. The goblins'll let you take out some galleons if ya have a vault, or change the muggle money to galleons for a fee. What's yer name lad?"

Harry felt at ease around Tom the barkeep but he still wanted to remain anonymous for as long as he could he answered in kind, "What's in a name, Tom? I'll have some bangers and hash, and a cuppa please."

Tom laughed heartily, "Ah a man of mystery, spot on mate! It'll be 2 sickles please."

Harry opened a small pouch he had at his belt and removed 3 small silver coins and placed them on bar top. "There you go, my good man. These are sickles, and I even threw in another for the good company."

Tom grinned and slid the coins into his meaty palm and dumped them into a jar behind the counter, before bringing a teacup and the fixings to Harry's spot. He then lifted the kettle and poured some into Harry's cup before putting it back onto the hearth. "There ya go, lad! One cuppa. I'll be back in a moment with yer bangers."

Harry quickly fixed his tea and took a sip of the hot liquid. It was a decent blend and its earthy flavors helped relax Harry's mind for a moment. He needed to find a way to locate Hermione, but today he needed to find a place to do his kata and then gather his supplies for school. He was going to prepare himself for school so he wouldn't be behind the other students, who having been raised in the wizarding world probably had him at a slight disadvantage. Bullies would take advantage of his inability to take care of himself and though certain he could easily out-stripe them physically, Harry was not certain about how much good that would do him should they start casting spells at him.

Harry's musings were interrupted by the barkeep returning with the plate of food that Harry had ordered. It smelled interesting and the portions were certainly generous, but to Harry, who though lacking concrete proof was probably used to a lighter fare if the condition of his young body was any judge, the plate seemed enormous. Harry's eyes bugged out as he choked a response, "Tom! That's enough food to feed ten of me. Would you care to split it with me?"

Tom who had never had someone offer him food while working was pleased by this kind act and answered, "Sure lad, I'll divide it up real quick here."

Tom deftly sliced the bangers and moved half of the hash to Harry's plate. He then transferred half of the bangers, and the two dug in with enthusiasm. The flavors were excellent, and both man and boy had devoured the plate in a short time.

Harry finished the last of his tea and then slid off the stool, "Thanks Tom! So how do I get to this Diagon Alley?"

Tom called over to another man, "Oi! Arthur. This 'ere lad needs to get to the Alley. Can you help 'im?"

A tall ginger dressed in slightly shabby robes walked over with a friendly smile on his middle-aged face. He looked at Harry with his hazel eyes and spoke, bending slightly to help compensate for the height difference. "Hi, My name is Arthur Weasely. Nice to meet you. So, it's your first year at Hogwarts, huh? Well, I've six children who've gone through that school, two of them have graduated already and are doing well in their jobs. My son Bill is a curse-breaker for Gringott's, and he's in Egypt. My second son, Charlie works with dragons in Romania. I miss them, but they come home to visit at times so it's not all that bad."

Harry could tell the man was a nice person and somehow instinctively knew that he could be trusted, so he answered, "Well, Mr. Weasley, it is nice to meet you too. I guess Tom wanted you to take me to the Alley?"

Arthur answered, "Sure! Follow me my boy!" They went to the other side of the common room and Arthur opened a door which led to a small courtyard with a brick wall on the other side. Arthur reached inside his robe and took out a thin stick and poked the wall at various places. When done, the wall began shifting and the bricks aligned into an arch.

Arthur grinned, "There you go, son, Diagon Alley! Just step through and you're on your way! Gringott's is the building at the end of the Alley, so you may want to start by going there."

Harry grinned excitedly, "Thank you Mr. Weasely! I guess I'll see to it now."

Arthur smiled and tousled Harry's hair, "Take care, lad."

Harry walked past the bustling shopping area, seeing the strange new sights. Children his age were busily being ushered about by parents and siblings. He could not help but feel a hint of jealousy and shame wash over him, wishing his parents were alive. He could imagine the pride on their faces as they escorted him about, but Harry quickly abandoned that train of thought as it had begun to bring a few tears to his eye.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice a young girl his age exit the bookstore in front of him and he all but plowed the poor girl over as she knocked into him. On instinct he deftly reached out and caught her as she exclaimed, "Watch it you dolt! Has anyone ever…"

He noticed a pulsating tingle run up and down his arms as he had caught her, and found himself staring into the deepest blue eyes he had ever seen. She was petite in stature and her symmetrical features hinted at the beauty she would soon become. He saw the look in her eyes soften, and he immediately responded, "My apologies, milady. I was lost in thought and obviously I failed to pay attention to my surroundings. I humbly beg your pardon." He grinned at her as he helped set her aright and then began picking up her scattered belongings and neatly replaced them into her shopping sacks.

The young girl responded, "I'm sorry I was so harsh, and thank you kindly for helping me recover my belongings and catching me. My name is Daphne Greengrass and it is refreshing to meet a true gentleman. I'm going to Hogwarts this term."

Harry bowed and kissed Daphne's knuckles lightly, causing her to blush, while he replied, "It is indeed an honor to make your acquaintance Miss Greengrass. My name is Harry Potter." _Please don't make a scene! Please don't make a scene! Please don't make a scene!_

Daphne recovered quickly, "Well, Mr. Potter, I believe the honor is mine as well. I believe I can find it my heart to forgive you, but my forgiveness will come at a small price. We can discuss it over an ice cream over at _Fortescue's_ if you have the time."

Harry grimaced slightly, "Miss Greengrass it would certainly be a privilege for you to allow me to purchase a scoop for you, but I see you are with your family at the moment and I am afraid I must first visit _Gringots _as I have no means to pay for anything until I finish with my business. I'm not quite sure how long it will take, and it would be awfully rude of me to agree to something and then be unable to attend. May we perhaps postpone such plans for a more opportune moment?"

Harry noticed the flash of disappointment that washed over Daphne's face before she smiled softly and responded, "I believe we might be able to arrange for something. Thank you for helping again Mr. Potter. I hope I'll see you again soon." Then she stood on her toes and kissed Harry's cheek softly, blushing and then almost darting away into another store.

Harry stood rooted in place and grinning like a fool. _Wow! That was something!_

Harry made his way to the end of the Alley, and climbed the steps that led to the gleaming white building called _Gringots_. Inside he found opulent adornments carpets and marble and of course goblins. Harry had never seen a goblin before, but he did notice that the diminutive creatures were intimidating, whether dressed as bankers or in ceremonial armor complete with swords and spears.

As he stood in line, a goblin approached him and spoke, "You are Harry James Potter son of James and Lily Potter? Chief Director Ragnok requests you to meet with him on a matter of strictest import. Follow me."

He followed the goblin to a room where another older and wiser goblin stood conversing in a strange guttural language. Harry took the moment to scan the room but found nothing out of place. The director was taller and dressed more opulently than the other goblins he had seen. His chambers had two guards armed to the teeth posted at the entry and two more inside behind his desk. He motioned for Harry to have a seat and Harry complied, recognizing the authority this individual carried was the equivalent of the soke within his clan.

The director began, "My lord, it is an honor to meet you. My name is Ragnok, Chief Director of Gringott's and king of the European Goblin clans. I am pleased that you have agreed to meet with me today."

Harry responded, "It is an honor to meet you as well esteemed Chief Director, but please address me as Harry, as I am quite sure you carry much more honor within these halls than I do at this time. I will still refer to you as Chief Director unless granted leave to refer to you as otherwise. My soke would have my ears if I dishonored my clan by doing anything else as protocol would demand."

Ragnok grinned and replied, "Very well Harry, I am once again refreshed to hear that someone as young as yourself would grant such honor as you have to a mere goblin. Most wizards demand and treat us as if we are rubbish. The reason I have asked you to meet with me has to do with your parents' will. Upon your eleventh birthday, you have become Lord Potter, with all rights and privileges that the title carries, except for the votes in the Ministry, which you need to designate to a proxy by the time that you enter school."

Harry responded, "I accept this honor. What do you need from me to make this happen?"

Ragnok pulled a silver dagger from a sheath slowly and Harry immediately came on-guard. The goblin sensed the mood in the room shift, and carefully explained, "This ceremonial dagger is imbued with runic symbols that give it powerful properties. I only use it in situations like these. I will hand it to you to inspect, but I assure there are no poisons or trickery involved. I need you to make a small cut and allow three drops to be collected over this stone, the stone will glow a bright gold and then you simply speak the words of power, 'I, Harry James Potter, by right of blood and in accordance with ancient law do herby claim my birthright in the name of Merlin' then the stone will either accept your oath or reject it accordingly."

Harry took the proffered blade hilt first and did as Ragnok had directed. The glow filled the room and Harry's scar began burning like a raging inferno, intensifying to the point that he almost lost consciousness, he screamed in agony as an inky black mist burst from the rupture and shrieked in an unearthly cold high-pitched squeal before exploding in a shower of white-hot sparks. The pain subsided quickly following the mist and then faded away as the light ebbed, returning the room to its former state as if nothing had happened.

Harry glared at Ragnok before growling, "a little warning about the pain would have been nice, Chief Director!"

Ragnok recovered from his shock and responded, "Harry, I had no idea that this would happen. Never in our recorded history has this ritual caused anyone pain, much less the rest of the situation. How do you feel now?"

Harry answered, "Well, the pain is gone, and I feel strangely like a weight has been lifted off of my mind. I feel stronger and more energized. Whatever that was did something, and I think it was good. I apologize for raising my voice at you, but the pain had not quite subsided yet, and I was not quite able to think clearly. Now may I see this will, please?"

Ragnok grinned and clapped his hands loudly, "Of course, Harry, you may view the will."

A servant entered carrying a stone bowl filled with a strange liquid and a crystalline vial that swirled with a silvery light, which he surrendered to Ragnok. Ragnok then placed the bowl on the desk and unstoppered the vial, pouring the contents into the bowl. The bowl glowed with a soft blue light and then a white fog billowed forth, coalescing into a human form.

Harry looked at the form as it took shape and choked back a cry as he saw a man that looked much like an older version of him standing before him. The ghostly form began to speak, _"I, James Harold Potter, being of sound mind and body on this 15__th__ day of October, 1981, do hereby declare the following contents as my final will and testament, superseding and voiding all other statements arranged before this date._

_To Sirius Black aka Padfoot, my brother in all but name, I do herby bequeath the guardianship of my son Harry James Potter. Padfoot, please take care of Harry and raise him to be a good man someday. Teach how to live life to the fullest with honor and compassion, to love with his whole heart, to fight for what is right, upholding the honor of his name and that of his friends and loved ones to the best of his ability and above else, to know how to laugh, both in the face of danger and at a good prank! Teach him the Marauding ways, and do not let him blindly follow that old goat fucker! He is not to be trusted. The other provision is that under no circumstances ever will harry have anything to do with my sister-in-law and her git of a husband! They are right evil bastards and Harry will be better off not ever having known them. Have Moony help you in this endeavor, because Merlin forbid he should fade away into obscurity. I also name you as the executor of Harry's estate, so invest wisely and don't waste it all on debauchery or you know Hurricane Lily will come back to haunt your mangy arse and hex you bits into oblivion!_

_To Remus John Lupin, my other brother from another mother, I do hereby bequeath to you my flat in Soho, London and a stipend of 100,000 galleons to be replenished bi-annually with the provision that you find yourself a wardrobe and a good woman! Live life, good man! Help keep Padfoot towing the line and make sure Harry turns out to be a right good bloke!_

_To Harry James Potter, my son and greatest asset, I bequeath the Lordship of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, with all rights and privileges to its name. We love you more than you can ever know, and may you become the greatest wizard you can be. Listen to Padfoot and Moony, because although they may seem a bit barmy, they are great men and even greater friends. I would rather have no one else at my side in the thick of it. I also bequeath to you all of my assets and possessions along with your mother's in it's entirety. The wizarding world does not allow women to bequeath, so upon marriage, all assets become the responsibility of the head of household to handle. In the family vault, you find a journal that belonged to her. Read it and you will find what she wanted to say to you. Remember again, Harry, we love you."_

The mist faded away and the light died upon this conclusion. Ragnok gave the boy some time to process everything before producing a handkerchief, which he gave to Harry so Harry could wipe the tears from his face. Ragnok spoke, handing Harry a sheet of parchment detailing an itemized list of assets, "I will read the rest of this to you if you are ready, Harry."

Harry regained his composure and replied, "Yes, please, Chief Director. I am ready to continue."

**ASSETS**

***by right of conquest**

**Liquid:**

**Vaults #1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6*, 25, 371 and 687**

**15,687,921,433 galleons, 97 sickles and 5 knuts**

**Note: Vaults 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 and 25 are high security vaults belonging to the Royal House of Emrys, the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, the Ancient and Noble Houses of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Perevell **

**Vault #371 is a standard vault belong to the Noble House of Devonshire**

**Vault #687 is a trust vault which remains available to Harry James Potter upon his claiming of birthright. It is to be set at 20,000 Galleons and refreshed to this amount upon his birthday each year until the age of 17. Upon this date all funds will be remanded to the main vault #2. **

**All funds can be viewed in a more differentiated detailed report if necessary.**

**Properties:**

**Domestic: **

**Strathclyde, Cornwall, the Valley of Nèamh (Hogsmead ,Hogwarts Castle, and the Forbidden Forest) Potter Manor, Devon (Ottery St. Catchpole, the Burrow and surrounding land excluding the Rookery and Longbottom Manor) Godric's Hollow, Wales, Greater and Little Hangleton, Diagon Alley, London, Surrey**

**Foreign: **

**Estates: Chateau du Potier, French Riviera, France La Casa de la Quinta, Seville, Spain, Potter House, Southampton Village New York, USA**

**Current market value: unavailable as some of the estates are invaluable**

**Flats: London, Dover England Glasgow, Edinburg, Scotland, Dublin, Ireland, Paris, Cannes, Versailles, Bordeaux, France, Rome, Venice, Naples, Milan, Italy, Athens, Crete, Greece, St. Petersburg, Russia, Amsterdam, The Netherlands, Copenhagen, Denmark, Bern, Switzerland, Hong Kong, China, Tokyo, Japan, Bombay, India, Sydney, Perth, Melbourne, Australia, Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, New York City, New York, Chicago, Illinois, Atlanta ,Georgia, Miami, Florida, Houston, Texas, Boulder, Colorado, Malibu, California, Honolulu, Hawaii, USA, Montreal, Quebec, Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada**

**Current market value: 145,364,704, 903 galleons, 54 sickles, 55 knuts **

**Investments and Holdings**

**Domestic: Firebolt Company 75%, Grunnings Drill Company, Trustee 55%, Virgin Mobil 25%, Harrod's 25%, Aegis 15%, **

**Foreign: IBM, Apple, Microsoft, Dell, AT&T, Sprint, Disney, ExxonMobil, GTE (AN: Merges into Verizon Wireless in 2004) Viacom, Turner Broadcasting System, RCA Records, Time Warner**

**Current value: 235,555,678,937 galleons, 93 sickles, 23 knuts**

**Valuables: House Rings, Engagement Rings, Wedding Sets, Jewelry, Armor, Weaponry and Artifacts from Private Collections**

**Ward Stones, Runic Devices**

**Books, Scrolls and Engravings **

**23,563,245 known volumes of magical and non-magical literature including family grimiores**

**Legal Documents**

**Trade Alliances:**

**Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Longbottom, Black & Bones **

**Ancient and Noble Houses of Greengrass, Delacour, Chang, Abbott, Lupin, **

**Noble Houses of Lovegood, Weasely, Patil, Diggory and Goldstein**

**Houses of Evans, Creevey, and Vane**

**Strategic Alliances:**

**Most Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom**

**Ancient and Noble Houses of Chang, Delacour and Lupin**

**Noble Houses of Weasely and Diggory**

**House of Finnegan**

**Marriage Contracts**

**Most Ancient & Noble House of Bones**

**Ancient & Noble House of Greengrass**

**Noble House of Weasely**

All outstanding Marriage Contracts will be fulfilled by the 16th birthday of the current Lord or he shall forfeit his title and assets to the Wizengamot for wholesale auction as required by law. House potter currently controls a total of 50 votes out of 150 current proxy Albus Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbldore.

_Greengrass? Marriage? _The room began to spin and the world faded to black.

**AN: *Wipes brow* Sorry about the cliffie, but I think any eleven year old boy being told he was responsible for getting married to a girl ****would have fainted too. Next chapter deals with King's Cross and the Express, Reuniting and Girl Problems, Enter the Malfoy, and *Cue the "Imperial Death March" meeting Dumbles and his pet bat Count Snivellus. I'm uncertain whether to redeem him as a character or condemn him. Shoot me some reviews and let me know what you lot think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: JKR owns all things Harry Potter…I just swim in her pool : )**

**AN: I thank all my readers, who make me feel special. Please help me out with **

**the reviews. It really makes my day. **

**A special note goes out to all of you did review. Thank you for your encouragement as it really has kept me going with this fic. **

_Sweet Morgana! I just kissed Harry Potter!_ She swooned as she recalled how his deep mesmerizing emerald green eyes made her heart flutter and her knees melt. He was so handsome and chivalrous, too. Her pureblood mind had already begun to form tentative plan before she even ducked into the next store. She was terribly disappointed he could not treat her to ice cream, but she was not about to give up so easily. Daphne Aurora Potter definitely had a nice ring to it. _I will marry that boy one day._

She would befriend him quickly, and then after proving herself indispensable, she would maneuver the relationship into something more than a friendship. She would have to be careful as she knew she would not be the only one looking to become the future Mrs. Potter. She would have to insinuate herself delicately into his life and then patiently wait for her efforts to bear fruit, as boys tended to take a few more years to begin to see girls the same as girls tended to see boys. She had laid the groundwork today, so she would just have to build upon that foundation.

Daphne also realized that she would have to somehow passively deflect any other potential candidates' suits without alerting Harry of her designs. As she continued to ponder her next few moves, she was startled from her thoughts by her younger sister Astoria prancing into the room and stating, "Hey Daphne, a Gringot's owl just arrived and Father wants to see you in his study. You must have spent too much shopping today, huh? You know he said to only buy what was on the list. Now you are going to get it!" Astoria said the last bit and ended with a truly unladylike raspberry, which led to Daphne responding by tossing a pillow at her. Astoria dodged the projectile, but the chase had begun! Daphne gave up trying to visit her annoying little sister with violence and reported to her father's study. Daphne entered the room shortly before being joined by her mother, Vivian Greengrass. Vivian was the very essence of what a Pureblood Lady should be, beautiful beyond measure with a natural talent for transcending the political and expertly navigating the social waters of the Pureblood elite society. She was the fire and drive behind Adrian Greengrass, but she was hailed as the most demure and proper Lady in Wizarding Britain.

Adrian was a tall man of towering stature, whose good looks harkened back to his Saxon Viking heritage. He certainly looked as if he would be at ease on a dragon longboat, dressed in fur and mail hefting a mighty broad axe and sporting a beard. He was not however so boisterous as his appearance would suggest. He was a well-mannered reserved man with a sunny disposition, unless he was in public, when he was more of the stoic brooding type who quietly drank in his surroundings and projected a terrifying physical presence that intimidated most who approached him. This persona had helped him get the better end of many a trade deal for both his House and his official position as Director of Ministry Trade. He smiled and greeted his wife and eldest daughter, "My Ladies! I trust your trip to Diagon Alley went well? You both look absolutely stunning today, I must confess."

Daphne blushed as her father kissed her mother, while Daphne hugged his other side. Daphne responded, "Come on you two! I'm right here and the last thing I need is too watch you two snog each other to death!"

Adrian laughed as he released his wife, "Oh Princess, how do you think you and your sister got here?"

Vivian chimed in straightening her dress and hair before playfully pinching Daphne's cheek, "Exactly, and it won't be too much longer before you will be the one getting interrupted," then Vivian whispered, "but for the sake of your health and that of the young man you might be with, pray it is not your father who does the interrupting!"

Adrian balked, "HA! Any young wizard with enough stones to try to snog you while I'm in the House better be your future husband, young lady, and he had better be from a good family, or I'll boot him out of here so fast he'll think he just got hit by a portkey!"

Daphne blushed furiously as she recalled her rendezvous with Harry Potter earlier that day. She recovered quickly, but her mother looked at her with a raised brow and curious expression on her face, to which Daphne mouthed, "Later," and her mother just gave a slight nod. Daphne was curious about the Gringot's owl, and so she prompted in an attempt to get to the heart of the matter, "Father, Astoria had mentioned something about a mysterious letter arriving while we were out?"

Adrian's face went from full of mirth to business-like as he began, "It seems that young Harry Potter has re-entered our world, and claimed his birthright. Did you happen to see him today, Daphne?"

Daphne again blushed and her mother became very suspicious. Daphne quickly replied "Yes, father. I actually spoke with him in passing. We exchanged pleasantries outside of _Flourish & Blotts_. I invited him to come along with us, but he declined politely in favor of pressing business with Gringot's. Now we know the results of said meeting, which brings us here to this conversation. He seemed to be a well-spoken, honorable young man and I think he will make a great potential ally for our House in the future, so I plan on cultivating our initial acquaintance into a friendship. Hopefully in doing so, he will be favorable to future alliances and such."

Arian was impressed with his daughter's savvy and beamed. He spoke, "You really are your mother's daughter! I fully endorse your efforts, Princess. Invite him to visit sometime, because I would like to get to know him a bit better." Daphne looked at her father in shock, and he continued, "After all, our families have been in alliance since we first arrived in Britain. I would like to help him in the economic efforts so we can both benefit more from these alliances."

Daphne was excited at the prospect of her intended- well, her crush coming over, and she answered in kind, "Thank you Father! I'll do just that! May I please be excused, as I really am exhausted from the shopping trip? I'd like to have Mimsy just bring me a light snack to my room and forgo supper."

Adrian waved his hand in acquiescence to his daughter's request before returning to his work. Daphne made her way back to her room and shut the door. She Flew onto her bed and commenced squealing into her pillow. _Father is condoning my plans! SQUEEE! That boy WILL be my future husband yet!_

**-oOoOOoOo-**

Molly Weasley was a bitter woman inside. She came from a wealthy family, she was brilliant at charms and potions, and had been on the fast track to becoming the first Prewitt to become Head Girl, until that dreadful Astronomy tower incident. She was extremely old fashioned in her views of family and a witches place, as her family had a reputation of being archconservative, so her views were no surprise to her fellow classmates, especially since she was so vocal about her opinions. She was so opinionated that most of the other witches avoided her, or ridiculed her.

Thus, she had been shameless teased, earning her the nickname Molly "Prude-it." However her deepest secret was that she was far from prude as her reputation would suggest. She was not discreet with her passions and sought to share them with the boys of Hogwarts quite frequently. She shagged well and often during those years, but for some reason her lovers never mentioned her activities to the witches for fear of her brothers, the infamous Twins of Terror.

Gideon and Fabian Prewitt were popular and handsome boys, and witches fell at their collective feet like wheat from a scythe. They were also hot-tempered and prone to extreme bouts of violence over their baby sister. They were pranksters of legendary proportions, but they were being quickly overshadowed however by the "Marauders" led by James Potter and Sirius Black. The Terror Twins had tried to school the young upstarts in the hierarchy of Hogwarts, but every time the Twins tried to prank the foursome, the Marauders simply turned the tables and left the Twins looking like fools.

Molly had used this power struggle to hide her clandestine love life, and was really good at staying out of the lime-light, until she met Arthur Weasely. He was a handsome young man, who was gentle and good humored by nature. Yet, out of all of the boys she had met, he was the only one aside from the Marauders who refused her advances. She remedied this by brewing amortentia and dosing his butterbeer with it during a Hogsmeade weekend. That night, they were rutting around the Astronomy Tower, and while on her knees in front of Arthur after their third session that evening, her brothers walked in on Molly's activities. Refusing to believe their baby sister would be so wanton as to do such things, Gideon and Fabian challenged Arthur to a duel of honor. The stakes were a public apology versus support in Arthur asking for Molly's hand. After hearing the young man's profession of love for their sister and witnessing his willingness to duel two highly skilled opponents to prove it, the Twins backed down and welcomed Arthur to the family.

Molly wanted to marry Arthur on her own terms, but she had forgotten to take her potion and soon found herself pregnant with her firstborn Bill. Molly and Arthur married over the Christmas break and Molly stayed home at Arthur's family estate, a veritable pigs' wallow called "The Burrow" located outside of Ottery St. Catchpole in Devon. She pretended to be the good wife, but she truly loathed the place. She had to admit the sex was good back then, so after graduation, while Arthur trained to be an Unspeakable and joined Dumbledore's "Order of the Phoenix," in which he and the Twins and a few other classmates battled the Dark Lord's "Death-Eaters." Molly was afraid for her family, but Unspeakables made a good living, so Molly was confident that Arthur would with her direction be able to give them a life that would be much more comfortable. Charlie was born soon after, and Molly even joined the Order too.

Then Arthur had to piss off Lucius Malfoy. Arthur and he had fought during a nasty battle and Arthur almost killed Lucius. The next day, Artur received notice that he was being discharged and transferred to the Department of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts, where his talents would be better suited as a "blood traitor." Molly arranged a secret meeting with Lucius to "persuade," him to change his mind, but after using Molly in some of the most disgusting and degrading sexual acts she had ever heard of, Lucius still refused to do anything, and nine months later, Percy was born. She never told Arthur about Lucius, but during another battle, Bellatrix LeStrange taunted Arthur by insinuating that Molly was a tart letting her brother-in-law have his way with her. Arthur of course, lost it and almost killed the crazy bint in a fit of rage!

Her brothers died and she damn near went around the twist, but Arthur comforted her. The twins came along shortly after, then Ron. Meanwhile, the Marauders had graduated and joined the fracas. James and Sirius became Aurors and Remus a hit wizard. Lily became the resident potions mistress and teamed with Remus as the research team. Shortly after Molly was pregnant with Ron, James and Lily Potter, along with Frank and Alice Longbottom announced they were expecting. The whole Order was excited for them. They threw a party and during a lull in the action, they each had sons. Frank and Alice had Neville, and James and Lily had Harry. Then Dumbledore summoned everyone to a hushed meeting, and announced that a plot was in the works to coerce the Potters and Longbottoms into quitting the war.

Shortly after the announcement, Molly was pregnant with Ginevra, and the two families went into hiding. Then tradgedy struck as the Potters were killed, betrayed by Sirius Black, who murdered Peter Pettigrew and was sent to Azakaban for life. Meanwhile, Frank and Alice were tortured into insanity by Barty Crouch Jr. and the LeStranges, but before they could harm Neville, the Order showed and apprehended the Death Eaters.

The only plus to all of it, was that somehow in trying to kill Harry, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was vanquished and young Harry survived the killing curse. He was escorted to live somewhere with relatives, and the Wizarding World had not heard from him since. However, Dumbledore had come calling shortly after Ginevra or "Ginny" as Molly and the family called her was born. He met with Arthur and Molly as Harry Potter's magical guardian. He proposed that Harry and Ginny be entered into a marriage contract. Molly was thrilled that her little Ginny would become the next Mrs. Potter, and be able to help her mother reclaim her rightful place amongst the Pureblood elite, so Molly helped Dumbledore convince Arthur to sign the contract.

Molly bought her all of the Harry Potter children's books and was delighted when her daughter came to her claiming that she wanted to marry Harry Potter. She then encouraged Ginny's beliefs until the young girl would be almost prepared to do anything to realize her dream by now. That's why she was ecstatic when Arthur announced that he had received an owl informing him of Harry Potter's return to the Wizarding World. She just had to find a way to push the two children together…yes, Molly Weasely nee Prewitt was on her way back.

**-oOoOOoOo-**

Susan Bones was excited to finally be going to Hogwarts. Her aunt Amelia Bones was the Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and she wanted to be an Auror one day, too. She was a serious young witch with a wry sense of humor and a strong sense of fair play. However, she was a lonely young witch as her parents had passed away when she was a baby, killed by Death Eaters during the war. She lived with her aunt Amelia who had lost her husband in the same war and since Amelia was unable to have children, Susan was the sole heiress to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Bones.

Her only friends were a young witch named Hannah Abbott, who was a silly girl with a sunny personality, and Neville Longbottom, who was a shy young wizard. Nevilee was short and squat, almost pudgy. He was also a bit of klutz, but he was gentle by nature and very keen on nature. Neville was a young prodigy when it came to plants, and he was almost always working in his Gran's gardens and greenhouses. Susan and Hannah visited the Longbottoms frequently and the three children were inseparable. Hannah had a small crush on Neville, who was as a young boy oblivious to it all.

Susan often amused herself by watching her friend trying to entice the shy boy into noticing her. Hannah's antics quite often caused Susan to laugh spontaneously, which frustrated her friend, and the two would peck at each other until Neville broke it up. Susan was the heart of the group, as she constantly made the other two aware of the emotions behind things. Neville was the peacekeeper and defender of the group, constantly defending the witches from the adults who caught them when they got into mischief, and Hannah was the adventurer. She constantly came up with new ideas and games to play.

Susan was quietly watching Neville and Hannah, while Neville was trying to water the greenhouse, and Hannah would lean close to his side and steal a kiss to his cheek. Just as Hannah tried to capitalize on the moment, Neville would move to the next plant and Hannah would grimace in frustration and then the process would repeat itself. She laughed to herself, and stared at her reflection in the fountain. She was a large girl, though not fat, with curious blue eyes and deep red hair worn in a long braid down her back. She was always told that she would be a great beauty one day, but she just could not see it. Hannah was petite, blonde and cute. She could definitely see how Hannah would never have trouble finding a boyfriend as they got older.

She was brought out of her musings by a call from Neville's Gran, "SUSAN! Your auntie just floo called over. She needs you to come home."

Susan made her way back to the manor calling, "Yes, Lady Longbottom! I'm coming right away!"

_Strange…I wonder why she would call me home so soon?_

Susan stepped out of the floo and made her way to her auntie's sitting room to find her auntie looking shocked and somewhat upset at a letter. Susan announced herself, "I'm home, Auntie. What is going on?"

Amelia smiled softly at her charge and took her hand, "Well, I received this owl from Gringot's and apparently Harry Potter is on his way to Hogwarts this year."

_Okay. What does this have to do with me?_

Her aunt looked nervous and continued, "He somehow claimed his birthright and he happens to be the heir to more than just the Potter fortune. Amongst some of the ancient documents, they found a marriage contract between our Houses. Sweetie, you are betrothed to Harry Potter."

_WHAT! Harry Potter? THE Harry Potter? I have not even met the boy and we are betrothed?_

Her auntie continued, "I know this is a shock, and I will find a way to dissolve it if I can, but I felt you had a right to know."

Susan, who had never even thought much of boys yet, was shocked but the more she thought about it, the more she liked the idea. _Hmm. Susan Bones Potter…_

She smiled and gave her aunt a big hug, as she spoke, "Well, I guess I'll find out what kind of guy he is come September. We can decide where to go with this from there. Who knows? Maybe he will be a great guy that will take care of me. I want to try to be his friend first. If I can do that, then maybe this won't be so bad!"

Yes, this year was definitely going to prove interesting for Susan Bones.

**-oOoOOoOo-**

Harry came back to the land of the living with a start. He found it humorous that he could have sworn Ragnok had told him he was contracted to marry a Daphne Greengrass, the beautiful young witch, whom he had met earlier that day. Sure she was nice, but Harry thought Hermione was nice and he was not about to propose marriage to her until they were much older and he had at least found out if she wanted to date him first. _What is wrong with these people? Do they have to do things so backwards?_

Ragnok was by Harry's side, along with a goblin healer. Ragnok's face showed concern as he spoke, "Harry? Are you alright there, child? We have yet to conclude our business here, when I believe you lost consciousness on us. I took the liberty of sending owls to all of your contracted partners, informing them that you were the new Lord Potter and were interested in renewing all outstanding contracts. If you would like, I can have Griphook, your account manager present to guide you, thereby minimizing the chances of anyone trying to back out because of your age."

Harry blinked and responded as he sat back up straight, "That would be acceptable, and while we are discussing contracts, this marriage contract business is not serious is it? I mean, I may be a new Lord and all, but I am only eleven! I barely know anything at all about being a wizard, much less being a Lord, and then they want to throw in a few wives? What sort of morons are these wizards?"

Ragnok laughed as did the healer and Griphook, their non-human faces looking downright savage as they bared their pointy teeth. Ragnok almost fell over while extolling, "Are you certain you are not a goblin, Harry? We have been saying that for years now!"

Harry grinned and joined in the laughter for a moment before continuing his previous statement, "If that is someone's idea of a joke, I must say it is not funny. Seriously, I cringe at the thought of these same brilliant think-tanks in charge of my political decisions, so I am going to appoint Griphook as my proxy. At least goblins can follow logic. That way your people gain access to the legislative body. It is hard to ignore someone when they happen to be right in front of your face now is it not?"

Ragnok looked at Harry first in shock and then with respect, "That would be a mutually profitable proposition. We are honored that you would do such a thing, and we deem to call you brother. Your blood is now my blood, your kin are now mine, and your enemies are now my enemies. You are known as goblin kindred, and I and my brethren will gladly die in glorious battle by your side, so mote it be!"

At the conclusion of his speech, Ragnok sliced his palm with his belt knife and then passed to Harry, who after receiving a nod from Griphook did the same. They smacked palms together and there was a flash of ethereal light. The cuts sealed themselves and healed instantaneously. Ragnok promised Harry he would look into the strange variance in the rite of ascension from earlier and would send him a message, as soon as he was informed of anything. Harry signed all of the documents, including the one that transferred his proxy votes to Griphook and then bade Ragnok farewell, "May your vaults overflow with gold."

Ragnok finished, "And may you feast on the bones of your enemies while their blood pools on the field of battle, brother." Griphook and Harry left the Chief Director's office and they made their way to Harry's vault. The cart raced through the tunnels and halted at the vault. Griphook explained to Harry as he produced new key, "This is the key to the trust vault, take it from me and put into the indention in this wall, brother."

Harry did as Griphook asked and the wall opened revealing a small chamber stacked to the ceiling with gold coins. Griphook chuckled at Harry's look of wonder as he explained further, "These are galleons, the main currency of Magical Britain, and each one is worth 50 pounds sterling. Please take one of these pouches, called an everlasting money pouch, and fill it with galleons. Harry took an everlasting money pouch and filled it with some coins. He expected it to be heavy, but the pouch remained light.

Griphook then explained, "This pouch will remain empty until you reach inside and remove a coin. It is keyed to your magical signature and will not work for anyone else unless you are married or that person is your direct descendent, or designated heir."

Griphook then handed Harry what appeared to be a black credit card and continued, "This works like a muggle credit card and is linked to your vault. Only you can use it, and should it be misplaced or stolen, it will return to you, or in the event of your death, it will return to your spouse or magical heir. If there are no further questions, brother, then I will escort you back to the lobby and then you are free to leave."

Harry placed the card in his wallet and left with Griphook. He exited the bank and made his way through the Alley. He purchased all of the items on his list and then selected many other volumes on subjects such as arithmancy, ancient runes, potions and advanced applied spellcrafting. He also studied Pureblood society and customs, so as not to make a fool of himself. He was determined to absorb as much as he could about magic, so he vowed to read everything before getting on the Hogwarts Express.

Harry's last stop was _Ollivander's Fine Wands_ where Harry was supposed to purchase his wand. A strange little old man greeted him warmly, "Ah, Mr. Potter, or more precisely Lord Potter, I was wondering when I'd see you. Your parents came to me for their wands too. I never forget a wand. Your mother's was 10¼ inches willow with a unicorn tail core, rather swishy, excellent for charms, and your father's was 11 inches mahogany with a dragon heartstring core, rather pliable and great for transfiguration. Let us see which of my beauties will choose you, this fine day."

After he had tried almost every wand in the store, Harry had yet to find a match, so Ollivander paused for a moment before mumbling, "A difficult one you are…I wonder…let us see. Yes, this wand is very special, as it is one of only two of its kind. The core is the tail feather of a special phoenix who only gave me two. 11 inches holly, nice and supple. Go on! Give it swish!" Harry complied and sparks danced from its tip as he felt a warm uplifting sensation rush over him.

Ollivander applauded and extolled, "Ah! That would be the one! I've only ever sold one other like it, and I'm afraid it's brother is the one that gave you your scar. I expect many great things from you. Of course, the brother to your wand also was great and capable of great things. He went on to do many great things, terrible but great thing never the less."

Harry asked the eccentric wandmaker, "Thank you, sir. How much do I owe you today?"

Ollivander responded, "7 galleons please."

Harry produced the coins and hurried back to his room, eager to read his new books. He was about to begin a new chapter in his life, one as a wizard. He spent all night meditating and reading the new books, and after a light breakfast, he went for a run and practiced his katas. He studied his books after a shower and lunch, and then he practiced his magic. He found that he was proficient in every charm, jinx, hex and shield listed in the seven year curriculum, so he began to practice each of them silently.

His days consisted of this same routine, and harry began reading new books on combat magic. He found he could cast wandlessly as well, so he began working his spell work into his katas and began practicing his aim. He was deadly accurate and highly powerful, and his magic would only grow as time passed and he matured. Harry was ready to go to Hogwarts and find out more about his history, but more importantly he was ready to learn new skills that he would be unable to master due to his age or lack of supervision and partners.

He then began to wonder when he would get the opportunity to find Hermione again. He missed her and was anxious to find her again. He decided he would ask Griphook to look into it, and then visit her when he could. Harry was excited as he knew tomorrow was going to be an adventure. His first train ride to his new school….

**-oOoOOoOo-**

Hermione was rearing to go. She had all of her school equipment parked next to the garage door the previous night, and she had so much trouble sleeping that her mother had given her a mild sedative. To say there was one excited little witch in the Granger household would be a serious understatement!

She practically inhaled her breakfast and raced to the car so her parents could take her to King's Cross Station. "Come on! Let's go!" she urged her parents. _Do they not understand that Harry will be there?_

Hermione made her way to the platforms and saw a platform 9 and 10, but 9¾? She then saw a few people with carts just walk at the wall and disappear, so she hugged her parents goodbye and promised to write them often, before following suit. She made her way to the train, and boarded. She was busy searching through each passage when she felt a familiar presence, and raced toward the compartment she could feel the sensation originating.

She arrived at the compartment and threw herself inside as she cried, "HARRY! You're here!" When she felt his arms embrace her in return she lost all semblance of control and began sobbing, "Oh Harry! Where have you been? What have you been doing? Why didn't you come back? I knew you weren't just my imagination!"

Harry just rubbed her back gently while rocking her, "Calm down 'Mione, everything is alright now. We are together again, and that is what is important. So you are a witch too? Well, I am a wizard, but you know what I mean. I apologize for not returning and disappearing like I did, but I was hidden away for my own safety, and I cannot remember where I was or who I was with. I awoke in a room at the Leaky Cauldron, and before that I remember seeing those wizards show up at our school."

Hermione clung to him like she was afraid to let go, "Well, fine. I can accept that, for now, but you are right, we are together once more, right?"

Harry smiled warmly and placed a light kiss on her cheek, "Of course. Now let me help you with your belongings and then let's have a seat. Then you can tell me all about the last four years from your perspective, since mine is all hazy." At the feel of Harry's lips upon her skin, Hermione flushed a tomato red and stammered, "S-s-sure. Please if you would be so kind." As Harry stowed Hermione's trunk, Harry introduced her to Hedwig, his pet owl. Hermione curtsied in place and responded, "How do you do, pretty lady? I am Hermione Granger, an old friend of Harry's." Then she turned to ask him a question and it died upon her lips. Harry's shirt had risen up and she could see his muscles flexing. Harry used to be a thin waif-like young boy, but he was no longer such obviously. _If he is built like this now, can you imagine what he'll be like in a few years?"_

Hermione had definitely progressed well passed simple platonic feelings and well into the beginnings of a crush. Harry was a nice boy, well-mannered, handsome and everything about him exuded a quiet strength that made her feel safe, like home. She had found her Harry and no one was ever going to take him away again!

Just then, the door to the compartment slid open, and Hermione saw another girl standing there, her ice blue eyes drinking in the scene in front of her, Harry holding Hermione's hand and sitting close to her, while Hermione had relaxed her head on Harry's shoulder. This girl was regal in her bearing and flawless in her appearance. She had long honey blonde hair and was accompanied by a short creature that to Hermione looked like Yoda's cousin. The creature was wearing a tea cozy and had steel gray skin, with huge innocent looking eyes. The look on the young girls face as she made eye contact with Hermione spoke volumes, yet Hermione could not help but feel as if the newcomer was looking at her as some type of competitor.

She mentally prepared herself for a battle of wits, just in case. Noticing the disturbance and the stiffness in Hermione's posture, Harry shifted and upon seeing the young witch, he stood and greeted her with a formal bow as he took her hand in his and placed a soft kiss upon her knuckles, "Ah, Miss Greengrass, we meet again. I have to say I am quite in your debt for not having the time to treat you to that ice cream. Perhaps I could absolve myself by offering you a seat in this compartment?" Hermione felt her heart plummet as she silently cursed the young witch for intruding upon her reunion.

The witch in question had blushed at Harry's chivalrous greeting, as she gestured to the creature apparently giving permission to stow her belongings in the overhead, while responding, "That would be very acceptable, Lord Potter. If one recalls correctly, I proposed the possible ice cream, as a way to get to know you better, so I would of course be delighted to share your compartment for the duration of our little journey." Harry expertly guided the young witch to a seat, and made the proper introductions, "Miss Greengrass, this is my best friend Hermione Granger. We went to primary school together and have just recently reunited. We were in the process of getting reacquainted when you arrived. 'Mione, this is Daphne Greengrass. We literally bumped into one another when I was heading to Gringot's a few weeks ago. She and I were going to share a table at the ice cream parlor, but I had yet to gain any galleons, so I had to visit Gringot's first."

Daphne responded with her voice full of thinly veiled venom, "Miss Granger, I'm delighted to make your acquaintance. It must be nice to have such a strong history with Britain's greatest hero. Most muggleborn students would find it extremely overwhelming to be cast in the center of attention while still learning to accustom oneself to this world of ours. I am so looking forward to getting to know each other better." _Oh really? What a little- well for lack of a better word-witch!_

Hermione sat down next to the window, and Harry sat in between the two witches. Hermione responded in kind, "Yes, Miss Greengrass I was well aware of how famous Harry was the moment I read about his accomplishment in a few books. I knew he was special from the moment we met, but his celebrity was almost as shocking to uncover as the fact that I was a witch. He really always seemed to me to be Harry, my best friend and not some celebrity, although considering how we met and the events of that day, it should never have been a surprise that he was more than just Harry the quiet boy that saved me from those horrible bullies."

Daphne's eyes hardened momentarily as her mask slipped for a fraction of a second. _Ah, and the jealousy rears its ugly head…_

Daphne replied in response as she placed her hand delicately upon Harry's shoulder, "Always the gentleman, Lord Potter. I think that that must have been a fascinating story. Do tell."_Witch!_

Hermione looked at Harry, who silently bid her to not divulge everything. She quickly prepared to tell a near approximation of their story when the door to the compartment opened again. They heard the whistle sound in the background as two young witches and a pudgy boy stood outside. One witch was a slender petite blonde with long blonde braided pigtails, while the other was a tall broader young witch with deep red hair and soft blue eyes. The blonde asked politely, "Do you mind if we ride with you, because all the other compartments are full?"

Harry stood and responded much the same as he had when Daphne had first arrived. He bowed to each of the young witches and kissed their hands respectively, responding, "Why of course, milady. I am Lord Harry Potter, and these are my friends Hermione Granger and Daphne Greengrass. It is an honor to meet you." Each of the witches blanched at his introduction obviously recognizing Harry's name, while the wizard shrunk as if trying to fade into the background. "Well, Lord Potter. It is our honor to make your acquaintance as well. I am Hannah Abbott, and these are my friends Susan Bones and Neville Longbottom."

Harry extended a hand to the young wizard who looked at him awestruck, but gladly accepted the hand and they shook hands, Neville added nervously, "Lord Potter, as you may be aware, there is a long tradition of our Houses being allies, so I trust you will accept my pledge to honor that tradition, even if I may be slightly better than a squib."

Harry helped Neville stow away the gear and then bid everyone to sit before continuing, "Sure, Mister Longbottom. I would be delighted to count you as an ally and dare I say friend. How about you Miss Bones, would you care to be our friend?" Susan was nervous and seemed unable to look at Harry, but answered, "I would like that Lord Potter."

Harry grinned and addressed his friends, "good with that being said, I believe we are all friends now, so let us do away with all of the Lord Potter business. Just call me Harry. I may be Lord Potter now, but I hope as my friends you lot can see me as the 'real' me."

Everyone agreed and the group amused themselves by telling stories about their families. Harry found he identified with Neville and Susan as they all were lacking their parents, and were only children. Hannah and Daphne each had younger siblings, and Harry already knew that Hermione was an only child, but had both her parents. They speculated on things such as which house affiliation was best, and how each believed the sorting was accomplished. Everyone in the group was quickly becoming friends, but Hermione could not help but notice the hard looks being shot at her by Daphne when no one else was looking, or the shy glances Susan was making in Harry's direction. She just sat next to Harry and snuggled against him, reveling in how his mere presence was making her feel safe again. She had missed him terribly, and he apparently missed her too. Even with that fact, she still felt as though Daphne was going to be a thorn in her side when it came to Harry.

The regal young heiress kept finding reasons to touch him, but she was never blatantly aggressive. No, her strength was in her subtlety, her innate ability to draw his attention without having to overtly seek it. Harry was too polite to tell her if her actions were making him uncomfortable, but Hermione could tell something was not quite right. She would have to analyze the situation and do a bit of research on little miss perfect if she was going to be able to understand whether the little bint had ulterior designs on Harry or if she was genuine.

The trolley came by, and Harry purchased a bit of everything for the whole group, stating that he had yet to try any of it, and was curious, but unable to consume it all. While having a great time, the compartment opened and a pale blonde boy looked inside. He was flanked on either side by two huge boys who looked to have the collective intelligence of a tree stump. The poncy git spoke, "I heard Lord Potter was in this compartment. My name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. These are Crabbe and Goyle. You may be unaware, but _some_ Wizarding Houses are better than others, and I can greatly help you there." The young boy said the last with a smug smirk on his rodent-like face. He was an arrogant git, and Hermione instantly disliked him and his superiority complex.

Daphne responded, "Ah yes, young Mr. Malfoy…how is your mother doing lately? My mother wishes to send her warmest regards. As to navigating the social waters at Hogwarts and elsewhere in our world, I believe he already has that covered, but your offer is rather generous, considering your House's history with Lord Potter's. I mean it is awfully big of you to extend a helping hand to the boy who defeated your Father's Master and nearly bankrupted your House in the process, before he was two years of age."

The temperature in the room dropped ten degrees and the air began to catch an acrid scent like there had been a storm building. Harry stood slowly and with a look that sent shivers up and down everyone's spines, he addressed Draco, speaking in a quiet tone, "Miss Greengrass is correct in her statement, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco's face turned red and he answered, spit flying from his mouth as he spoke, "Oh Lord Potter, you will regret not taking my offer of friendship this day. My father is a very powerful man, who is quite friendly with the Minister of Magic himself!"

Harry took a step closer, his eyes locked on Draco's and he spoke again, wearing a look that promised pain. "You would dare to threaten me, young Malfoy? Well, why don't you tell your sniveling brown-nosed excuse for a sniveling coward father that should he choose to cross my House, that it will be the road to a quick and easy funeral. After all one must be ready for the shadows, as one never knows what to expect from those that travel within them."

Draco pulled out his wand, and Harry seemed to flinch. Hermione was paying attention to Harry, but she missed what happened in the span of an eye blink. Harry slapped the wand away, kicked the boy in the gut and incapacitated his two goons without even breaking a sweat. He then smiled and waved to Draco who was gasping for air on the ground outside in the corridor, while Harry calmly walked up to the compartment door and held up Draco's wand and whispered softly, "Tell your Death-Eater father and his cronies that the Shadow has arrived and it will pass over them all." Then he shut the door and returned to his seat. Susan, Neville and Hermione sat there staring at Harry in shock, while Daphne and Hannah were openly appraising his actions. Neville exclaimed, "Bloody hell, mate! Remind me not to get on your bad side! C—c-could you t-t-teach me something like that?"

Harry laughed and answered the boy, "Sure thing Neville, and don't be so nervous around me, I'm still Harry. It's not as if I'm going to snap and hurt someone arbitrarily. That little poncy git really tried my patience by insulting you lot, insinuating that I had not found the company of some of the best Houses in Wizarding Britain already, and then had the nerve to threaten me. Then he pulled his wand, an act of aggression. I couldn't take the risk that he might have known a spell, and without proper training, there was no telling if it might have missed me and struck one of you, so I dispatched him, and sensing his goons would also step in, I sent them packing as well. Well, look at the time…we had better change into our robes. Come on Neville, let us give the ladies time to change first." _Um…WOW! I may hold a brown belt in ju-jitsu, but my old sensei could not have moved that fast!_

The girls changed and left while the boys changed, and then the train came to a halt. They looked at one another as Hermione said, "Alright Hogwarts, here we come!"

**AN: Wow! Another 7000 words! Hopefully this will help introduce most of the young players in this story. I still have to work in Ron (BOOOOO!) So next chapter: The sorting ceremony, classes and potions with Snivellus Snape.**

**To any reviewers out there who I have yet to respond, I apologize as I have been writing this and studying for midterms at the same time so please forgive me. I do read and appreciate each and every review, even though I have received two flames so far. None of us who write for this site get paid for what we do, and we really do spend a great deal of time producing our works, so reviews help us know our stories are reaching our audience, but flames do take criticism to a personal level. **

**If anyone reads a section they do not like please pm me about it, but do not post a flame as it really does hurt my motivation to continue writing. If what I choose to write offends you so greatly, then simply choose not to continue reading my story and pm me. Flamers simply get blocked.**

**Once again thanks for reading, enjoy and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: JKR owns all things Harry Potter…I just swim in her pool : )**

**AN: I thank all my readers, who make me feel special. Please help me out with **

**the reviews. It really makes my day. **

**A special note goes out to all of you did review. Thank you for your encouragement as it really has kept me going with this fic.**

The young wizards and witches were greeted by the sight of the biggest and hairiest man they had ever seen, who was calling in a booming voice, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" They looked at one another and made their way over to the humongous dark, haired man whose bushy beard and eyebrows made him look much like a muggle burglar in a ski mask. The big man almost bounced with excitement as he saw the group, "Well I'll be kippered! Harry Potter, I've not seen yeh since yer was a wee baby, an' 'ere yeh are comin' ter Hogwarts! I'm Reubus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys 'ere at Hogwarts. Yeh look just like yer da' with yer mum's eyes. Finer folks yeh could never find! Nearly broke my 'eart when I found yeh that night!"

Harry was in awe of how scary this man appeared, but how gentle a soul he seemed to be. Harry answered, "Well, Mr. Hagrid I have very little memory of that night other than a scream, some eerie laughter and two flashes of green light. I am touched that you remember my parents and me so fondly. I look forward to meeting with you privately in the future, so we may discuss such things."

The big man blushed and clapped Harry on the shoulder hard enough to nearly push Harry off-balance. _This guy is extremely powerful!_ Hagrid responded, "Jus' call me 'Agrid. An' I'd be 'onored ter 'ave yer fer a visit. I'd talk som'ore, but we need ta get yeh an' yer friends into the boats or yer miss the feast. No more 'en four ta a boat."

Harry, Hermione, Daphne and surprisingly Susan went in one boat while Neville, Hannah and a set of twin witches who looked to be from India in the other. Harry sat in between Hermione and Daphne. He was holding Hermione's hand while Daphne was snuggled against him as the cool breeze coming of the lake was a bit stiff. Susan simply looked nervous, but after Harry smiled at her, she loosened up and began adding to the conversation.

Harry was distracted as he felt a strange vibrating sensation in side his head and a buzzing noise as if a million people were all whispering and murmuring in his ears. The sensation passed after a few moments, and Harry looked about, only Hermione had noticed the look in his eyes that told her something had happened, but Harry squeezed her hand gently in reassurance telling her that nothing was wrong.

It was actually funny to see the last boat filled with Malfoy and his two goons, while an angry looking Ron Weasely was forced to get in with them. Harry could hear Malfoy and Ron bickering and silently banished a wave of water at the two, who coughed and sputtered as the cold lake water crashed over their heads. Hermione and the other witches sniggered as the annoying brats began shivering as the cold breeze off the lake hit their soaking wet bodies. Hermione raised an eyebrow at Harry in an inquiring manner to which he simply shrugged.

The first years looked at the breath-taking sight before them as they approached the magical castle. The bastions were glowing in the twilight upon the horizon, and the whole area teemed with an almost tangible feel of powerful ancient magic. I t was like a scene from some muggle fairy tale, but for Harry it felt oddly comforting, like home, something he had never felt before. Harry could almost feel the energy calling to his blood, welcoming him as if he were some sort of prodigal son, returning home from a long exile.

He quickly examined his mental senses and noticed that his core was tapped into some kind of energy source that was causing it to swell and grow both in size and durability. He felt like he could easily take on an army of giants. Dormant abilities were infused with magic, as his very cells were reinforced with magic. He knew at that moment that he could outrun and outmaneuver any living creature. He gained added muscular density and felt his physique ripple as muscle mass quietly bulked until he was sure he could lift many times his own weight and not break a sweat.

All of this happened in the course of the blink of an eye, so the other students were completely unaware of the metamorphosis taking place beside them. While Harry was distracted, the boats had reached their destination and the young pre-teens were beckoned ashore. While waiting for someone to arrive and take charge, the groups began discussing things amongst themselves. Harry, who was still holding hands with both Hermione and Daphne, had gathered with Neville, Hannah and the twin girls from their boat. "Neville, Hannah, how was your boat ride?"

Neville answered, "Pleasant. Oh, guys these are Pavarti and Padma Patil, they are twins and their family is from India. Their dad is an important trade officer from the Indian Ministry. He is permanently stationed here in England, so they were born here. Ladies, this is my friend, Lord Harry Potter and his friends Hermione Granger, Daphne Greengrass and Susan Bones, whose Aunt is the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and Hannah's and my best friend."

Harry answered as he greeted each of the twins in formal fashion, causing them each to blush furiously, a curious feat to see in ladies which darker complexions, "Ladies, it is both an honor and a privilege to make your acquaintances. Call me Harry, as my friends do. You may have read some things about me in a few books, and though some people label me famous, you will find I am just a bloke trying to learn more about being a wizard."

Hermione and Daphne gave each witch a look as they saw the love struck glint in the young twins' eyes. Padma seemed to be the more reserved of the two witches. "Well, Harry you seem to be surrounding yourself with quite a following. How did you all meet?"

Harry responded, "'Mione and I went to primary school together, and I met Daphne earlier this summer when I almost tackled her while not paying attention to my surroundings. Neville, Hannah and Susan shared a compartment with us on the Express, and that is how we all met."

Pavarti grinned and responded, "W-O-W! So there is such thing as true gentleman left on this backwards island."

Just then a dark robed man with a beak-like nose, beady eyes and greasy black hair came into the courtyard with a slightly drier Malfoy in tow. Malfoy pointed and stated, pointing at Harry "There he is Professor Snape! He is the one who attacked me on the Express!"

Snape sneered as he yelled, "What is the meaning of attacking another student, Potter! I would take points, but you have yet be sorted so that will be two weeks detention!"

Harry simply responded after releasing Hermione's and Daphne's hands, "First of all, Professor, you shall address me as Lord Potter, as I am the Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter. Second, Mr. Malfoy opened the door to our compartment, and insulted my companions, before pulling his wand and attempting to use it on me. I defended myself by neutralizing his two goons and finally himself. If that is what you mean by 'attacking' I am within my rights as Lord Potter to seek redress as I see fit for Mr. Malfoy's breech of etiquette as a matter of honor. Should you seek to interfere I will be forced to deal with you in a like manner."

Snape's face turned purple as he shouted, "Just like your father, an arrogant puffed up brat!" Before he could say another word, Harry had closed the gap between them and seized the Professor's wrist in a most painful manner, shoving him to the ground and wrenching his arm behind his back, while placing a foot to the side of his face. "You will _never_ insult the memory of my father in this manner again, unless you wish to die a _most_ painful death! You do not know me or what I have been through since the death of my parents! How dare you make assumptions as if you know me? You are unfit to even think about my parents. Now you will apologize to me for your slight or I will be forced to school you further! Now apologize!"

Snape grunted, his obvious pain laden in his voice, "My apologies, my Lord. I believe I was mistaken in my anger as Mr. Malfoy is my godson, so if you did attack him, I was honor-bound to act. I should have verified his account of the event before acting. It is a mistake I assure you I will not make again."

Harry released his hold on the Professor and helped him to his feet again. As Harry turned to walk away, Snape pulled his wand, but before he could fire a spell, Harry supn back around and released a shuriken, splitting the wand in half, before it returned to its hidden place. Harry then produced his wand and held it to Snape's temple. He smelled the odor of urine which told him the man had lost control of his bodily functions in response to Harry's actions. Harry looked at the cowering Professor with a look of disdain, "You are a coward and a bully, sir. You were bested by me in accordance to my right to address interference in matters of House honor, and you chose to attempt to attack me from behind, as I walked away. I declare you and your House as enemies of the House of Potter and all of its allies, until your cowardly actions have been redressed to our satisfaction. Do not cross me again! Do not speak to me unless it is within the confines of your duties as a Professor. Furthermore, you are placed on notice that all actions such as detentions and house point deductions shall be subject to review by an independent impartial entity so you will not be able to abuse your position to seek retribution against me and my companions."

The assembled mass of students stood in shock at the sight of an eleven year old Harry Potter seething in rage after physically putting an adult in his place. The Purebloods in the group recognized Harry's actions as a perfectly appropriate response to the situation which had unfolded before them, as did most of the half bloods. The muggle born students simply stared at him in awe. What shocked everyone the most is that Harry had dealt with the matter without using a hint of magic.

Hermione was completely blown away by Harry's violent reaction, but even more so at the unprofessionalism of Professor Snape as member of the faculty. While she may not agree with the extreme to which her best friend had taken the situation, she could not fault Harry's logic nor could she fault his right to defend himself. _He does have a point…and he does look rather delicious standing over his opponent with such an air of authority…_

Daphne just found herself falling even deeper for Harry Potter as she saw him holding the adult wizard in check, power radiating from Harry's body as he delivered the last statement to Professor Snape. _Oh this boy is SO going to be my future husband!_

Most of the young witches in the crowd were thinking similar thoughts as Daphne and Hermione. Susan was thinking how powerful he would become if he was capable of such feats as an unsorted first year. The Patil twins were calculating how they might be able to get close to Harry and stay close so that he might consider one of them or even both as a potential mate. Even Hannah, who was crushing hard on Neville, was tempted to think about Harry in a different light after witnessing the events in the courtyard.

Just then, a middle aged woman dressed in traditional robes came into the courtyard and upon seeing the scene before her, "What is the meaning of this? Severus, why are you being pinned against a tree by a young first year student? Young man, you will lower your wand, immediately or face expulsion!"

Harry did not even flinch as he simply responded, "With all due respect, Madam, this is a matter of family Honor between myself and this despicable coward and does not concern you. He dishonored the memory of James Potter in my presence and as Lord Potter, I used my right to chastise him for such a slight. Then after issuing the apology he owed to me, he attempted to dishonorably attack me from behind without warning, so I destroyed his wand and have declared a state of war between his house and mine, as is my right according to the Most Ancient and Noble laws. I will only lower my wand if you will take him into your custody and accept responsibility for his conduct."

_Oh bloody hell! I know there was bad blood between Severus and James, but for Severus to act in such a manner is inexcusable behavior for a member of the faculty at this school! What am I to do, now? Young Harry is absolutely within his rights to have responded like he has…_Minerva McGonagall was shocked at the response she received to her command, at first she bristled at the young boy's rebuke, but then she paled as he revealed his identity. Harry Potter had indeed come to Hogwarts, and he was not someone to reckon with!

Professor McGonagall responded, "Be that as it may Lord Potter, I am Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor House. I take full custody and responsibility of Professor Snape, who shall be explaining his actions to the Headmaster tonight. Let us go inside so we can have you lot sorted and begin our festivities. I will expect you to meet me at the faculty table after the feast so that we may discuss this incident with the Headmaster, Lord Potter. You may bring any other students that you feel might help to better explain your account, as I am certain Professor Snape's account will definitely be one-sided." She pointed at the greasy man, "Before you even open your mouth, you had better think your actions through as I may not be able to talk Lord Potter out of his rights another time tonight, Severus! Oh, and for Merlin's sake, use a cleaning charm on your robes, they smell like an outhouse!"

She turned and addressed the students, "we will soon enter the Great Hall of Hogwarts where you will be selected and sorted into one of our four prestigious houses. Hufflepuffs are those who value loyalty and diligence, Ravenclaws are those who are wise and intelligent, seeking out knowledge eagerly to rise to the occasion, Slyrtherins are those who delight in cunning and admire ambition, whilst the Gryffindors are those who value honor and bravery, boldly upholding the rights of others. Your houses will be like your family here at Hogwarts, so trust your housemates and learn from them. Take pride in your house and strive for excellence so that you can bring honor to it! Now let us take our place amongst these hallowed halls!" She opened the grand doors and the students followed her inside, still muttering about the scene they had witnessed between Harry and the Professor.

**-oOo00oOo-**

Hermione almost began bouncing in excitement as she exclaimed, "This is so exciting! I read in _Hogwarts: A History_ that the Sorting Ceremony is a tradition that the Founder's themselves put into place. I wonder into which of the houses we'll be sorted."

Harry laughed heartily as he added, "I don't really care as long as we end up together."

Hermione blushed and Daphne chimed in, "Well, my parents were Slytherin, but I certainly would not mind as long as I get to be in the same house as Harry."

Hermione shot her a look while responding, "Well, I highly doubt Harry will be a Slytherin, he has always been brave and heroic, so I would bet he'll end up in Gryffindor. Of course he's always been more intelligent than he lets on, so Ravenclaw is a possibility, also."

As the students walked into the Great Hall they were amazed by the sight of the ceiling which Hermione informed them was charmed to mimic the sky outside as she had read in _Hogwarts: A History. _There in the center of the dais was an strange hat, which began to move as it sang,

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
>But don't judge on what you see,<br>I'll eat myself if you can find  
>A smarter hat than me.<em>

_You can keep your bowlers black,  
>Your top hats sleek and tall,<br>For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
>And I can cap them all.<em>

_There's nothing hidden in your head  
>The Sorting Hat can't see,<br>So try me on and I will tell you  
>Where you ought to be.<em>

_You might belong in Gryffindor,  
>Where dwell the brave at heart,<br>Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
>Set Gryffindors apart;<em>

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
>Where they are just and loyal,<br>Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
>And unafraid of toil;<em>

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
>if you've a ready mind,<br>Where those of wit and learning,  
>Will always find their kind;<em>

_Or perhaps in Slytherin  
>You'll make your real friends,<br>Those cunning folks use any means  
>To achieve their ends.<em>

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
>And don't get in a flap!<br>You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
>For I'm a Thinking Cap!<em>

The students applauded as the hat finished its song, and Professor McGonagall called out the first name, "Abbott, Hannah!" Hannah walked up to the stage and placed the old hat upon her head, after which it extolled, _HUFFLEPUFF!_

As Professor McGonagall went down her list, the first year students began making their way to the appropriate table. Susan followed Hannah to Hufflepuff, while both Hermione and Daphne went to Gryffindor, along with Neville. Draco Malfoy and his stooges went to Slytherin, while the Patil twins were split, Padma went to Ravenclaw, while Pavarti went to Gryffindor. Padma seemed unhappy with this split, but she made her way to her new housemates without causing any scene, Then McGonagall called out, "Potter, Harry!" and all movement and conversation stopped as Harry approached the dais. He placed the hat on his head and it began mumbling to him, _Ah, such excellent shielding…I've not seen the likes of it since Godric himself strode these halls…I can't get a good read…oh an illusion…Hmmm…such strength…Merlin himself would be challenged…A brilliantly keen mind, but such a devotion to friends, ambitions that would make Salazar pale in comparison, but such a brave soul…difficult to place…well I have no other choice but to declare…GRYFFINDOR!_

The last word of the mutterings was shouted for all to hear, so the Gryffindors were all cheering, "We got Potter! We got Potter!" Malfoy shot a sneer at him as did Severus Snape. Harry dismounted the dais and took his place at the Gryffindor table. He found a seat between Daphne and Hermione across from two red headed twins, who seemed related to Ron. _Ah, the infamous Weasely twins…_

Harry politely smiled as he extended a hand in greeting, "Ah, the infamous Weasely twins, Fred and George, I presume? Lord Harry Potter, it is an honor to meet thise who are so dedicated to the art of prank warfare. I hear you also play as Beaters on the house Quidditch team, correct?"

The two laughed merrily as they responded in unison, "It seems our reputation has preceded us so well that even the Boy-Who-Lived has heard of us! Right good job!"

The one on the left replied, "Gred?"

The one on the right answered, "Yes, Forge?"

"A little birdie has told me that our young housemate handed both the demon spawn of Malfoy and the greasy haired git their collective arses today!"

"No! You don't say!"

"Why yes, I think that qualifies him as a candidate for the coveted apprentice prankster position, Gred!"

"If you're interested, Forge and I would be honored to teach you the ways of the prankster in exchange for your assistance in the execution of such mischevious and nefarious deeds."

Harry laughed as he followed the obnoxious banter, while the rest of the first years were sorted. Ron was sorted into Gryffindor as well, followed by the last student Blais Zabini who was sorted into Slytherin.

All conversation died as the Headmaster stood and addressed the students, "Welcome one and all to what I trust will be another wonderful year of excitement and wonderful learning at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As all of our first year students will soon find, we are all honored to welcome you into our ranks. May you find strength and a sense of family here at Hogwarts, as your families have done so for generations all the way back to our founding." The wise old professor smiled at the students as he extended his hand in the direction of the faculty table behind him and began to his left, "This is Professor Kettleburn our Professor of Care of Magical Creatures, followed by Professor Sinastra our professor of Astronomy and Professor Babbling our Professor of Ancient Runes. Next we have Professor Burbage our Professor of Muggle Studies, Professor Vector our Professor of Arithmancy, Professor Trelwaney our Professor of Divination and Madam Hooch our Flight Instructor and Quidditch Referee. To my right we have Professor McGonagall our Deputy Headmistress, Professor of Transfiguration and Head of Gryffindor House, Professor Flitwick our Head of Ravenclaw House and Professor of Charms, Professor Sprout our Head of Hufflepuff House and Professor of Herbology, Professor Snape our Head of Slytherin House and resident Potions Master Professor, Madam Pomfrey our resident Infirmary Mediwitch and Healer, Hagrid the Keeper of Keys and Mr. Filch our Groundskeeper. I am of course Professor Dumbledore, your Headmaster. I implore you all to heed the notices that the Forbidden Forest is indeed forbidden. Mr Filch wanted me to remind you that all spellcasting is forbidden in the hallways and that a list of banned items is posted in each common room, so please relinquish any items you may have to the prefects before the first day of class, or face detentions should you be caught with any of the items in question. The abandoned corridor on the third floor is also off-limits to students as a most gruesome death awaits any who seek to go there. That being said…Oddment, Blubber and Tweak!"

Harry placed a few slabs of beef on his plate before asking, "'Mione, would you care for some beef?" Hermione nodded her head and Harry selected two medium slices before politely asking Daphne the same. Daphne also nodded in agreement after which Harry placed two slices on her plate. He then placed a scoop of roasted potatoes and green beans on each plate. He waited for the ladies to begin eating before following suit.

Ron was seated next to Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas, and had piled his plate into a mountain of food and was in the process of shoveling it all in at a record pace, food particles flying about as he rudely devoured his meal. Harry forced himself to look back at his own table as the sight was beginning to sicken him.

He took the ladies' glasses and filled them with a pitcher of pumpkin juice, before filling his own and taking a small sip. The beverage was surprisingly good and the ladies soon followed suit. Harry and the ladies begged off of desert and after the last plate was cleared, the prefects gathered the first year students by house and led them toward their respective towers.

Harry, Hermione, Daphne, Neville, Hannah, Susan, and the Patil Twins all met with Professor McGonagall and she led them to the Headmaster's office. She paused at the gargoyle before stating "Lemon Drops." The massive statue slid aside and the Headmaster spoke, "Enter."

The students followed Professor McGonagall up the stairs and into the Headmaster's office. The room was cluttered with several odd gadgets and trinkets, along with many magical portraits who were quietly chatting amongst themselves. There was a great stone fireplace and a large window opposite which overlooked the castle grounds. The Headmaster was seated at his desk, a large wing-backed chair behind him and a perch in the corner on which a giant bird rested. Harry was almost certain this bird was a phoenix. "Ah, Mr. Potter. I was hoping we could meet under better circumstances, but it has come to my attention that you engaged in a physical altercation with young Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle upon the _Hogwarts Express_ and after they reported you to Professor Snape, who tried to investigate the matter, you then attacked the Professor, citing Most Ancient and noble law as your justification. Please explain your actions."

Harry looked directly at the venerable Headmaster as he stated calmly, "First of all, Headmaster, I am to be addressed as _Lord_ Potter, not Mr. Potter. Second, you are incorrect in your summation of the events. Mr. Malfoy, as I previously explained to Professor McGonagall, verbally insulted my companions without provocation and I dealt with him as I saw fit as is my right, since he drew his wand on me with intent of injury. I was with these other students when Professor Snape began shouting at me and made the grievous mistake of insulting the memory of my dead father and myself, to which I corrected him forcefully for making such a public slight upon the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter and demanded an apology. He gave one, so I released him, turning to take my leave of him. The coward then declared himself an enemy by attempting to shoot some sort of spell at my back, so I took action to defend myself. I neutralized the threat and then drew my own wand, holding him at my mercy while delivering my declaration of house war in response to his cowardly actions. Professor McGonagall arrived and I explained the same account of the event to her. She took custody of Professor Snape and has vouched for his actions. I demand that Professor Severus Tobias Snape be placed under probation with his authority over myself and all students present and of my house be placed under protection of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter. I believe this man to be petty and cruel enough to bias himself against us in order to exact revenge for his subject humiliation. He shall not be allowed to punish anyone without an independent review of the situation in question requiring a Penseive review of the event to determine justification. I furthermore require the same for all grades prior to finalization of results."

The Headmaster drew himself tall and began, "Lord Potter, I am afraid I cannot meet those demands as they would severely undermine Professor Snape's authority and respect in his classroom."

Harry responded cutting Dumbldore off, "Headmaster, you have no choice but to honor my conditions as I am the owner of Hogwarts. You are Headmaster only as long as I believe you to be the best suited for this honorable post. If you refuse to comply, then you will find yourself dismissed and replaced.

You hired this disgrace of a wizard to teach the students, so you are directly responsible for his horrendous behavior. I will not tolerate such abuse of authority nor bullying of students. Whether it be by faculty or by other students, that is not acceptable treatment in the halls of academia. We are here to learn in a safe environment, not having to watch over our shoulders for dishonorable attacks or biased views."

The Headmaster allowed his aura to flare as his anger increased in response to Harry's statements. Harry simply looked in the eye and did the same. He silent reached for his blades preparing to fight if need be. The Headmaster roared out in response, "How dare you speak to me in such a manner, young man! I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of this school, Chief Warlock of the Wizegamot, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and recipient of the Order of Merlin First Class for my defeat of the Dark Lord Grindlewald! I am the most powerful man in this country, young man and you had better show me some respect!"

Harry simply responded as he began to glow as a bright green nimbus shone around him, "Respect is earned, Headmaster, and while you may hold those titles and have accomplished much in your lifetime, consider this- I managed to survive a curse that no one else ever has, and I did so as mere baby. I am now able to use a wand, and actively manipulate the magic around me. True, you may have more experience and a more in-depth repertoire of spells to choose from, but I am much younger, much faster and certainly much more physically strong than you are. You might be able fire some spells, but are willing to gamble that I cannot close the distance between us and take that wand from your hand before you can hit me with one? Plus, in doing so, you will have declared war on my House, which would allow me to kill you within the confines of the law. Are you so old that you are prepared to die over your wounded pride or will you bow to the wisdom that your age implies and see I am not seeking to insult you, but rather to enlist your aid in ensuring a fair and just environment for us all to learn to become witches and wizards who will be able to stand up for what is just and what is right? I sense a darkness coming to this land soon, and I wish us all to be able to defend against it and survive! Can you say the same, Headmaster or will you have to be set aside so that someone who does can help us become what will be needed in the future?"

With that, Dumbldore relaxed his aura and his shoulders drooped in shame that he had been called out by a mere child. His wounded pride had almost led him to attack a student. Harry was right.

Dumbledore responded, "You are correct and I humbly apologize for the slight I have dealt you in discounting your suggestion because of your age. Thank you for reminding me of my primary responsibility as a leader, to give my charges the tools to realize his or her potential and let them help defend their loved ones from the forces of darkness. I will grant your demands as I am able."

The rest of the students were again dumbstruck by Harry's display of power. Albus Dumbledore was the only man that Lord Voldemort feared, and Harry had matched him without backing down. Harry was definitely not someone to mess around with!

**-oOo00oOo-**

Harry was given his own rooms at Gryffindor tower as an emancipated Lord. His suite had its own loo, shower and common room with a few extra guest rooms, and a decadent master suite. Hermione and Daphne immediately decided to move into the guest rooms as Harry had placed them under his House protection making them in essence members of his family and entitling them to stay in his suite. Professor McGonagall made sure to stress that even as an emancipated Lord, that she expected her charges to behave as modesty and decorum demanded, but she was certain that they were too young for any serious measures to be needed as of yet. She knew the young ladies might have designs on the young wizard, but that harry was still too young for any problems to occur, as wizards tended to not be so mindful of witches until about third year at the earliest.

Harry woke early and made his way to the lake, running its path a few times before the witches found him. Hermione saw him running and called out, "Harry? Why didn't you tell us you were going to exercise this morning? May we join you?"

Harry slowed down a bit and responded, "Why certainly, ladies! Let's go!" The witches ran with Harry, but he soon left them a bit behind, though Hermione kept closer to him than any of the others as she had long since been running as a part of her training regimen. Harry warmed down and then stretched a bit before starting his kata. He moved with a silent grace that sent the witches blushing as his muscles rippled and bunched while he executed the moves with precision.

Hermione was able to mimic him, as she too had been training in martial arts for years. Daphne was also surprisingly quick to learn, and she too moved with ease through the kata. The Patils had also joined them and performed their own style of kata, native to India. They were soon joined by Neville, Susan and Hannah. Neville struggled awkwardly at first, but Harry helped him with the basics and soon he was moving with some proficiency, though Harry thought he might need some more practice to become any good at kata. The other two witches had no problem learning to perform the kata, as dancing was a regular part of Pureblood culture. The group headed back to shower, change and meet up for breakfast. Harry asked Neville quietly, "Hey Nev? Would you care to learn some further self defense techniques? I think you have some potential and would be willing to help you train. I could find the time a few evenings before dinner."

Neville grinned, "Sure! I wouldn't mind. Would you mind if we included everyone, because I think we could all use a little training. You may want to even include the Weasely twins, as they seem to get along well with all of us."

Harry laughed as he thought of the twins antics from the feast, "You know, that is a great idea! I'll ask them if they would care to join us tonight. We'll meet here in this field for an hour or so after classes. 'Mione has been training in self defense for a few years, so she can help me teach the witches. Once you have mastered unarmed techniques, I can teach you how to use weapons and integrate them into your styles. You, my friend will probably make one hell of a sword and staff man. We'll see about the others as time goes on." We can also help each other with the practical parts of spellwork."

Neville was pleased he had come up with a great idea and even more pleased that Harry was impressed with the suggestion and saw him as a friend. Neville simply told him, "Alright Professor Potter, let's go hit the showers, because all of this exercising has worked up an appetite. If we don't hurry, Ron might beat us to breakfast and then there might not be anything left!"

**-oOo00oOo-**

Classes were easy for Harry as he had mastered all of his spellwork, so he finished each assignment and then began helping those around him. Hermione seemed to get everything right the first time with Daphne right behind her, so the two witches soon joined Harry in instructing their peers. Ron Weasely made a few nasty comments to Hermione, but one look from Harry was enough to shut him up in most cases.

Potions proved to be a problem for Harry as Professor Snape was still unhappy with the events from before the sorting. He swept into the room the first day, "I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses...I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death. Put your wands away as there will be no silly wand waving in my class."

He looked around the room and sneered as he made eye contact with Harry, "Ah, Lord Potter, our resident celebrity. Can you tell me what would happen if I added powdered root of asphodel into an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry responded with confidence, "A sticky mess unless one used the proper techniques to simmer and combine the two ingredients with a few stabilizers, then one would have a sleep potion so powerful it is called 'Draught of the Living Death.' Though I am remiss to understand why you would want to quiz me on that particular potion as it is not covered in the first year text, therefore it would be difficult for the average first year to answer it correctly. I only know of it because I had an excellent tutor in potions and plus I've read my mother's journals. She claimed there was only one student in her entire year that could touch her prowess in that subject, and he still was only second best to her. I believe if my memory serves me, did you not mention that you knew my parents, sir? Were you in the same year as they were?"

Snape paled and trembled in anger before exploding, "Yes, Lily Evans was better than I at Potions while in school, but I studied and gained my Mastery after perfecting my technique to become far superior. Twenty points from Gryffindor for your insolence, Lord Potter!"

Harry simply responded, "No. That will not be possible as your deduction was unjustly applied after you tried to ask me questions beyond the standard knowledge of a first year potions student, and then get angry with me for being able to answer it intelligently. I suggest that you return to the material we need to cover at present Professor as I believe the boil removing curse is a good starting point for a first year student. I did however wish to ask you why you never assigned all first years to purchase and read the text _Magical Substances and Their Reactions to You_?" It is rather difficult to understand how certain ingredients interact with one another and what to do in the event of a mishap. I would think that assigning that particular book would serve us all much better. I have enough copies for all of us to read, so any of you who are interested can see me at lunch today."

Snape again turned blue and began bordering on an epileptic fit before responding, "Fine! Make the bloody potion! Instruction are on the board! If you do not produce an adequate specimen you will not receive credit for the assignment and will have to write a one foot essay on how you would correct your mistake and why it went wrong. Well? BEGIN!"

Harry and company had read the book in question, and they diligently gathered the ingredients and followed the instructions. Harry carefully pointed out that Neville needed to wait until l the mixture was at a boil before adding the last ingredients. Neville grinned sheepishly as he mouthed thanks to Harry. The potion was completed and they poured the samples into the vials and brought them to Professor Snape, who tried his best to find something wrong with the samples, but was forced to admit that the students had achieved an excellent example, so he gave full marks to the group, before telling them to clean their stations and then leave.

Potions class had Professor Snape slowly admiring Harry's skills and his ability to teach others to perform better. He was impressed and actually gave points to Gryffindor, a few times.

Halloween approached and the group had continued their patterns of morning exercise, to which Harry had also added some weight training for the wizards, to help with strength. Harry had moved on to weapons training, teaching Neville staff and blade, while teaching the Weasley twins the tonfas and the daggers, as the two were used to wielding Beater's bats.

He taught the ladies to use the sais, the daggers and chains. They proved to be adept students and soon he had them all training with the swords, although he taught both katana and rapier epee fencing, while the wizards studied saber fencing and katana. They still sparred in the evenings after classes mixing their martial arts techniques with their magical prowess. Harry had even found a special room. This room provided everything they needed to train for whatever session they were needing. They were all advanced in their spell knowledge.

Harry had of course progressed so far that no one knew what he was studying, while the twins helped him instruct everyone. They then began focusing on scenario training in teams and coordinating strategies. Hermione and the witches learned advanced healing and support spells and taught the wizards in turn.

Then during charms class, Hermione was trying to help Ron get the Levitation Charm correct, and he got belligerent again. This time he snapped at her and then after class he insulted her by loudly imitating her in a sarcastic manner, and she overheard his comments. She darted away in tears to which Ron just responded with cruel laughter until his two brothers, Neville and harry gave him a beating that he would likely never forget. It took Madam Pomfrey at least a week to re-grow Ron's testicles, as they were damaged beyond repair. Hermione was still missing from dinner that night, and Harry asked Daphne if she had seen her. Daphne said she had found her crying in the second floor girls' loo, and that she had dismissed any and all efforts to coax her out of the stalls.

Harry was concerned, so he immediately began to make his way to comfort her, but just as he stood up, Prof. Quirrell came into the Great Hall screaming, "TROLL! There's a troll in the dungeons! Just thought you should know!" Prof. Quirrell then faked passing out. Harry wanted to call him on it, but something told him he needed to find 'Mione and get her to safety first. Harry raced toward the loo, and got there just in time to see a huge ugly troll getting ready to swing its club at a cornered Hermione. Hermione was a strong witch, but an adult mountain troll was easily a bit more than she might be able to handle alone. Harry let his aura flare and cried out, "'Mione! Get over here! I'll take care of this overgrown sewer rat!" The troll paused in confusion and then turned to see Harry, in the confusion Hermione had rolled under the troll's legs and cast a highly powered _Reducto_ at the creature's loin cloth before making her way to Harry's side. The spell was not enough to damage the troll's spell resistant hide, but the look on its face told the two that it was not happy! The troll bellowed in rage and started to come at them, before Harry produced his Glocks and unloaded what can only be equated to hellfire on the poor unsuspecting troll. The side arms quickly turned the loo into a charnel house as the .40 caliber rounds tore into the troll. The body pretty much disintegrated into a spray of bloody mist and chunks of quivering flesh that were strewn everywhere, leaving nothing but the spiked club behind. Hermione nearly retched at the sight before her and the stench was unbearable. Harry quickly banished the mess with a few _Evanescos_ and a few air freshening charms, before repairing the damage and stowing his sidearms.

Hermione sobbed into his arms as he held her close and then concentrated on his ninjitsu shadow shifting. He disappeared with 'Mione in a cloud of smoke before rematerializing in his suite. He held her closely and whispered softly, "It's okay "Mione. You're safe. We're together. I've got you." He repeated this over and over again until the hysterical girl slipped into unconsciousness. Harry used another mental ability to project his spirit into another room finding Daphne and the rest of his group in his common room. He spoke to them telling them he had found Hermione, but she was exhausted from the stress and needed to have someone with her. Surprisingly Daphne volunteered. Harry emerged from the room looking like death warmed over. _I don't know why he did it, or how, but before I sleep tonight, Quirrell is a fucking dead man!_

Lord Harry Potter was going to make that sick fuck pay for putting his 'Mione through such a terrible ordeal!

**AN: Sorry for the cliffie, but this seemed like a good place to stop.**

**7500 words. No beta. Hope I didn't leave or make too many mistakes! Enjoy!**

**Read and review! No flames please! How's that for Badass! Harry?**

**Next up Quirrell is going to get his, and Moldy will be revealed. The stone will be recovered by the group, who will contact the Flamels. They will teach Harry some new tricks, and reveal to Harry one of Dumble's darkest secrets….Quidditch tryouts were moved to November in this story so we will also get to see who does what with a broom…(pun intended?)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: JKR owns all things Harry Potter…I just swim in her pool : )**

**AN: I thank all my readers, who make me feel special. Please help me out with **

**the reviews. It really makes my day. **

**A special note goes out to all of you did review. Thank you for your encouragement as it really has kept me going with this fic.**

Harry Potter was a man on a mission. He went into his trunk and donned his _gi. _He carefully concealed his supply of chemicals, after dipping his darts in each substance. Alone these compounds were harmless, but when combined, they caused one of the most excruciatingly painful hours of a victim's life. Though non-lethal they have been known to make the victim wish for death. Harry infused each dart with his essence so he could use them as an anchor point to penetrate even the strongest minds.

He was determined to get the information he was seeking: the answer to a question that had been burning in his mind since he rescued 'Mione- Why? He wanted to know why Quirrell would set loose a monster in a school full of children, whom he had pledged to protect as a Defense Professor. Why was he not present during the sorting feast? Why did the Headmaster not bother to introduce him as he had all of the other professors?

Quirrell had not endangered just any student either, but he had endangered Hermione Granger, and to Harry that was an attack upon his family. Only a coward attacks innocent women and children. To do so was a mortal sin to all ninja. Harry was going to exact retribution from this man the likes of which will be used as an example until the memories of man fade beyond the mists of time!

Harry prepared himself mentally for the task, using his discipline to calm the towering rage with in him into a smoldering slow-burn in order to remain focused. Anger blinds a ninja's skills and leads him to lose his center. Losing one's center was the difference between being a force of darkness rather than a bastion for good. Without the center a ninja is nothing more than a murderer. No, Harry was not going to become _that!_

***_MEDITATION_

_Harry sat in the crossed-leg position with his head bowed as the Soke was instructing him. The gentle master was stern in his demeanor, as Harry had attacked another student in anger earlier that day. Soke lectured him, "Harri-san, I am disappointed in your actions this day. You have shamefully attacked your brother. True, you were provoked into anger, but the measure of a ninja is not in whether he may become angry, but rather the choises he makes as a result of that anger. You can choose to strike out releasing your rage and inflicting suffering on those around you, or you can choose to let their words flow over you like the water over the back of a duck. Should you choose the latter, you will find that your opponent will most likely be the one to shame himself."_

_Harry spoke, "Honorable Soke,how can a ninja decide when the time is right to punish a slight upon his honor? If he allows others to impugn his honor, but does not act then would not others label him a coward?"_

_Soke smiled and responded, "Ah, but you see, young one, the measure of a ninja is also in his discretion. Just because one can do something, does not always mean that he should do something. For example, I am Soke, I can best any sensei or student in this clan, so when a ninja makes a mistake, I could end his life anytime I choose and none could stop me from doing so; yet, would it be right for me to do so? Taking a life should be a sacred act only carried out when no other measure could stop the darkness from spreading its cloak over the innocent. It is also used to punish evil men who steal the innocence from others and savor it like a fine meal. They have no remorse, thus there is no room for redemption. Given the chance, they would do as they wish once again, so removing them from the world of the living is not an act of evil but one of justice. A ninja should strive to be an officer of justice, meting out only enough punishment to balance the situation. Once a threat is neutralized, or a lesson is learned then justice is served. Remember my counsel, and you shall be a great ninja one day."_

_Soke helped prepare Harry for his destiny, teaching him the mental techniques and constructs needed to separate his life as ninja from his life as Harry James Potter. "You must take your training and your identity as 'The Shadow' and separate it from your soul. This will help you better handle the violence and pain that can consume one's soul. Only become one with 'The Shadow' when you must, for it is too easy to surrender to the seductive nature of violence. This identity shall remain hidden from your active mind, though his skills will be available to you always. I will escort you to the place where you will be staying until you leave for your wizard training soon. You will vaguely recall my face, but not the details of this place or your participation in this training."_

_Harry bowed in respect, "It shall be as you say, Soke."_

After ten minutes of light meditation, Harry found the secret bridge within his false core which led to his separate persona. He assimilated all of the knowledge and mannerisms quickly and shed some his "Harry James Potter" persona in order to achieve his objective. Harry was again the Shadow.

The Shadow crept through the dark abandoned halls of Hogwarts, tracking his prey by following the trail of magic which any wizard leaves behind, without proper stealth training. The Shadow slipped into the door on the third floor, seeing the Cerberus he sealed the door shut so that only he could re-open the door, and then faded into the shadows waiting. The trail had told him that his prey had taken a slightly different route, but the Shadow was certain that his quarry was headed to this room.

He heard the sound of breathing and a nervous heartbeat drawing closer. Then he sensed the darkness radiating from the individual's soul. There was little if any light left in it, and thus the Shadow again passed judgment on this wizard. His life was forfeit. When Quirrell approached, the Shadow placed a shroud of darkness over the hall that would block sound from escaping its embrace, and then taking aim, threw his darts. One struck the unsuspecting Quirrell in the neck, one in the leg directly penetrating the sciatic nerve, the last struck dead center through the back of the turban.

Quirrell began screaming in agony as the Shadow approached, "Who are you?" asked the craven Professor. The Shadow answered, "I am Justice, I am Retribution, I am the Hand of Death. I exist in places where men dare not to tread, I supplant the light of hope for all who have been judged and found wanting. I am the Shadow. I might grant you Mercy if you indulge me. Otherwise…well, quite the conundrum is it not?"

The man was curled in ball and convulsing in pain as the Shadow asked, "Why did you release a troll in a school of innocent children?"

Quirrell looked as if he was about to vomit but answered raggedly, gritting his teeth as he grunted, "I needed a diversion."

The Shadow asked his next question carefully, "You endangered the lives of so many for such a selfish reason? You are pathetic. I would kill you but you are not even worth the effort. Who do you work for?"

Quirrell screamed out once more as the pain was torturing him, before answering, "Yes, I did, and my Master would like to introduce himself to you, whoever you are."

With that, the Shadow simply replied, "Just tell me his name, and I'll be glad to make all of the proper introductions in-person."

Quirrell began convulsing in extreme agony as he screeched, "The Dark Lord will not be thwarted so easily!"

The Shadow simply reached out with his mind, following the essence trail, found all that he needed to know. The Philosopher's Stone, the troll, and much more- all things he filed away in his mind for future reference. The Shadow recalled his spirit to his own mind and with a deadly calm tone whispered, "This is for 'Mione, you bastard."

In the blink of an eye, the Shadow reached behind and freed his blades, slashing downward, the blades passing through Quirrell's neck with no resistance. The shock was evident on the bumbling professor's face as his head slid to the side and rolled down the corridor spraying a fountain of blood and drenching the area in gore. The Shadow simply smirked and retorted, "The darkness cannot hide from the Shadow. Justice has been served." He wiped his blade clean on the sleeve of Quirrell's robe before replacing them in their sheaths. An unearthly wail filled the air as a dark mist, much as the one that had erupted from Harry's scar in the Chief Director's office flew from the severed head, "_THIS IS FAR FROM OVER! YOU HAVE DARED TO DEFY ME! I SHALL RETURNAND ALL WHO STAND AGAINST ME SHALL PERISH! YOU WILL DIE!"_ Then the eerie mist turned and flew away leaving a withered husk behind.

The Shadow sensed others approaching and after removing any trace of the locking spell he had placed upon the door; he erased the essence of his magic and recalled the darts before shifting back to his suite. Disillusioned, the Shadow meditated once more and after entering his mindscape he sifted through the memories of the night's events. He sorted the various memories he had acquired while picking through Quirrell's mind and filed the information in the proper places, and then he exited the Shadow's mindscape and returned to Harry's. Harry quickly resealed the connection to the Shadow's mindscape and concealed the key trigger to its proper place within a false memory. He then exited his mindscape and changed back into his robes, replacing his ninja gear in the secret compartment of his trunk, before shifting to the entry and cancelling his disillusionment.

He gave the password and entered the suite to find all his friends except for Daphne and Hermione in the common room, nervously conjecturing about what Harry was doing. Harry responded, "Well, I just had to meet Professor Quirrell about a special assignment, I had some questions that needed some immediate answers and I could not wait until morning to get some answers. It's really a shame that he lost his head over such a simple request, but I personally think he was dying to get an extra load off his mind, so I assume it was inevitable."

Neville leapt to his feet, wand in hand, turning about in mid air before seeing Harry standing there. "Oh, it's you! You nearly made my heart jump out of my chest, sneaking up unannounced like that!"

Harry chuckled and retorted, "Well, it is _my_ suite, after all, so I really shouldn't have to announce myself at all. However, I'm sorry if I startled you. Nice reflexes by the way, Nev!"

Neville rolled his eyes and answered, "Thanks, but you almost were on the receiving end of my Blasting Hex, so a little warning next time would be appreciated. I don't think I would like to explain to Susan's Auntie why her Aurors were having to scrape the Boy-Who-Lived off the walls of his own suite tonight."

Harry guffawed loudly responding, "Nev, you really have come a long way in your training these last few weeks, but I seriously doubt many short of Dumbles himself could hit me with a Blasting Hex strong enough to crack my shields, but point taken. I like this new and improved Neville. Assertiveness and confidence will help you become a much better wizard. Plus, the new wand certainly is doing wonders!"

Neville grinned, "Yeah, yeah. I might even get the courage to find myself a girlfriend with all this confidence. Seriously, though, are you alright, Harry? I know you're worried about Hermione. You look knackered."

Harry flashed a slight grin, "Yes, now I'm for a shower and bed. I _AM _knackered. G'night all."

Harry removed his robes_,_ and after a long shower, he toweled off and changed into his night clothes. He noticed that everyone had gone to bed, so he wandlessly _noxed _the candles and made his way toward the living quarters. As he went over to check on Hermione, when one of the portraits called out, "Professors are at the entry, milord. Should I let them up?"

Harry responded, "Please do."

The entry opened and Professors McGonagall and Flitwick entered with the Headmaster. "Is everything alright, Professors, Headmaster? Trolls can be a right menace or so I've heard…I wonder if our resident Defense Professor was able to pull himself together and be of any use."

Dumbledore simply answered, "We found no trace of a troll tonight, but we did however find the body of a man decapitated in a restricted corridor."

Harry responded nonchalantly, "Interesting. What is this world coming to when one cannot keep one's head about him? I really do appreciate the effort to keep me informed, Professor, but I must say that today has been rather grueling, so if that is all, I'm for bed. You know the way out. Do be a right old chap and secure the portal behind you. G'night." Harry left a sputtering Professor McGonagall and an amused Professor Flitwick to their own devices as he turned to leave.

Dumbledore responded, "Are you certain you know nothing of these strange occurrences, Lord Potter? Is there anything else you wish to tell me?"

Harry simply yawned and replied, "No sir, I haven't a clue."

Dumbledore ushered McGonagall out as Flitwick simply smirked and followed. Harry went into Hermione's room to find Daphne asleep in a chair next to the bed. Harry conjured a blanket and cast a Cushioning Charm on the floor before lifting her from the chair and placing her gently on the floor. He then climbed upon the bed and kissed Hermione on the forehead, then whispered, "Everything will be okay, 'Mione. I took care of it all. Nothing will harm you, I swear."

He lay there cradling her and thinking about the night's events before drifting to sleep.

**-oOoo0ooOo-**

Hermione woke early, feeling surprisingly warm and safe after such a horrendous ordeal the evening prior. She went to stretch and felt herself surrounded by a strong yet gentle embrace. She stiffened as she began to panic, before she inhaled a scent that relaxed her again. The smell was of sunshine, broom oil and soap- Harry was holding her. _Wait a minute! Harry is holding me? What in the bloody hell is he doing in my bed? Not that I'm necessarily complaining…_

He stirred and chuckled, "Well, good morning. I must confess that last night was the best sleep I _ever_ had! Did you sleep well?"

Hermione blushed, "Obviously. I cried myself to sleep, but at some point I felt some kind of warmth envelop me and I felt so safe and secure. I thought I dreamt it, and imagine my surprise to find you asleep, holding me closely."

Harry put on a mock-innocent look and answered, "I have no idea what you are talking about 'Mione. I am just a shocked as you are to find myself here. I remember how upset you were after everything, so I imagine I must have somehow made my way in here to make sure you were feeling better."

Hermione smirked and raised her brow at him. _I'm so not buying it!_ She responded sarcastically, "Ri-ight. Harry I like my floors neat and tidy, and smelling fresh, so save the manure for pranking Snape or Malfoy. It just got knee-deep in here." She pinched him on the arm, and he pinched her back.

Soon an all-out tickle war was going on in the bed, rousing Daphne, who responded, "Oh, now he wakes me! Hermione, can I be on your team? _Someone_ forgot his manners and allowed me to sleep on the ground all night so payback is in order!"

Harry had trapped Hermione's hands and she was in the middle of trying to extricate them when she responded, "Be my guest! Witches have to stick together in this crazy world!" Harry gulped and cried out, "Hey! I placed a Cushioning Charm on the ground first! I thought it better not to wake you, but I also thought you would not appreciate the crick in your neck you might have received from sleeping in that blasted chair all night! What's a poor bloke to do?"

Daphne leapt at Harry and began tickling him from behind, while Hermione managed to free a hand and was attacking his ribs, all the while cackling like a mad woman. Harry finally cried out as he felt the urge to answer the call of nature, "TRUCE! I need to visit the loo, ladies, unless, you would care to go swimming this morning?"

The witches let him up and swatted him on the back of the head playfully. Hermione answered playfully, "Prat! Go on, get with it, then! Take away our new pastime just when we were winning!"

Hermione and Daphne realized the time and each decided to change into their morning exercise gear. Harry was ready when they emerged in the common room and the trio made their way to the clearing by the lake. They began stretching and the others trickled outside to meet them. Once the group was complete, they began their routine.

Hermione was still processing how Harry had risked his life to save her from the Troll. _A friend would care enough to come to my aid in such a crisis, right? He IS my best friend, right? _

_You fancy him, Granger._

_No! I-oh bloody hell! You bloody well know he is my best friend! I mean, what could HE possibly see in mousy little ME? Then there is Daphne, Pav, Padma…and maybe even Susan. Those witches are gorgeous…I'm just me! Yet, he DID sleep in MY bed last night…Oh bugger! This is getting so complicated! Daphne flirts with him like crazy and he seems to flirt in return, but then he flirts with me, too. I know he isn't some cad, so what does this all mean?_

_You fancy him and you are afraid._

_Of course I'm afraid! He's Harry-Bloody-Potter! He could have ANY witch he desired! What if I tell him how I feel and he doesn't feel the same for me? I would just die! _

_You need to tell him._

_Sure. What if it just makes everything awkward between us? What if he no longer wants to be my friend after I tell him? What then? I just got him back! Of course he did kill a fully grown mountain troll for me…but that's beside the point!_

_What are you asking me for? I'm just your conscience. I'm part of you. I'm not psychic, I have no more answers than you do!_

_Oh bugger! I'm arguing with myself now! _

Harry called the group to a halt and they began warming down. Then he had them work on the katas he had assigned them. Hermione focused her energy and executed her patterns with skill and grace. The kata became therapeutic to her as the worries melted away with each step.

She peeked over and saw Harry finishing his kata. His muscles rippled in a delicious way as he extended and flowed effortlessly from position to position. Hermione found herself staring at him, her mouth going dry as parchment. She licked her lips and bit her bottom lip as she felt her heart fluttering and her breath catching. His gorgeous emerald orbs met her gaze and he smirked at her suggestively, his eyebrows wriggling.

Hermione blushed furiously and averted her eyes as she stretched her arms and legs to complete the morning's session. Harry called the session closed and the group adjourned to their dorms to shower and prepare for the day. Hermione took a long shower, relaxing her muscles and her mind. She took the time to brush her bushy mane and apply a light cosmetic glamour to add a natural look, before donning her robes and meeting Harry in the common room. His messy raven locks looked like the wind had blown through them and Hermione found herself longing to touch them and feel their softness run through her fingers.

She pulled herself together and made her way beside him. Daphne came into the room as well and Harry inquired, "My ladies, shall we?" Hermione responded, "Let's go before Ronald eats everything!"

Harry laughed, "I don't think Ron Weasley will be joining us for quite a while yet. It seems his lack of ability to allow his pathetic excuse for a brain to engage before his mouth ran finally caught up with him yesterday. He found it prudent to check himself into the infirmary for a while so Madam Pompfrey could take a look at the problem. Of course the decision may have been assisted by the pummeling he received from most of Gryffindor after a certain incident outside of Charms class, but I'd like to think he would have come to the decision naturally at some point. I'm not certain as to when, but at some point."

Hermione stood on her tip-toes and kissed Harry on the cheek, causing both of them to blush in a shy manner. Daphne, probably feeling excluded, followed suit and as a result, she blushed afterwards, as well. Harry grinned sheepishly and replied, "Wow! Kissed by the two prettiest witches at Hogwarts…a bloke could certainly get used to the idea!"

The trio laughing, then left for breakfast arm-in-arm, just as they had every morning.

**-oOoo0ooOo-**

The next week went by much as the rest of the year had, with the exception of DADA, which Dumbledore found himself having to teach, since Quirrell had "resigned" so suddenly. The old wizard was actually a brilliant Professor and the students found the practical portion of class much more intense than Quirell's had ever been.

Dumbledore taught them the fundamentals of dueling and the subtle differences between jinxes, hexes and curses. He also taught them how to incorporate certain charms into a defensive pattern. Harry and his group were already masters of this technique, but it was nice to be able to practice somewhat more openly than when Quirell was instructing.

That Friday brought the announcement that morning classes for all first year students had been cancelled in lieu of Flying lessons. This brought about a lot of bragging and machismo from many of Harry's male yearmates, as many of them bragged about their various "feats" while on broom back. Harry rolled his eyes at some of the more outlandish tales, such as Malfoy's claim that he had almost been clipped by a muggle airplane, but he avoided being injured by out maneuvering the bloody thing.

The excited students reported to the Quidditch pitch where Madam Hootch was waiting for them. She was a rather attractive witch in her early thirties. Her red dragonhide flying jacket was complete with a matching aviator's cap and goggles. She sent Filch to the broom shed, and he returned with an arm full of school brooms, which all appeared to have seen better days.

She began, "Hello class, I'm Madam Hootch, your instructor for today. I also referee the House Quidditch matches. Please attend the matches and chear for team, because the Quidditch cup gives points toward the House cup too. Now, let's begin the lessons, shall we? Now everyone grab a broom, place it on the ground next to your feet and say, 'Up!' Once you can perform this task, I'll teach you how to grip the broom properly."

Suddenly, the air rang out with the noise of eleven and twelve year olds crying, "UP!" Malfoy's broom remained stationary until he tried to kick it. It jumped up and cracked him right in his bits. Harry may have sent a jolt of wandless magic at him as Malfoy tried to get the broom to perform, but Harry would deny his involvement to the grave The blonde ponce collapsed in a heap groaning in pain as the broom continued to whack him smartly about the head and shoulders.

Madam Hootch even tried to wrestle the bewitched broom, but was unsuccessful as the wild broom kept smacking into the git, leaving welts and bruises, which in Harry's opinion rather improved Malfoy's looks. Malfoy cried out, "Somebody stop this bloody thing! It's not funny! Stop laughing at me! Wait until my father hears of this!" The students began laughing at the scene unfolding in front of them. Harry discretely waved his hand and the broom ceased its assault. Madam Hootch took the offending broom and replaced it with a different one, and then once the laughter died down she began the lesson again in earnest.

Harry, Neville and Daphne got their brooms to rise on command the first time, while Malfoy and most of the other students had a bit more difficulty. Madam Hootch saw this and applauded while beaming in excitement, "Ah, it seems we have some natural talent with us today! Ten points each to Gryffindor for excellent form!"

Harry turned to Hermione and whispered, "You have to feel it, 'Mione. It isn't a dog, so don't order it around. Just focus on the feel of the energy surrounding the broom and then call it to your hand like a Summoning Charm." Hermione did as instructed and when she told it, "Up!" the broom rose to her hand. She squealed with delight at her accomplishment. After a few minutes, Madam Hootch then showed them how to mount the broom, and how to take off. Hermione had just mounted the brrom when it suddenly took off like a rocket. She was vaulted some two hundred feet into the air and then the broom began to buck and jerk about. Hermione began screaming in terror as she tried desperately to maintain her seat, but she began listing to one side precariously.

Harry mounted his broom and disregarded Madam Hootch's command to return to the ground as he raced through the air at a blinding speed, pushing the broom to its limits and then pouring more magic into it to increase the speed. Hermone slipped and plummeted toward the pitch below just as Harry swooped under her and caught her. She was screaming until she felt his arms supporting her, safely tucking her to his chest. Harry replied, "I've got you. I told you I'll always be there to catch you, 'Mione."

She blushed and buried her head into his shoulder as the tears of relief poured down her cheeks. He guided his broom back to the pitch and landed without a hitch, looking as if he had been born flying on a broom instead of doing it for the first time.

Suddenly he looked over Hermione's shoulder and saw a furious Professor McGonagall approaching. He dismounted the broom and set Hermione on her feet as the Deputy Headmistress called out, "Harry James Potter! Never in my years have I seen such a display! Come with me right now, Lord Potter!"

Harry gulped and gave Hermione a final hug, before replying, "Yes, Professor."

Professor McGonagall led him through the corridors past the Charms classroom where she asked the diminutive Professor Flitwick, "Fillius, may I borrow Wood for a moment please?"

The tiny professor replied, "Sure, Minerva. Wood get your things and go with Professor McGonagall. Work on your assignment tonight."

A muscular fifth year student with auburn hair and a sturdy demeanor gathered his equipment and joined Harry and Professor McGonagall. She brought them into her classroom and produced her wand. "_Colloportus! Silencio!" _the door shut and locked and all sound ceased penetrating the door.

Olliver Wood looked puzzled as he asked, "Alright Professor, what is this all about?"

Professor McGonagall beamed, "I found your Seeker. Lord Potter here managed to mount his broom and perform the most amazing act of flying I've seen since his father by rescuing a fellow student whose broom had shot her two hundred feet into the air and then began to toss her about like a dog with a rat. She slipped and plummeted and Harry reached her from the opposite side of the pitch in less than five seconds flat! He caught her and safely returned the two of them to the pitch looking as if he hadn't a care in the world! The Quidditch Cup is a s good as ours!"

Wood grinned and turned to Harry saying, "So, have you ever played Quidditch before? Do you know what a Seeker does?"

Harry answered confusedly, "No, I have not played before. I'm assuming this is a sport which requires a broom, correct?"

Wood clapped him on the shoulder enthusiastically, "It's only the best game _EVER!_ I'll show you later today during free period. Practices are on Tuesday and Thursday afternoons. Games are on Saturday mornings. We play each team once and then the cup is decided based on the point differential between our total points scored for us versus against our opponents. The team with the highest differential wins the Cup!"

Harry shrugged, "I take it then that Seeker is position on the team and you want me to play it?"

Professor McGonagall responded, "Yes, Lord Potter. I want you to join our team and let Mr. Wood here train you. Of course, being a first year, we'll have to get you a broom, because you're going to need it."

Harry grinned, "So I get my own broom? Fine, I'm in!"

**-oOoo0ooOo-**

So Harry incorporated his new schedule into the training schedule for the group, and he was not the least bit surprised when he got a brand new Nimbus 2000 delivered by owl the next day. Neville was awestruck by the broom, and Malfoy jealous. Nothing new. Hermione was acting strange, which troubled Harry a great deal. She kept acting as if she was nervous to be alone with him, and frequently hid in the library. When he would go looking for her, she would gather her things and find an immediate need to be elsewhere.

Daphne thought it was funny, and told Harry she was probably just embarrassed by the whole broom incident.

Weeks went by as November became December, and the holiday season fell upon the ancient castle. After a particularly grueling practice, he caught up with her and pulled her into an empty classroom. He sealed the door and began, "'Mione, have I done something wrong? Do you not want to be my friend anymore, because you have been almost like a ghost these past few weeks."

She looked startled and replied, "NO! Of course I want to be your friend, Harry! You have done nothing wrong, I'm just really busy lately with end of term exams approaching and mum hasn't wrote me back yet to confirm the invitation to Christmas holidays at my house…"

Harry exclaimed, "Bollocks! You have been running from me! Why?"

Hermione started trembling as tears rolled down her face, "Oh! I've really messed this one up! Harry, I-well-ARGH! Why can't I just say it?"

Harry looked at her with concern before pulling her to his chest in a deep embrace while running his fingers through her hai massaging her scalp, "'Mione, shhh. It's alright. Everything will be fine. It's me Harry, your best friend. You can tell me anything."

Hermione sniffled as she continued, "I'm afraid. After the Troll, I wrote mum and she wrote me back telling me she wanted to pull me from Hogwarts. I begged her to reconsider and she granted me my boon, but she told me if one more dangerous incident happens I'm gone. Then, the whole broom incident occurred and I'm just afraid she'll take me away. I don't want to leave, Harry!"

Harry comforted her by rocking her gently as he answered, "'Mione, she can't! The Ministry has laws that govern situations like yours. Your parents have very few if any rights over your education as a partially trained witch is a liability to the Statute of Secrecy. If they tried, the Aurors would show and take you back by force, then modify their memories so that your parents won't remember you. Then the Ministry would place you with a foster family. Since I am a Lord and I outrank most of them, I would simply take custody of you and that would be the end of your file."

Hermione sniffed again and then grinned, "Oh Harry! Thank you for being so wonderful to me!"

Harry wiped the last of tears from her eyes and leaned in close. He kissed her on the forehead and replied, "It's a gift! Thank you for being you, 'Mione. Feel better now?"

Hermione giggled, "Much better! Now let's go to dinner, because suddenly I'm starved!"

Harry agreed, "I am too! Let's go before there is nothing left!"

**-oOoo0ooOo-**

A few days later the owl came, and Hermione squealed with excitement. She opened the reply and began bouncing in place. "Mum said yes! You are joining us for a Granger family Christmas! We are going to have a blast!"

Harry smiled as he replied, "Thanks 'Mione. This will be my first family holiday. I can't wait to trim a tree! It sounds like it beats the bloody pulp out of the Dursleys fake tree.!"

They skipped away humming the tune to "The Christmas Song" by Nat King Cole, an American muggle singer whose music is considered classic and essential to the Christmas Holidays.

Daphne and Neville also invited Harry to Christmas, but Harry politely declined telling them Hermione had asked first. Daphne came up with a compromise that if he was with the Granger's for Christmas, then they could come to her parent's New Year's Eve Ball. Hermione agreed and told her she would ask her mother and confirm the invitation after they arrived at the Granger residence.

Finally, the day of departure had arrived, and Harry said goodbye to the group and ordered them to keep the exercise schedule while on Holiday. With a few wandless packing spells, Harry's and Hermione's belongings were neatly packed and feather-light charmed for transport. They rode the Hogwart's Express to King's Cross. They talked about many different things from Christmas cookies to plans for present shopping. Before they knew it, they were ten minutes away from King's Cross Station.

Harry Potter was going to celebrate his first Christmas!

**AN: Okay. Sorry about the cliffie, but I wanted to get the post up on time if possible. I have no beta so forgive spelling errors. Please review. I am having fun with this one. To all my reviewers who posted but I have been unable to respond, I apologize. My email client has been having trouble. : (**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: JKR owns all things Harry Potter…I just swim in her pool : )**

**AN: I thank all my readers, who make me feel special. Please help me out with **

**the reviews. It really makes my day. **

**A special note goes out to all of you did review. Thank you for your encouragement as it really has kept me going with this fic.**

Daphne was lost in thought during the entire train ride. Here she sat next to Harry Potter, who was the ultimate representation of what any young girl could possibly want. He was strikingly cute, with a well-toned athletic frame, thick raven locks and piercing green eyes. He was chivalrous and kind, but he was also terrible when crossed, as Draco Malfoy, Professor Snape and Ronald Weasely found out the hard way. He had a presence that radiated an air of power and authority, yet he never sought to place himself above others. He was brilliant and cunning. The list could go on forever.

Harry Potter was also the most frustrating individual she had ever met. No matter what she did, Daphne could never find a moment to be alone with him. He was always surrounded by people. Neville Longbottom and the Weasely Twins, hung on his every word. Then there were the witches. Daphne felt she had established a good connection with Harry on that day in the Alley, and after that her plan should have been simple, but she had quickly learned that she had competition in the form of Hermione Granger. Daphne was surprised at how familiar the young mudblood was with her Harry. _Okay, so he isn't mine…yet. But he WILL be mine, so hence the possessive nature of my thoughts._

Then, there was Susan Bones. She was a quiet ginger witch. She might be beautiful one day, but she was so shy that Daphne had dismissed her, but not counted her completely out of the picture. _Never underestimate the competition. Shy and quiet can lead to unknown possibilities._

Susan just followed the group around, participating when prompted, but rarely ever speaking, especially in Harry's presence. Daphne had noticed Susan shooting strange looks at Granger and herself, but she rarely made eye contact long enough for Daphne to get a good read on what these looks could mean.

The Patil Twins were almost transparent in their aims. Padma was quiet and reserved like Susan, but Parvati was the extrovert, so it was not a big shock that Padma was more of a introvert. Parvati or Pav, as Harry referred to her, found almost any excuse to touch Harry. She would constantly shift from being bold to being coy depending on the moment, which of course infuriated Daphne, as she had a difficult time classifying Pav's strategy.

Then it all came down to Harry. Harry was oblivious to the jockeying of position around him. He seemed to flirt with Daphne and Hermione the most, but he sometimes gave the others attention as well. Hermione had practically sewn herself to Harry's side since day one, but after the Halloween Troll and Flying Lesson incident she was never away from him at all, save to visit the loo or shower. The worst part of it was that Harry did not mind the company, so Daphne had been forced to regroup and "befriend" the bushy-haired bookworm. Daphne looked over Harry to notice that the mudblood had a quiet smirk of satisfaction on her face as she cuddled against Harry's side. _Oh really? Well…two can play THAT game!_ Daphne had been content sitting next to Harry, and listening as he instructed the group how to continue the extra training over the Holidays, but when she noticed Granger's position, she decided to up the stakes a bit. When the ten minute announcement went up, Harry exited the compartment to allow the ladies to freshen up. Instead of staying with the group, she exited with him.

Harry raised an eyebrow and inquired, "Oh, Daphne. Are you not going to change?"

Daphne smiled and responded, placing a hand lightly on his shoulder, "I'm a Pureblood, Harry. Remember? We wear robes all the time."

Harry blushed, "Oh, right. Well, I realized just now that I haven't had an opportunity to ask you a few important questions. I'd like to remedy that." _Oh? Questions? Would any of them happen to be about being madly in love with me?_

Daphne blushed at her last thought and nervously let out a breath before asking, "What may I do for you, Harry?" _A kiss perhaps?_

Harry ran his fingers through his hair and replied, "I've never had a real Christmas before, so would it be too presumptuous of me to beg an invite from your family to visit some time during the Holidays? I would like to speak with your father about a few things, plus I would love to meet your family and get a chance to see your home, as long as it is acceptable. Can you owl me their answer?"

Daphne was overwhelmed by the prospect of having Harry to herself for even a few moments so her response was a slight giggle before planting a peck on the cheek. She blushed and responded, "Daddy wanted me to invite you, so we would be honored to welcome you to our home."

Harry touched his cheek and grinned, "Thanks, Daph! I can't wait to see your home! Owl me with the time and date and I'll be there!"

Daphne responded, before turning and re-entering the compartment, "Alright! I'll do just that! Thanks for accepting."

Granger looked at her with a raised brow, inquiring about the stupid grin on Daphne's face. Daphne responded by gushing excitingly, "Harry just agreed to a visit during the holidays!"

Hermione seemed to bristle slightly at the news, and her tone took on a forced cheerfulness as she replied, "Oh, that's good. He's actually spending the holidays with my family, since my mum and dad wanted to catch up. They haven't seen him in a few years, and when I wrote them about everything, mum told me to forward him and invite, since he would be stuck in a drafty old castle, alone. Sad really." The last bit was added with a slight smirk, to which Daphne had to choke down her grimace. _Argh! She'll be getting alone time with him and all I get is an afternoon and possibly evening meal?_

Daphne put on her best mask of indifference as she replied, "Well, I'm glad he will get a chance to celebrate a real holiday. I mean, it's tragic what those awful muggles put him through. I was actually shocked when he told me about his past. I'm thrilled that he approached me about visiting my family though. Our families have traditionally been allies in business and being the Lord Potter I'm certain he wants to speak with daddy about cementing a few arrangements." _Let's see if she takes the bait…_

Hermione raised a brow in response asking, "Arrangements? Why would he need to meet with your father about cementing arrangements that have apparently been in place for generations?"

Daphne smiled as she explained, "Well, my family is not openly allied with the Potters, but we have had a few trade partnerships under the table. It is not uncommon for Heads of Houses to meet with one another to discuss making a more formal agreement. Those agreements are usually cemented by pledging support through certain social protections. One method is for a lesser house to swear fealty, thus affording it the protection of the more powerful house. My father would not do such a thing lightly as it would also put a target on my younger sister for other darker families to try to pressure Harry through harming my family. The second option is to offer blood protection. This would be achieved through a formal betrothal contract between children of the two Houses. Blood protection would transfer the same level of power used in the wards of one family to the other, making them equally protected from harm. Since Harry is Lord, and has no children, such a betrothal would be negotiated between himself and either my sister or me in the case of our House."

Hermione angered at this statement and looked directly at Daphne, her aura flaring as she spoke, "Daphne, I understand that you have designs on Harry. I mean, I don't blame you for fancying him. I got the feeling that you were jealous of me on the Express back in September, but as time progressed, you seemed to be more amiable to be my friend. I know Harry sees you as a friend as well, so I have not been hostile toward you out of my respect for him. However, I want to make something perfectly clear to you: Harry James Potter is my best friend. We have a connection that you would never understand! He is not ready to date girls as of yet, but when he is, I will be the one he chooses! He is _everything_ to me and I will not allow you or any other witch to try to steal him from me! I mean to marry him one day, so unless you wish to fight me for him, you had best understand that being a close friend is the best you can hope for! He is _mine _so back off!"_ Oh, so the claws come out now? Well, well, well…._

Daphne felt the energized air swirling around her as she responded, "Well, _Granger_. Let me explain to _you_ something. That decision is not _yours_ to make. Harry is free to choose whomever he wishes. Until he either begins to court someone or agrees to a betrothal, all is fair! Harry is from the wealthiest and most respected family in Magical Britain, and he will need someone to help him navigate the rough waters of Pureblood society. He is intelligent, so do you honestly believe that he will choose a mu-muggleborn such as yourself, or do you think he might want a true Lady at his side, one with a strong background in society and political savvy? I think you are delusional if you think he would choose you to be his Lady, when I am clearly the better choice!"

Hermione snorted as she answered, "Please! As if I couldn't research the proper protocols and guide him. My family is well-off in the muggle world, Daphne and upper crust societies most likely do not differ so much that I could not navigate the waters just as effectively given a chance to study the nuances. I am, after all, the same Hermione Granger that has the highest marks in our year plus you are forgetting my eidetic memory. Not to mention that as Harry's first and closest friend I am poised in the position to be the first witch whom he will notice. Once he does, do you honestly believe I will not capitalize on the opportunity and after doing so that I would be so utterly dim as to let him turn away? I would sooner die!" Hermione and Daphne were face-to-face each one breathing heavily and clearly prepared to draw her wand at this point.

Just then the door opened and Harry came in his msile faltering as he took stock of the sight before him, "Ladies! What seems to be the issue here? I leave you alone for a few moments and I walk in on some sort of confrontation? 'Mione? What is wrong?"

Hermione responded, "Nothing important, Harry. Daphne and I just got into a heated discussion about the cultural differences between our societies. I'm sorry I let it get out of hand, Daphne."

Daphne felt ashamed of how close she had come to losing her temper with the mudblood, but she was _NOT_ about to let Granger win this game, so she smiled and responded, "Yes, I accept your apology and offer mine in exchange. My mother has been training me in Pureblood society since birth, so I am quite passionate about some of our traditions. When Hermione referred to our society as quaint and archaic, I almost lost my temper, but I understand her perspective better as I am sure she now does mine. What you just witnessed was a result of our stubborn pride clashing. We're fine now, right Hermione?"

As Hermione tried to answer, the train came to a halt as it had reached the platform at King's Cross Station. Harry gave Daphne a quick hug as he responded, "Well good! It wouldn't do to have my two best friends fighting, now would it? I am happy it was all a misunderstanding, Daph!" _Merlin, he feels divine!_

He then released her and responded, "Well, let's head out, because we have now arrived. 'Mione and I have to get going so owl me, Daph and let me know when I am supposed to visit, alright?"

Daphne smiled before leaning in and kissing him on the cheek and saying, "Sure Harry! I'll be seeing you soon!" The group made their way to the platform and Daphne saw her parents and sister were waiting. She cheerfully greeted her family, "Mother, Father, Astoria these are my housemates, Lord Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Lord Harry, Hermione these are my parents Lord Adrian and Lady Vivian Greengrass and my sister Astoria." Harry formally bowed in acknowledgement, while Hermione stood close by his side. Daphne blushed slightly as her mother spoke, "Ah, Lord Potter it is an honor to finally meet you. I trust your re-entry into our world has been a pleasant experience so far? Daphne has told me so much about you. I hope you agreed to accept our invitation to visit our home during the holiday, because we would be delighted to have you as our guest. You are welcome anytime, Lord Potter."

Harry responded, "Lady Greengrass, it is I who am honored by your husband's and your generous offer, and I would be delighted to accept your hospitality. Perhaps, we could make arrangements to meet on Boxing Day? I am staying with the Granger family as I have yet had the time to secure my properties, having been at Hogwarts and all. This term has been an interesting one to say the least, but I look forward to getting better acquainted with your family, as I count Daphne as one of my closest friends."

In response, Daphne's father produced his wand, to which Daphne noticed that Harry tensed slightly, altering his stance in preparation of a possible defense. This action did not fail to be noticed by her father who quickly responded, "Lord Potter, relax. I mean you nor your friend any harm. I, as Lord Greengrass, greet you and reaffirm all previous obligations and alliances between our Houses and bid you welcome to my confidence. I further grant you access to my home. I shall send an owl to confirm the time of your proposed visit. So mote it be!" There was a brief flash of energy before her father added, "Now that the formalities have been concluded, I insist you call me Adrian and my wife Vivian. It has been a pleasure making your acquaintance again, Lord Potter and I wish you a Happy Christmas. I am afraid we must be going now, so I bid you farewell."

Daphne once again smiled and waved as she followed her family to the apparition point and in moments was once again home. She could not wait for Harry to join her family on Boxing Day!

**-oOooOOooOo-**

Hermione was still incensed about hers and Daphne's confrontation aboard the train, but as soon as Daphne left with her family, Harry turned to her and smiled. He took her hand and pulled close in an embrace before saying, ""Mione, you do realize that I accepted that invitation because I believe that keeping my family alliances will benefit me in the future? I know that you and Daphne are not exactly friends, but through my friendship with her I will be better able to protect my family. I like Daphne is a good person at heart, and a good friend to have, but she is not you. You are my best friend above all others. You stood by me when it almost cost you your dignity and your safety. You cared about me even when I was not able to stay in contact. That means more to me than you will ever know."

Hermione blushed and her eyes began tearing at Harry's words. She pressed her head against his chest as she hugged him close and answered, "Oh Harry! You are my best friend too. You cared enough to risk your life for me twice. If you hadn't found me on Halloween, I would have been destroyed by that troll! Had you not been quick to act, I would have suffered injury or worse on the Quidditch pitch that morning during our first flying lessons! I shudder to think what your cousin would have done if you hadn't stood up to him that day when we first met. You really are someone special Harry and I feel privileged to be your friend."

Harry smiled and she lost herself in his embrace for a moment reveling in the warmth of his touch and the wonderful smell that she could only associate with him. They broke apart when he mentioned, "'Mione, we should probably get going now. Your parents are waiting on the other side of the platform, and it would be rude of us to keep them waiting much longer."

They made their way back through the barrier at Platform 9 ¾ and entered Muggle London, hand-in-hand.

**-oOooOOooOo-**

Harry was nervous to say the least as Hermione waved at her parents. Her mother was a strikingly beautiful woman in her early thirties. Her clothing was of good quality and she was well-kempt. Her eyes were the same cinnamon brown as her daughter's though her hair was blonde. She was about the same height as Harry, with a trim figure. She smiled warmly as she approached the young duo as she called out, "Hermione! There you are! Ah, and you must be Harry. Hermione has told me so much about you. We are glad that you accepted our invitation to stay with us this holiday."

Harry responded formally, "Yes, Mrs. Granger. Thank you for inviting me. I had nowhere to stay so it is generous of you to allow me to stay with your family. I must say that you look absolutely smashing. I would have never guessed you were old enough to have a daughter Hermione's age, ma'am."

Hermione's father approached and Harry saw he too was dressed in fine clothing, a charcoal gray suit and sport coat. He was built like a rugby player and had short brown hair and blue eyes. Harry could see the intelligence of Mr. Granger shine from his eyes much as Harry could see the same from Mrs. Granger. Mr. Granger greeted Hermione with a warm smile, "Hello, Princess! It's nice to have you back, and Harry it's nice to meet you as well. I'm Dan and this is my wife Emma. Thank you for taking such wonderful care of Hermione. I understand that there have been a few tense moments, son? Let's go load the car and you can tell me all about your year."

Harry responded, "Well, Mr. Granger, it really has been no trouble at all. Hermione is my best friend and I would never allow anything to harm her. I appreciate you allowing me to spend the holidays with you and your family, sir."

Mrs. Granger smiled and responded, "Oh Harry, you are such a gentleman, but please call us Dan and Emma, please. Using formalities makes me feel old."

They made their way to a black Mercedes four door sedan. Harry had enlarged the trunks before placing them in the boot. Dan and he opened the doors for the ladies and then after making sure Hermione was safely buckled in, Harry closed the door and went around to the other side. He joined her in the backseat and she grinned at him in excitement. They drove for a while until they arrived in a more affluent part of Little Whining than the Dursleys had lived in. Harry passed the time listening to Hermione discuss the wonderful things she had encountered while away at Hogwarts. Her parents occasionally asked Harry for his opinion on certain matters and the conversation made him feel good. He felt like he was a part of a family for a change. They finally pulled up to a private gate and the car approached a rather spacious estate home. It was a two story country manor, with large trees spanning the grounds, their branches bare from the winter season and a fresh blanket of snow on the ground.

A butler met them at the driveway, and took their trunks inside while they made their way to the sitting room. Emma sat as the butler returned with an array of finger sandwiches and sodas for the two children and a glass of white wine for Emma and a brandy for Dan. Dan sat in a comfortable looking recliner chair, while his wife sat on the sofa next to Hermione and Harry. Harry was explaining the rules of Quidditch to him and Hermione was explaining magical theory to her mother. "You see, Dan. The seeker, the position I play, spends the match competing with the opposing seeker for possession of a tiny flying ball that is wickedly fast and nearly impossible to spot and catch. They also have to dodge the opposing team's bludgers. The beaters use small bats, to hit five kilo padded steel balls which are charmed to float. The bludgers are used to strike opposing players and distract them from their objectives. The chasers pass another ball called a quaffle which is much the same as a football. On each end of the pitch there are three hoops in the air which the keeper defends. The chasers attack and defend depending on which team has possession of the quaffle. Everytime a chaser successfully tosses the quaffle through the opposite hoop, they score ten points. When the seeker catches the snitch he or she scores one hundred and fifty points and the game ends automatically. The team with the highest score wins the match, but the game is not over until the snitch has been caught. We haven't actually held a match yet, but I seem to have a knack for catching the snitch rather quickly, so we hope to bring home the Quidditch Cup this year."

Dan listened to Harry's explanation and responded, "So I take it to be a first year and be a started on the House team makes you a rather accomplished flier then?"

Hermione chimed in, "Well, Daddy since Harry is the youngest seeker in over two centuries to play for a House team, I should think so. If you gentleman are finished with your sports talk, mum wanted to know if you would like to order in tonight."

Dan answered with a tender smile, "Of course, Pumpkin, how about we order pizza tonight? I could go for a sausage and mushroom, how about you Harry?"

Harry blushed as his stomach growled loudly as if mentioning food reminded it to complain. He answered, "Sure, 'Mione. I agree. Pizza would be wonderful. Do they have sesame breadsticks as well?"

Hermione grinned as she answered, "Of course they do, silly! _Antonio's_ is the best!"

Emma spoke up, "I'll tell Nigel to give them a ring. Hermione, can you show Harry to the guest room, please? I need to discuss a few arrangements with your father."

Hermione grabbed him by the hand and showed him upstairs. Harry had been noticing Hermione was much more "touchy" since the ride on the train. He also had begun to notice that her touch was making him feel a strange pulse of energy each time. He was suddenly nervous as they made their way to the room he would be staying in. The hall was hardwood with a runner through the center. The walls were decorated with photographs of Hermione and certain paintings of various still art and landscapes. There were shelves that contained a few potted plants, odd brick-a-brack, and various books. At the end of the hall was a wide window that allowed the sunshine to bather the corridor in its light. The walls were a muted sky blue with white trim and the interior doors were a walnut brown. Harry's room was huge! It had a medium desk, a chest-of-drawers and a rather large canopy bed. The walls were a soft cream, and the furnishings were much the same as the hall. There was a large en-suite loo that was marble and tile.

Harry was about to remark on it when Hermione brought him close to her in a huge hug. He felt the world freeze as their eyes met. He was grinning a goofy grin when their lips met in a sweet kiss. It was not some passion-filled snog, but a gentle brushing of their lips. Her lips were soft and tasted sweeter than honey. Unbeknownst to them, a soft glow surrounded them as they softly kissed. Hours, minutes, days passed as they were lost in the moment of the first kiss.

Harry finally broke from his trance and reveled in the afterglow. Hermione broke the silence, "I know we are so very young, Harry, but I can't help it. I feel this deep connection to you. I'm certain that I will be your wife one day and whenever I think about that it just seems so right. We belong together and I hope you feel the same."

Harry grinned sheepishly as he responded, "'Mione, I am only eleven, but I know that somehow you are probably right, I mean you are the brightest witch of our age and all…. I have not known much love or compassion through my life, but I cannot imagine it without you by my side. I would be honored to be your boyfriend, but I feel I must disclose a few things first. Please know that I was not trying to be dishonest with you, I just did not want to worry you with needless details of something which I have no intentions of allowing."

Hermione looked at him nervously, chewing on her bottom lip in anticipation before responding, "Harry, I trust you. Please continue."

Harry sat her on the edge of the ottoman as he took her hand in his and knelt to her level. He began, "While at Gringots I had my parents' will executed and found I was the heir to many Houses, not just one. While reviewing the various funds and paperwork, I found I was contracted in marriage to a few witches. I am currently looking to end them all, but I have yet to receive word from my solicitor. If I am unable to break them, I am responsible for three contracts. I must provide an heir for each House, but I am obligated to marry only if contracted. That would mean four witches including you are tied to my Houses. If I am unable to break these contracts, I will make you Lady Potter one day. I will find a way to provide the heirs to each contract, but I will not marry them."

Hermione was in shock, but quickly recovered as she answered, "Harry, contract marriages are illegal in the British Empire, and I am fairly certain that if we look into the law, the Queen's law still supersedes all others. You are going to be mine and only mine! Who may I ask are these young ladies you found contracts for?"

Harry answered, "Well…They are for the House of Bones, Weasely and…."

Hermione paled at the news but urged him to continue. She put on a fake smile and prompted, "…and?"

Harry mumbled, "Greengrass."

Hermione exploded, "Oh, so that explains it. She was probably having a good laugh at my expense when I spoke of marrying you! You will NOT be honoring that contract, Harry! I will not share you, especially not with HER!"

_Merlin! What have I gotten myself into now?_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: JKR owns all things Harry Potter…I just swim in her pool : )**

**AN: I thank all my readers, who make me feel special. Please help me out with **

**the reviews. It really makes my day. **

**I'm sorry for the delay in posting, but my IP and I got into it over some dubious charges on my bill and they cut off my service temporarily. I t took me a few torturous phone sessions with that horrible hold music on repeat, a few blood pressure sky rocketing conversations with people I could barely understand and a few nasty phone calls from my lawyer- it's been a terrible few months, in short. Without much further ado…. **

Hermione was miffed to say the least. She could not fathom how much the idea of sharing her Harry with any other girl especially one Daphne Greengrass, vexed her to no end. _ARGH! Why can't we just have a NORMAL life? Well, as normal as being magical people could be, that is…_

Harry broke the silence by continuing, "'Mione, I wanted to tell you about all of this, but I kept hoping that Chief Director Ragnok would find a way to nullify the contracts before I had to fulfill them. I have yet to receive word from him in regard to the matter, but I couldn't fathom allowing anything more to develop between us without informing you of this possibility. My magic is tied to the contracts, so I am either forced to go along with them or forfeit my power or even die, so I had to tell you. Please don't hate me!"

Hermione reached over and hugged him tightly to her, "Oh Harry, I could never hate you. I just don't relish the thought of having to share you, but if that is what it will take to be with you then I will accept it. Just don't expect me to give up on trying to find a way for you to get out of these silly contracts, because if there is a way, I _will_ find it."

With that issue resolved, the two children simply sat together in a comfortable silence. Before long, Emma Granger made her way upstairs and upon seeing the two, she thought to herself, _Looks as if I was correct, my little Hermione is in love with the boy, and from the look of it, he must feel the same. They may be young, but I have no doubt that that boy is going to be my future son-in-law! They're so cute together!_

Emma cleared her throat and announced, "I see you've settled him in quite nicely, dear. By the way, the pizza is here, so if you would make your way to the den, we'll put on a film and eat whilst we watch. How do you fancy the _Star Wars Trilogy_?"

Harry blushed furiously at being caught in such an intimate pose by Emma, but Hermione simply stood and led him to follow her down the stairs. She led him to the loveseat, and handed him one of the soft drinks that Nigel produced while bending toward the coffee table and grabbing a slice of her favorite, sausage onions and green peppers. As they watched, Hermione noticed how enthralled Harry was with the story. The intensity in which he viewed the film made her feel happy. She had never seen him look so relaxed, it was rather endearing.

By the end of the films, Harry had passed out, Hermione snuggling into his side. Dan was not exactly thrilled to see such intimacy between his daughter and this young man, but he knew better than to make a scene over it. When Emma went to nudge them awake, Harry leapt up into a defensive position, ready to attack before he regained his bearings and relaxed, grinning sheepishly at his embarrassing behavior.

_What in the world could have possibly happened in this young man's life that has him so ready for peril?_ Emma was shocked at Harry's reflexive reaction, but when she saw him relax and grin like a fool she simply smiled and spoke, "I believe it is time to head upstairs for the evening. We have a busy day of shopping ahead of us and all. Do you think you can carry Hermione or do you need to wake her? She looks so peaceful."

Harry smiled tenderly as he answered, "I'll take her up and tuck her into bed, Emma. Thank you for letting me stay with you. Hermione means so much to me and I am happy to be able to spend this holiday with her. I know we may be young, but I just wanted you to know that I love her with all of my heart. As long as I breathe she will be safe from harm. Things in the magical world are going to become dangerous again in a few years, but I assure you she will be safe."

Emma smiled and responded, "I know you will, Harry. I think I knew it when I thought you were just some figment of her imagination, but something about you tells me that one would not be deemed very intelligent if he or she tried to bring my daughter to harm. Just keep her safe and show her love. Even Dan has noticed how much more alive she seems now that you are back. Goodnight Harry."

Harry carried Hermione to her room and used his wand to pull back the covers so he could gently lower her to the bed. He pulled the covers over her slender frame before bending down to kiss her on the forehead. He whispered softly as he caressed her cheek, "Sleep well, 'Mione."

Harry then closed the lights and shut the door before making his way to his own room. He stripped down to his skivvies and crawled into bed, sleep coming to him quickly as he drifted away to the land of Nod.

**-oOooOOooOo-**

Ginny Weasely was not speaking to her brother Ron at the moment. The two had a huge row once she had found out how monumentally stupid Ron had been so far this term. Ron had single-handedly alienated her from her future husband! _Bloody jealous prat! I swear to Merlin if he has done anything to ruin my chances with Harry…_

Her only ray of hope was that the twins had managed to make their way into his good graces. She couldn't wait for the year to be over so she could go to school at Hogwarts and see Harry every day. She had a plan. She would have the twins introduce her to him, and then she would offer to be his friend. Then, once the timing was right, she would make her move and he would be hers!

Ginevra Molly Weasely had been raised on Harry Potter stories, much as most girls were raised on fairy tales. In the stories, he was so brave and handsome, so hoped that the real thing would be the same. She pestered the twins for information and they finally gave into her requests by telling her about the little group they had. She begged the twins to take her running with them each morning and for them to teach her how to execute a kata. They reluctantly agreed, knowing that Ginny could be ruthless if she felt they were threat, so they took to exercising together. Ginny fully planned on joining the group next term, so she figured that starting early would help her be able to fit in better. She was extremely jealous as they described how Daphne Greengrass and Hermione Granger seemed to be permanently attached to his side. Ginny was certain that these two witches were her stiffest competition, so she was determined to do whatever she could to increase the chance that Harry might notice her. Once he noticed her…well, then she would grab on and fend off all comers. Greengrass was a Pureblood too, but according to the twins, Granger was a muggle born, and thus oblivious to the social workings of the Magical Britain. Her mother had owled Harry an invite to visit the Burrow on the insistence of the twins, so Ginny was practically going mad with anticipation waiting for a response to come. Then, much to her surprise, the response came.

_Messrs. Fred & George Weasely:_

_I, Lord Harry James Potter formally accept your gracious invitation to visit the Weasely family home at the Burrow on December 27__th__. Please make sure your brother Ronald is not present as I cannot guarantee his safety should he insult my friends or my personage during this time. If these terms are agreeable, then owl me a response._

_Lord Harry James Potter_

Ginny squealed in excitement as she danced about her room, hugging her Harry Potter doll tightly to her. Father Christmas had come through!

**-oOooOOooOo-**

Across the English Channel, in a large French Chateau, a young girl was ready to throttle someone. _Merde! Thaty boy is an idiot! Just because I am Veela, he thinks he can just touch me however he wishes? Mon dieu! I absolutely hate these batards! I am just fourteen! _Fleur Delacour was the eldest daughter of Jean Sebastian Delacour, the director of French _L'loi magiqueTactique Division. _He was a large man with a generous heart toward his friends, but a truly frightening demeanor toward his enemies. Fleur's mother Apolline was also Veela, and was reknowned throughout Europe for her striking beauty as well as her fiery temper. Fleur hoped that she and her sister Gabrielle would be able to grow to be much like her, and find a man like her father, who never failed to express his devotion to his darling wife. No, one day she would meet a boy who would see past her allure and want to see her for who she really was, and when she did, she was going to never let him go!

**-oOooOOooOo-**

Hermione Granger was lying in bed awake. Her brilliant mind going over everythig that had happened that evening. Harry had kissed her! He wanted to be her boyfriend, but cared for her enough to disclose the disdainful information about his marriage contracts. She was certain of two things at this point: first and foremost, she wanted to be with Harry more than anything and would not give him up for the world, and second she would have to put aside her differences with Daphne Greengrass in order to do so. She did not like the fact that she would be required to possibly share her Harry, but with the alternative being not having him at all…well that prospect was entirely unacceptable. She was going to be Mrs. Harry James Potter come Hell or high water, but she was not going to allow herself to come second in his heart.

She made a mental note to look up hierarchical structures within multi-house lines whenever she got a chance. She surmised that if she could not have him exclusively, then she would damn sure be the most important witch in his life! She drifted to sleep soon after reaching that conclusion.

The next morning, she was up and ready for training. She met Harry in the backyard and they went through their normal routine of running and sparring. Harry began teaching her the concepts and theories behind warding as he began casting the wards that would serve to protect the Granger estate against danger. He warded the property against dark magic, fire, unauthorized apparition, monitoring spells, physical attack and thenhe made the property unplottable, and instead of hiding it under a standard Fidelius Charm, he modified the charm so that muggles could both see and find the property, but no wizard would ever find it. He made himself the secret-keeper and then sealed the wards to include a masking ward. This ward would keep the Ministry from being able to detect magic, thus allowing them to practice. The wards were tied into the House of Potter's wards, so in order to break the wards, the attacker would have to be able to break the wards that protected Potter Manor itself, before breaking the new ones at the Granger estate. Since no one even knew where Potter Manor was located, it was a rather safe bet that they would never breach the Grangers' wards either.

Hermione and Harry practiced their offensive and defensive spells while Hermione helped devise some new variations that improved upon old spells. She had theorized that if one could find a method of channeling the ambient mana from the environment and storing it in the wand, then one might be able to better cast those spells silently. This new theory would actually negate wand movement for most applications as the movements simply served as a medium to activate the link between the wand and the earth around it, but by allowing the wand to have a constant connection, the spells would be ready to flow more quickly, thus supplying an advantage to the caster. In battle, the key to victory was simply rate of fire. The one who can put the most firepower into the air in the least amount of time, with the greatest accuracy would win every time.

They showered and ate a quick breakfast before making their way into London. Hermione picked out clothes and accessories for Harry, begging him to model each selection for her. Harry was embarrassed, but he seemed endure the experience with a stiff upper lip. After a wonderful lunch, they headed to the book store and ordered books on every subject Hermione needed, including one rather racy title that contained a how-to guide on physical intimacy. She almost got caught red-handed, but was able to divert her mother and Harry from noticing her selection. She was by no means ready for much more than kissing, but she wanted to be able to have an edge over the other witches, once she was. As they left to return home, Harry smiled his handsome grin at her and helped her iput all of the bags and packages in the boot, before opeing her door and escorting her to her proper seat. Once she was secured, Harry gave her a quick peck on the cheek and shut the door, before coming around and doing the same, minus the peck with Mrs. Granger. He then secured himself and they returned home.

The next few days were filled with intense training in the mornings, snuggle and movie time during the mornings followed by research and exercise. It had snowed again, so they had a huge snowball fight on Christmas Eve. They even built a snowman. Hermione was in sheer bliss.

Christmas mornig was spent opening presents and listening to the wireless. Harry had bought Hermione a few books, which she loved. He was so thoughtful! She bought him a set of quidditch seeker robesin the colors of Puddlemere United, his favorite team!

Dinner was superb, and after such a grand display, the two retired for bed. After showering and changing, Hermione slipped into Harry's room. "Harry?" Hermione asked quietly.

He answered as he emerged from the loo in his night clothes, "Yes 'Mione?"

She nervously chewed on her bottom lip as she took a deep breath, "I wanted to let you know that I have decided to apologize to Daphne. It is not her fault that I met you first, and I rather imagine that if our circumstances were reversed, I would feel insecure about my chances with you in light of your relationship with her if it were like the one you and I share. I am sorry about how I reacted when you told me about the contracts, and I will support you in any way I can. All I ask is that you keep your promise to put me first. I do not believe I could handle being relegated to a secondary role in your life. You are first and foremost my best friend, and I would like to believe you feel the same about me."

Harry came to Hermione and wrapped her in his arms. "'Mione, if I had my way, it would be just you and I, but I cannot ignore my duties to my position. I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you, because you are the most important part of my life. Thank you for being so wonderful. I do not deserve you, but I will do everything I can to strive for that goal." With that he kissed her softly, before releasing her.

He smiled and replied, "Now, go to bed, love."

Hermione pecked his cheek before turning to leave. "Good night, Harry."

She floated away on cloud nine, sure of her place in life at her Harry's side, then crawled under her sheets and drifted off to sleep dreaming of chapels and white dresses and a certain green-eyed boy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: JKR owns all things Harry Potter…I just swim in her pool : )**

**AN: I thank all my readers, who make me feel special. Please help me out with **

**the reviews. It really makes my day. **

**Without much further ado…. **

Harry awoke in the morning and met Hermione for morning excercises. The couple worked on some of their advanced spell work, katas and dueling strategies both hand-to-hand and magical. As they finished with the last of their excercises, they got caught up in the rush of hormones and Harry found himself kissing Hermione yet again, their bodies clinging as if neither one could get close enough to the other. Before anything serious could occur, Harry broke away as they both needed to cool down. He immediately focused on his occulmency and meditation techniques to calm his emotions.

Hermione, still huffing and flushed from both the excercises and the intense snogging uttered breathlessly, "Wow. That was-just wow! We should…go back inside…showers and what not."

Harry grinned like a fool, "Er-of course 'Mione…yeah…showers. Since I have to head to Daph's and all."

Hermione immediately tensed before taking a deep breath and exhaling noisily, "Right. I almost forgot. Do you really have to go?"

Harry frowned as he looked into her eyes, "I thought we were moving past all that, 'Mione."

Hermione huffed before answering, "I know. I really am trying, but it is so hard. You must give me some leeway, however. It isn't everyday that a girl finds out her boyfriend may have to marry her rival, and possibly a few others and if she wants to be with him that she has to take it all in stride, you know. I may be mature for my age, but I am only twelve."

Harry responded, "I know that, 'Mione! I truly do wish things could be different, because out of everyone in my life, you are foremost. I hate what this is doing to you and it really is my fault!"

Hermione smacked him on the arm, her irritation showing, "Stop that this instant, Harry James Potter! You never asked for any of this! I'm very sorry I am so much difficulty with accepting it, but I really do love you and if I have to make do with it, then I will! You are worth it! Every last bloody bit of it! No noble self-sacrificing will be tolerated, do you hear me?"

Harry responded playfully with a sarcastic salute, "Yes, Mum!"

Hermione just rolled her eyes and huffed, "Honestly Harry!"

Harry looked at her with a mock-puppy face, "But you look so cute when you get mad!"

She shoved him playfully, "Go get that shower before I show you how 'cute' I can really be, you prat!"

Harry showered, transfigured his dress robes, complete with family crest and ceremonial rapier at his side, before phasing away to Greengrass Manor. He paused outside the wards, and used his psionic abilities to mimic entering via floo.

He was immediately greeted by a tall, older wizard, whom he recognized as Daphne's father, "Ah, Lord Potter! Welcome to Greengrass Manor! We are pleased you accepted our invitation."

Along with Daphne and younger witch with blonde hair and pale blue eyes, a stunning witch with jet black hair and Daphne's ice blue eyes entered the room as Harry took Daphne's father's offered hand and shook it with a firm grasp. "I really appreciate the opportunity to visit your lovely home and am looking forward to what I hope to be the first of many visits. And who might I inquire is this stunning young lady before me? I had no idea that Miss Greengrass had a sibling that was slightly older than her."

Adrian Greengrass chuckled as the witch blushed, "Oh you are good milord! Older sibling? This is the Lady Greengrass, my stunning wife, Vivian. I also have a younger daughter named Astoria, who will begin at Hogwarts at the start of fall term. Of course you know, my Daphne from school."

Harry winked at Daphne before responded, "Of course, milord. How could I ever forget a young witch of such a stunningly gorgeous countenance such as Miss Daphne Greengrass? As we are now introduced, I, of couse, am Lord Harry James Potter. I look forward to my visit, today. I also insist you all call me Harry. I reserve the use of my titles of office for my enemies and those who I do not know how to classify. As your daughter is one of my closest companions, I choose count her family as friends."

Adrian smiled warmly as he responded, "That is wonderful news to my ears, Harry. Please allow me to extend the same sentiments to you. Please call me Adrian, and my wife Vivian. Iam certain you call my daughter Daphne by now, and this her younger sister Astoria, whom we all call Stori. Daphne, princess, would you mind it terribly if your mother, you and your sister could escort Harry about the manor whilst I attend to a few business details?"

Daphne politely grinned, pratically yelling over her shoulder as she excitedly jerked Harry toward the doorway of the study, "Certainly, Father! Let's go, Harry!"

Harry was meanwhile fighting an inner battle. He kept wondering how he could love Hermione so deeply, yet still have certain feelings developing between himself and other witches. He found himself more drawn to Daphne with each passing moment, but his whole world still felt as if it revolved around Hermione. He found himself chasing Daphne about the small garden behind the rear terrace behind the kitchens. He was laughing and so was she, and Astoria kept trying to embarrass the young friends.

Finally, Vivian called Astoria to attend to something or other and the two were left alone. Harry was torn between the excitement of being alone with a young pretty witch and apprehension for the very same reason. He used his occlumency skills to control his emotions and began to relax as Daphne asked him to sit beside her on the stone bench.

He took a seat beside her, mindful of her proximity and the light scent of roses and delicate flowers wafting off of Daphne's alabaster skin. The light breeze lent a stiff bite to the winter air as it ghosted over the glisteing snow. Harry unfastened his coat and secured it about Daphne's shoulders as she carefully leaned into his side and tilted her face to look into his eyes, her ice blue orbs full of a fire of their own, as she sliiped her slender arms around his neck and pulled him into a tender kiss. Harry sat petrified in shock for a brief instant before he backed away in a mild panic, "Daphne, what was THAT? I mean it was rather delightful and all, but I don't think it wise if we were to…"

Daphne blushed before responding, "Harry, I just…well, I mean…I think you may be well aware of how I feel about you, milord. I believe you may have just realized that you have, at least on some level, certain feelings for me as well. I understand that you might feel mildly confused, especially given how obviously strong you feel about Gr-Hermione. Even an idiot can see you two have something none of us can imagine, but for once I wanted to pretend it was me. Please tell me you felt something from that, it could not be one-sided!"

Harry smiled and replied, "Well yeah, Daph. I did feel it, and it does scare me a little, but I'll piece it together and bear it all somehow- not that it was unpleasant or anything, mind you. I like you, Daph, you are beautiful, intelligent and you are downright lethal in a duel. I do have to confess, however that we will have little choice in the matter, seing how when I accepted my inheritance, there was a marriage contract naming you and I as the link between our Houses."

Daphne seemed to freeze in shock, before beaming in reaction to Harry's revelation. Harry was a bit concerned until she finally reacted, launching herself back into his arms, "Oh Harry! We're betrothed? I never imagined such good fortune! I am madly in love with you, and now I will one day be your wife! What a shame for the other witches! I know you fancy Hermione Granger, but she'll just have to stand aside now that we are betrothed! Wait! You knew all about the contract since the beginning of the term and you choose to reveal it to me only now?"

Harry steeled his nerves as he answered, "Well, I don't fancy being forced into anything, so I had the goblins look into the legitimacy of the contracts, while I got to know you better. That way if we couldn't stand each other or something, we could avoid unpleasantness and part on equal terms. I would have still paid the bride price, and agreed to place your House under my protection, either way. It is just a bonus that I happen to think the world of you. As for Hermione, well I asked her to be my girlfriend and she accepted as I love her more than words can express. However, I think I may be having feelings for you as well. You and 'Mione are my best friends, and though I may be contracted to you and in love with her, I find myself caring for you almost as deeply the more I get to know you. I talked it over with 'Mione and she is fine with everything although it took a great deal of arguing on my part. She wasn't about to give me up, but she was loathe to agree at first given the heated nature of the relationship between the two of you."

Daphne kissed him soundly for a good moment before responding, "You have multiple contracts pending? For whom?"

Harry responded, "Well, Susan Bones, Ginny Weasley and you. However, I still am looking for a way to opt out of the other contracts, but no matter what I will not disolve the one with you nor the promise I made to 'Mione. I guess what I am saying is, I, Lord Harry James Potter Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter do hereby officially acknowledge on my life and magic the offer of betrothal to the Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass, so mote it be!" There was a brief flash of light and the young couple was engulfed in a soft silver glow, which faded away.

Daphne was about to speak again when a Gringott's owl swooped down and landed next to the young couple. Harry deftly extracted the attached note and conjured an owl treat for the owl, before reviewing the note.

_Lord Potter,_

_After further review, we at Gringott's Wizarding Bank have thoroughly reviewed your accounts and holdings and recovered all outstanding debts with interest. However, a matter of some great importance has arisen and Ragnok himslef has insisted that we request an audience immediately. Congatulations on your choice of first wife, and your betrothal to the second. Lady Potter and Miss Greengrass are required to attend. Simply tap your wand on the seal, and the note will act as a portkey to Ragnok's office. _

_Sincerely,_

_Griphook Wyrmslayer_

_Senior Account Manager for the_

_Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter_

Harry showed the note to Daphne, who quickly brought both the note and Harry before her father, who immediately agreed to allowing Daphne to join Harry.

Harry waited patinetly as Daphne changed into her body armor and battle robes, which Harry then transfigured into dress robes, of rich crimson silk, a platinum ruby necklace, with the Potter crest and matching earrings adorning her delicate neckline and ears. Harry then projected himself to Hermione's mind and passed on the message about the owl and the need for 'Mione and her parents to meet him at the Greengrass Manor so they could all portkey to Gringott's. Hermione was thrilled to find out she was deemed Lady Potter, and was surprised when her dress robes, a rich satin blue with saphires in place of the rubies in her jewelery. Hermione also had the most beautiful signet ring on her hand, signifying her place as the Lady Potter.

Both witches were stunning and as they looked one another over, they finally giggled and Hermione whispered, "Truce?"

Daphne just smirked and asked, "Cor, you just had to go and take the grand prize, milady. For the sake of sanity, I believe we have little choice at this time but to call a truce. After all, we have already won, so why should we fight anymore?"

**-oo0oo000oo0oo-**

Before much else could be said, the party was ushered into a council room adjacent to Chief Director Ragnok's office. There was a long conference table inside and they all were promptly seated. Ragnok entered and everyone rose before he motioned for them to reclaim their seats.

Ragnok pulled on a thick cord and Harry heard a strange chime, obviously signalling servants to the conference room. Bottles of butterbeer and light _hors devours _appeared in front of each guest. Ragnok began, "Lord Potter, it comes to my attention that there are a few issues left to be addressed when we last parted ways, am I correct? We looked into the black mist issue and found a rather disturbing conclusion- it was a piece of a dark soul! Since it came from the scar, I would have to say that it is probable that the soul fragment belonged to a mutual firend of ours. This led us to the conclusion that this meant that the monster created a number of dark artifacts known as Horcruces or Horcrux. This dark ritual and artifact use the foulest of acts to create a vessel in which one could safeguard his or her soul against death. Our data reports that there are seven total not including the original. We are confidant that we can locate and disarm them before the end of the holidays."

Harry tilted his head in a nod of respect before answering, "Okay. So these horcruses are the reason why Quirrel had a piece of Voldemort sticking out the back of his head? That makes perfect sense. Are these the reason behind this meeting, Ragnok or is there more?"

Ragnok grinned as he chuckled, "Ah, Harry. Always cutting to the chase so to speak. In investigating the accounts, we found several discrepencies, and had to correct them. First, Headmaster Dumbledore had made several withdrawals of rare books and enchanted items, which we had to go through some seriously dangerous lengths to recover. He also had been using your funds to supplement his income and that of a few of his closest allies. We recovered most of the funds, although the monthly stipend your muggle relatives had been receiving for their care of you, offended us deeply, as we are well aware of just how terrible they treated you. We had to garnish the fat muggle's wages to recover the funds, but we are almost caught up. We also uncovered a few other mysteries, which we will address at the moment. It seems as though you have been deceived and manipulated in some of the worst ways."

Harry bit back his anger and used his training to relax his emotions before responding, "And?"

Ragnok pulled another cord and a door opened, revealing the greatest shock Harry had ever received. A middle aged wizard, who looked very much like Harry, and a witch who might be of the same age, but appeared to be no more than a few years older than when she would have graduated from Hogwarts, her delicate features framed by fiery red hair and deep emerald eyes. Harry choked back a startled cry as he exclaimed, "What in the bloody hell? How? Mum…dad…I…."

James and Lily Potter were speechless at first before rushing over, "Oh Merlin! My Harry! James, he's alive!"

Lily scooped up her son in a warm embrace as tears of joy streamed down both of their faces. James soon joined them, his face wet with tears as well.

Lily backed away for moment before shouting, "I am going to bloody murder that goat-fucking bastard! He told us there was a special prophecy that had made you a target for Voldemort, so he had James, myself and Ana, Sirius' wife, portkey to America and hide ourselves away until it was safe. Right as we were ready to leave, he convinced us that it would be safer if we would leave you in his care until Voldemort could be stopped. I had reservations about it, but Dumbledore promised me that you would be safe. Sirius stayed behind for me, as I begged him to help Dumbledore keep Harry safe. Dumbldore came to us a few days after Halloween, telling us about how the entire Order had been targeted that night and Sirius had died defending you from Voldemort and Peter had betrayed us all. Then he told us you had been kidnapped. He told us to remain hidden, as he was uncertain as to whether Voldemort had died or was merely hiding out licking his wounds in some dark hole, biding his time. He then left. We have not seen him since, but we were stuck in America, as we were denied access to international portkeys or even Gringott's until a goblin showed on our doorstep to assess the wards. Poor, Slagtooth was shocked when James met him at the door, wand at the ready. We then contacted Gringott's to find that the Potter Lordship had been claimed by right of magic, over the summer. We, thinking our Harry was long dead, of course contested it, but were informed that unless we wanted to challenge the new Lord in a duel of succession, then there was nothing left to us. Imagine my surprise when I found out that the new Lord Potter was my eleven year old son, Harry James Potter. I wanted to know what sort of sick prank we were being subjected to, but Ragnok informed us it was legitimate, so we planned to meet with you and here we are. And I see you brought some company. I am Lily Marie Evans-Potter, this is my husband James Charles Potter. I realize this must be a shock to you lot, but we are very much alive and in the flesh."

Harry used his claming techniques again before responding, "My apologies, mum, dad, may I introduce to you, Hermione Jane Potter nee Granger, Lady Potter and my first wife." Harry paused as Hermione hugged them both and fresh tears erupted as Lily welcomed her to the House of Potter. Harry continued, "This other stunning witch is none other than Miss Daphne Greengrass, afianced to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter via contract, but is also one of my best friends. We met in Diagon Alley this summer, and then again on the Express. The other adults are their respective parents, Dan and Emma Granger, Then we have Lord and Lady Greengrass, whom I am certain you have made their acquaintance before whilst attending Hogwarts. Everyone, these are indeed my parents, James and Lilly Potter nee Evans."

Everyone was excited and James was utterly in shock as Ragnok's staff opened the door, this time revealing a disheveled and malnourished man, who was dressed in filthy rags of a prisoner of Azkaban. Harry quickly summoned three potions, Mind restorative Severe, Re-Vitalizer, and finally a combination Pepper-Up/Remetabolizer/Hygeine Potion. Once administered, Lord Sirius Black, brother in all but name to James Potter and godfather of Lord Harry James Potter stood before the group, showing very little sign of distress other than his intial shock of seeing two of his best mates alive.

Sirius grinned, "I have to hand it to the goat-fucker, Prongs. He sure outpranked the Marauders, this time, what not? So let's all adjourn to a more relaxed setting and then plot just what kind of revenge that dried-up twinkle-eyed goat fucking bastard deserves for this has been a declaration of war upon the honor of the Marauders, two Most Ancient and Noble Houses.I should say that in and of itself is enough grounds to hex his dangly bits off!"

Lily smacked him upside the head, "Sirius Black! Language! I am certain no one here wants to think about Albus' danglies! But I agree, a change in venue is in order before we go about changing a few things."

And with that, the whole conference chamber was transported somewhere, before Lily turned to Sirius and whispered, "Ana is going to go through the roof, and by the way, you Padfoot are the proud father of an eleven year old girl named Julie Lilabeth Black."

Sirius promptly fainted as lily smirked and dusted her nails against her robe, "Mischief Managed."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: JKR owns all things Harry Potter…I just swim in her pool : )**

**AN: I thank all my readers, who make me feel special. Please help me out with **

**the reviews. It really makes my day. For those who I was unable to reply directly**

**Without much further ado…. **

Harry was uncertain about how to proceed. His parents, both of whom he believed dead, were sitting across from him, very much alive. His godfather, who supposedly defected to Voldemort, sold out the Potters and then went on a killing spree, was innocent and sitting next to James "Prongs" Potter. He had twin siblings, two younger sisters. Albus "Goatfucker with too many names and titles" Dumbledore had much for which to answer. The Shadow was screaming for blood retribution, but Harry knew that such an action would be unwise. He needed Dumbles in place to counter Voldie.

At this point, Harry was certain he would be able to destroy the lot of them, but he needed more time to allow his body to grow, his magical core to strengthen and he wanted to research and uncover the answers to a few nagging questions. The key to everything was patience, something Harry understood well. As the adults in the room were busy either chatting or planning a long and gruesome death for the Dursleys, Harry finally spoke out, "Whilst I heartily agree that those people deserve anything an everything you seem to be planning, I'd like to point out that I don't even really know any of you. As Head of House, I will have the final say in all retaliatory measures taken upon my behalf. Mother, Father, as your son, I am touched that you care about me enough to feel so strongly about my first six years of life, but I assure you both I am well. I am very much capable of defending myself in the face of danger, as my 'Mione can attest. I bested a mountain troll in single combat, then battled a professor possessed and sharing his body with the very monster who I believed had cost me my family, as the former was intent on harming 'Mione, and the latter was the one ultimately responsible for the whole set of events that evening. Both the troll and Professor Quirrel are dead as a result, though the spirit of Voldemort is somehow very much alive thanks to the remainder of his horcuces."

James blanched as he answered in shock, "You killed a mountain troll? Surely you jest?"

Harry responded flatly, "No, Father. I do not. My 'Mione was in danger, so I eliminated the threat. No one will live to see another breath if they attempt to harm my family. That is the way of the warrior, a creed to which I ascribe."

Lily wept at the danger her son had already faced and the loss of innocence his actions had implied.

Harry again slammed his occlumency barriers down and meditated silently to gain control of his warring emotions. He continued, "I have a few questions to pose as well. Do you honestly expect me to believe that you willingly gave me up to Dumbles and then would just accept the shoddy excuses as to why you chose to wait until now to verify his claims of my death? If I had a child and someone informed me of impending danger, nothing could force me to part with him or her. Even if I was persuaded to part with my child, whoever was charged with his or her safety would never survive another breath past telling me of my child's death while under his or her care. I would of course have to verify the claims of my child's death first, but nothing could stop me from investigating the truth. Father, you were an auror, you were trained to seek the truth, why did you not do so?"

James hung his head in shame as he replied, "I trusted Dumbledore's word on the matter, as he was my Headmaster and the leader of the Order of the Phoenix. It never occurred to me that he might be lying. I was, of course, sadly mistaken in doing so. Also after hearing of your death, I spent a few weeks pissed out of my mind in grief. When I sobered, I was numb and had no desire to return, not wanting to face so many bad memories. Lily wanted to return to hold some form of funeral, but Albus told us there was no body left behind when the spell backfired, so held a memeorial service in the States, and tried to move on with our lives. Had I known…."

Hermione snorted, "Does anyone have a shovel, because it's getting rather deep in here and the smell is ghastly! You realize that your explanation is about as thin as a sheet of paper and highly less durable? What sort of parents just hand their infant child over to another person whilst they are in mortal danger? If the location you were headed was secure enough to offer shelter and secure lodgings to you and your wife then surely it would have been better to remain together?"

James shouted angrily, "What do you know of such a situation, young lady? How dare you question our love for Harry?" James had leapt from his chair during the exchange only to find himself subjected to the points of several blades at his throat and chest, mostly goblin guards, but what startled him the most were the two in the hands of his own son. "Mr. Potter, might I remind you I slew a mountain troll and faced down Voldemort for her already? I have no emotional ties to you as of yet and would not hesitate to put you down like a rabid dog should you ever deign to threaten my wife again through words or actions, and I assure you I am an expert swordsman, you would never survive the encounter."

Dan Granger, who had remained silent as of yet piped in, "Let's all calm down here. Emotions are running high and this has been a day of revelations. Mr. Potter, I too was thinking the same as Harry and my daughter as I listened to your explanations, and whilst I may not be able to use magic, I was SAS and I can guarantee that should Harry fro any reason hesitate to neutralize you, I would not, should you choose to approach my daughter in such a manner again. However, I would like to remain the voice of reason. Harry is staying with us through the holidays and has been wonderful to host. We were even considering making an offer to become his parental guardians, and even though you have emerged as his biological parents, you by default gave up any claim to him through abandonment under the law. I realize you did not intentionally abandon your son, but the law does not take that into consideration. As such, it would probably be best if Harry, Hermione, and young Daphne if is alright with her parents, retire to ours for the evening. In the morning, Harry and the children can visit their friends as they had originally planned and the adults can meet and discuss matters further."

Lord Greengrass responded, "Those terms are agreeable with us, provided I can floo to the Granger residence and test any wards-there are wards Harry?"

Harry responded, "Of course, Adrian. I assure you the wards on the Granger Estate are second only to those of Gringott's itself, and possibly Hogwarts, although with Dumbles in charge, there is no telling in what condition the latter might be."

Ragnok returned to the room and spoke, "So business is concluded for the day? Then thank you all for coming on such short notice and we bid you each a farewell." He truned and exited the room. Everyone either apparated, or made their way to the nearest floo connection. Harry, Hermione and Daphne, along with elder Grangers apparated back to the Granger's.

The rest of the evening involved Chinese take away and a movie marathon for the children, whilst the Dan and Emma retired after dinner to their bedroom. By the third movie, The girls had snuggled into Harry's side, each drifting to sleep after the rigors of the day caught up with them. Harry entered his mindscape and began organizing his thoughts. He was in between Hermione and Daphne on the sofa. He was torn between feeling elated that his parents were indeed alive and seemed to care for him a great deal and feeling betrayed by their abandonment. While being mature for his age, Harry was still an eleven year old boy, so he had no clue how to process these conflicting emotions. After some time had passed, Harry exited his mindscape and upon noticing the movie being over, he silently cast feather light charms on each of the sleeping witches and carried them upstairs to bed, before succumbing to his own need for sleep.

**-ooOOoo000ooOOoo-**

Harry awoke at his normal hour to a tangle of limbs and curtains of soft hair splayed about him. The three children had shared a bed as Harry did not wish to wake the two exhausted witches before sleeping himself. He had transfigured their clothing into pajamas, and cast cleaning and refreshing charms on all three of them, before lying down between the two witches. He listened to the steady sound of their breathing and watched the rising and falling of their chests as they slumbered. Although he was still too young to become aroused at being in such proximity to two nubile young females, he did note that it felt much better than sleeping alone. After roughly a half hour had passed, Harry gently woke the two witches for morning exercises. Hermione and Daphne stirred and upon opening their eyes, each one gasped upon realizing her location, before grinning and kissing Harry on the cheek.

He transfigured the pajamas into exercise wear and they quietly slipped onto the grounds stretching for their run. They ran five kilometers, then swam a few hundred lengths of the pool, before drying off and beginning the katas. Hermione and Daphne each took turns snogging their wonderful husband/fiance before they headed inside to shower and await breakfast.

Dan and Emma awoke to an empty house, wondering where the children had gone. They ordered breakfast and took their morning tea and coffee, whilst Dan read the morning paper. Emma slipped onto the back deck and spied the children completing their exercises, before returning into the kitchen area. She smiled as she saw the light snogging session going on outside, and reminiscedon her own youthful moments of snogging her first crush. The children were laughing and talking quietly as they entered the kitchen on the way to the showers.

Emma spoke to them while placing a tray of oven fresh scones and clotted cream upon the counter, "So that's what you lot have been about the past few mornings. Any particular reason why you feel the need to be so intense about training that you are up before five in the morning on holiday?"

Harry spoke first, "Well, Emma, seeing as a ggod exercise regimen not only is good for overall health, but it is essential to a well-receptive mind, we feel that these workouts tend to give us the edge in our studies, plus they keep us from being targets should the older students choose to bully us. We cannot match them in spell knowledge as of yet, although we are getting there quickly, but if we can keep moving, they cannot hit us as easily as we are smaller and more agile. Plus, exercise helps strengthen our connection to our magical cores, which in turn makes them larger than usual for our age. Most Pureblood wizards tend to live a more sedentary lifestyle so they have not the stamina to keep up with us in combat should the need to fight ever arise. No that we anticipate such problems, mind you, it's just that we want to cover all contingencies. Nothing is as important to me as the safety of my friends and loved ones."

Dan, after overhearing the exchange offered his input as well, "Well, Em, I for one agree with Harry about his take on things as well as his reasoning. I'd like to take the time to work with you on a few things I might be able to add to the repitiore, most of which I learned in the SAS. It will have to wait until you lot are a bit older, as most of the knowledge and technique require a more adult physique to handle, but there are some elements of strategy and tactical theory that I might help you utilize in your training."

Harry grinned and then turning and sniffing himself with a grimace replied, "Thanks Dan. I'll be delighted to learn from you, but I think I need to take a shower and get some breakfast in me. I smell like a troll right now…as I would know. Then we are to floo to the Burrow, so if you'll excuse us, we'll be heading to the loo."

**-ooOOoo000ooOOoo-**

The Burrow was the single-most unique structure any of them ahd witnessed. It appeared to be haphazardly slapped together without rhyme or reason, yet it had stood for a very long time. Hermione and Daphne were both starting to get a bit miffed as the day stretched on thanks to the outdated notions of one Molly Weasley. She had the girls helping her with the household chores whilst the twins and Harry were flying around playing quidditch. Ron had yet to show his face, so Hermione counted herself blessed in that regard, but what really had her ready to explode was the way Molly kept trying to throw Ginny at Harry. _Please! She's all of ten, lady! True, she seems to fancy him, and she does have a contract with Harry, but still!_

Daphne was thinking much of the same, but she was raised to show restraint in the enemies face, and an enemy was what she was surely facing this day. Something was certainly off about the matriarch of the household, but Daphne could not quite put her finger on it until she caught the tell-tale dip and flick of the wrist that marked one trying to add an extra additive to a dish. Molly Weasley had just doused Harry's tart with a potion! Daphne was a bit too far away to discern which one, but she was certain it was not good for her fiancee in the slightest. She quietly got Hermione's attention and used a wandless spell Harry had been teaching them to create a mind link, in which she could speak to Hermione privately. _That bint just potioned the food for Harry! __**WHAT!**__I wasn't able to see what potion was used, but I get the impression it wasn't anything beneficial. I doubt it was poison, but don't let Harry eat dessert!__**You are certain? I'm going to—**__NO! Don't let on that you know or she may get desparate and try to memory charm us or something! Just follow my lead, and we may just be able to eliminate one potential share of the pie so to speak. I believe if Harry is able to confront her directly he can use the slight as grounds to nullify the contract!_

Just then Molly turned to them and spoke, "Do be dears and call the boys to lunch, must be famished."

Harry and the twins came down from their brooms as soon as the girls came outside.

The twins grinned as one of them spoke, "So, ladies, I trust we burried the hatchet persay? Right good job that you lot are here today as mum would have had us doing the chores and such!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and muttered in her typical fashion, "Boys! Anyhow, lunch is served, so time to tuck in."

The twins raced into the backdoor to the kitchen, highly accustomed to mealtime in a large family. Hermione and Daphne noticed that Ginny was sitting next to the seat where Harry was supposed to sit. The poor dear was flushed red and looking like she was of half a mind to bolt at the slightest provocation. Ron was at the table making a spectacle of himself as usual going on about bushy know-it-all freaks and slimy snakes, all the while shovelling gobs of food into his mouth like a starving prisoner on his last meal. Percy was his usual git of a self and was prattling on about how he had single-handedly stopped a riot in the potions lab between some Slytherin girls and a few Ravenclaws. Fred and George immediately took the mickey on him about one Penelope Clearwater, who happened to be one of the people involved, which led to them asking of his reasons for lurking in the dungeons when he was not due for class. Giny kept giggling nervously anytime Harry tried to speak to her and Daphne and Hermione were ready to hex Ron's bits off.

Molly was just about to serve dessert, when Hermione discreetly sent a tripping jix at the Weasley matron, who promptly stumbled, the sudden jolt of the tray flinging the pastries into the air. They landed without aplomb right on Ron's head. The twins immediately fell to the floor rolling around laughing themselves to tears, while Ginny actually tried to turn herself inside out shrinking in embarrassment. Harry suddenly stopped as he sniffed the air. He smelled a potion mixed into the tart, and he flushed with anger.

He calmed himself using his meditation techniques before responding, "Mrs. Weasley, would you care to explain the reason behind trying to dose someone with a class A restricted potion?"

And that's when all hell broke loose….

**AN: Oh, I'm so evil, huh?I apologize for the lack of updates, but things got a bit hectic for me over the holidays and I have just now begun to write again. For all those who reviewed, thank you. For all those that did not..tsk, tsk. You know who you are… **


End file.
